Finding Salvation through Brutal Damnation
by Jettara1
Summary: A httyd2 AU, Astrid wasn't with Hiccup and Toothless when they first met Eret & his trappers, now captured Hiccup is intent on showing Eret that dragons can be friendly and loyal but can he do the same with Drago Bludvist? Things don't go as plan when Drago discovers Hiccup can speak Dragonese. Now the warlord plans to put a human dragon in his army. MA mature, M/M - M/M/M
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER

This fanfiction is for a MATURE audience. It is based around FICTIONAL CHARACTERS that both children and ADULTS enjoy. There is EXPLICIT SEXUAL CONTENT, UNDER AGE SEX, TORTURE, NONCON, DUBCON, M/M & POSSIBLY M/M/M GAY relationships based around ANIMATED characters from a family oriented movie. Let's see just how twisted my sick little mind can get this time.

Most of all…

DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ

And

IF YOU TROLL AND SEND HATEFUL, SHAMING OR DAMING REVIEWS THEY WILL BE REMOVED AND YOU WILL BE REPORTED.


	2. Chapter 2

Finding Salvation through Brutal Damnation

AU to HTTYD 2 where instead of Astrid catching up to Hiccup in the beginning Hiccup and Toothless go off to investigate the smoke by themselves and run in a lot more trouble than they planned and he and Valka find each other in a completely different way. Rated MA due to sexual scenes, trigger warning: rape, noncon, and physical/psychological abuse.

To say he wasn't hiding would have been a lie. As much as Hiccup loved his father and loved his tribe he just wasn't ready to be chief. He didn't want that responsibility thrust upon him especially when his father was still strong and healthy enough to lead for many more years, maybe even decades. That was Hiccup's hope but it seemed his father had a whole other plan for him. Stoick the Vast wanted to retired and hand the mantle of leadership to his twenty year son who'd rather spend his time in the clouds than firmly on the ground. He knew how Hiccup felt about becoming chief, how he'd rather never to it than suddenly take over just because his father no longer wanted the burden. It wasn't fair and so Hiccup ran…or rather flew away as far as he could with his best friend and dragon, Toothless, to explore past the Archipelago and further west than he normally would. His father and friends would assume he had gone to Dragon's Edge to think and it would give him at least a day or two to clear his mind before coming up with a decision or suitable excuse not to become chief just yet. It had to be "Just yet" otherwise Stoick would push the issue until Hiccup eventually bowed before it and agreed like so many other demands his father placed upon him.

It had been a perfect day to practise the latest edition to his flight suit collection. The sky was clear, the breeze just strong enough to carry him and Toothless flew close behind to give an extra blast of air to keep him afloat. They were flying at speeds he had never reached before and even with a little tumble onto a previously undiscovered island it was all in all a good day. Well Toothless might now agree but hey, even best friend didn't agree all the time but they always worked it out with a good tumble and light hearted wrestling match which Toothless always won. It was pretty much a typical run-from-Dad-and-avoid-responsibility day for the two friends.

Hiccup was sketching the new island onto his ever growing map when he spotted it in the horizon, a wafting of smoke so distant as to not be immediately noticed, the burning scent wafting with the breeze in the other direction so that neither Hiccup nor Toothless smelt it. Hiccup stared at it for several long minutes, silently judging the distance and the possibility that maybe…maybe they had stumble upon a new breed of dragon. A colony of Nightfuries perhaps? Of course the chances of that after so many years was slim if at all and Hiccup secretly feared Toothless was indeed the last of his kind, the others killed off by years of war with the Vikings and Toothless having escaped by chance alone. Most likely it was another tribe but he knew of none this far from the Archipelago. Nonetheless the smoke was billowing out over the mountains in thick streams which meant there was a serious fire, maybe a huge forest fire that could be destroying a village and whoever was out there may be in need of help.

"Let's go check it out," he told Toothless as he subconsciously ran a soothing hand over his dragon's frills. At first Toothless seemed just as curious as him but there was tension in his sleek form and a low rumbling started deep in his chest before they even took to the air meaning something was amidst and Toothless was rarely ever wrong.

They flew over torched terrain where blacken trees stood bare and where once was grass now was nothing but charred ground. "What happened here?" the young man whispered to his dragon, a knot forming in the pit of his stomach and the nagging urge to turn back suddenly hitting him. It reminded him a little too much of a Typhoomerang attack and those were hard dragons to tame let alone calm down. But Hiccup was never one to run from a possible battle especially if there was someone in need so he and Toothless pushed on, growing more and more cautious as the eyed the destruction all around them. Strangely enough there were no markings to lead to a Typhoomerang being the cause and that only increased Hiccup's worry. Knowing what you may be up against was always half the battle.

What they came upon next was far more confusing than a burnt out forest. What appeared to be a mountain of ice, or more correctly and explosion of ice that had destroyed what appeared to be some sort of outpost came out of nowhere. It was miles high with buildings and weapons gutting out of sharp shards. It was not man made, that Hiccup knew, but he couldn't fathom what could possibly have done such a thing. They flew around it, both sets of keen green eyes studying the beauty and horror of it. If there were buildings trapped in the ice then surely there were people as well…people who may need help.

In theory separating was probably not one of Hiccup's best ideas but he had been itching to try the flight suit in a rescue situation…even if Toothless had to rescue him only an hour earlier. Everything had gone well at first. He glided around the ice mountain, eyeing the wreckage and searching for people. He found them alright. He barely had a chance to yell for Toothless when nets were suddenly fired at him. He tried to dodge which isn't easy in a suit meant solely for gliding and the moment he tried to alter course he began to plummet. "Toothless!" he screamed as the icy ground seemed to rush up to meet him. He'd lost complete control now and threw his arms around his head in a vain attempt to protect himself when more nets shot out, knocking him off course so that rather than plummeting straight down face first he was tumbling in the air, tangled in thick ropes, his helmet askew and unable to tell up from down. Then familiar blackness enveloped him and he hit the cold icy ground not with an ear shattering bang and many broken bones but a gentle thud and familiar rumbling growl of his friend and protector.

A sigh of relief escaped him as he tried to untangle himself. Toothless was posed above him, his feet planted firmly around him in order to shield Hiccup from whoever had attacked him. His front was lowered in a defensive stance and his wings were flared to make him look larger than he really once. There was a brief moment when the Nightfury glanced between his legs to make sure his rider was alright before focusing his attention on the dangerous men approaching. The problem was Toothless couldn't fly them to safety at that moment. He needed Hiccup to operate his prosthetic tailfin so he resorted to plasma lasts, not strong enough to kill but enough to force them back.

"Well burn my britches, a Nightfury! I thought we'd seen the last of them," said a strange voice in obvious glee. "Drago will pay big for it."

"Toothless, keep them occupied," Hiccup urged not that his dragon needed any encouragement. Unsheathing his knife from bracer, he began cutting at the ropes. It would be far quicker with his fire sword but given their positions it wasn't within easy reach and he could accidently hurt Toothless if the dragon or he moved the wrong way. Something tiny was an order in this case.

"Bring it down!" the strange voice ordered his men.

Hiccup looked through Toothless's legs but all he could see was a pair of thick fur boots. "Stop!" he yelled, fearful for the Nightfury and maybe a little for himself. Toothless could be extremely heavy if his full weight was placed on Hiccup's lithe body.

"What the… Is someone under the dragon? I thought we had a hatchling in our midst." The man laughed of if he had just made some grand joke and his followers laughed along with him. "But it seems, lad, we finally caught our dragon thief."

Hiccup paused from sawing the ropes. "Dragon thief?" he asked but the question was directed more toward Toothless than the strange angry guy who seemed to have mistaken him so someone else. "Wait…there are more dragon riders out there?"

This seemed to take the men off guard and Hiccup should have been cutting at the ropes and trying to escape but now curiosity had gotten the better of him and he peered upside down at the fur boots. The man was trying to peer under Toothless at him but each time he did the dragon would crouch lower and snarl a warning.

"Look, just back off and he'll calm down. We didn't come here to cause trouble," Hiccup said, trying to be helpful.

The man gave a bark of laughter. "Trouble? You've been nothing BUT trouble. Stealing our dragons, destroying our fort. How can we possible deliver a fresh shipment of dragon to Drago Bludvist with you stealing all our profit?"

"Look, angry guy I can't see, we're not your dragon thieves. Now back away from MY dragon so he'll let me up and we can talk this out like grown men."

More harsh laughter which wasn't really a sign of amusement so much as tired exhaustion, anger and fear all mixed into one. "You are exactly where you belong and your dragon…"

There was the ZING of multiple arrows being fired and less than a heartbeat later Toothless are roaring in pain, his back arching and feet stampeding as he tried to keep his balance.

"No! STOP!" Hiccup screamed, not so much fearful of being crushed under Toothless's panic but that someone was hurting his dragon. Toothless, still with enough sense to protect his rider, fell onto his side and away from Hiccup. Cutting the last rope, he scrambled to his knees and reached for the Nightfury, relieved to see his mighty chest rise and fall but otherwise the dragon was unconscious, numerous darts with delicate red feathers sticking out of him from every direction. "Toothless… TOOTHLESS!" Hiccup yelled, yanking off his helmet trying to shake the mighty beast back to consciousness. He struggled feebly when large hands grabbed his upper arms and pulled him away from his friend. He kicked and struggled up it was no good, they over powered him too easily.

Their leader stared at him, his dark brown eyes perplexed and the set of his shoulders tense. His gaze moved over Hiccup questioningly, as if this boy, no more than twenty with barely enough facial hair to call a man, was not what he had been expecting at all. He was too young, too fragile looking despite the armor and far too wide eyed. Never before had the vigilantly been this easy to capture nor this small. Lithe perhaps but this boy was no warrior regardless of the armor meant to bulk his appearance. "Who are you?" he demanded, his hand itching for his sword.

"You first," the boy shot back, defiance in his emerald eyes as they glared at one another.

Ah, he had spirit.

A smirk up turned the side of the man's face and he drew his sword before bowing with a flourish. "How rude of me. I am Eret son of Eret, and you are?"

"Leaving," Hiccup shot back, his shoulders squared and lips pursed.

"Ah…sounds like one of our dragons," Eret chuckled. He nodded to his men who were busy netting Toothless. "Get that dragon on the ship. Drago will pay well for a Nightfury."

"Let him go," Hiccup snapped, trying desperately to escape the tight grips of the two men holding him.

Eret caught his chin and made him look up to meet his gaze. "And he'd pay handsomely for a bothersome little dragon thief like you. Take him to the ship, too. No mistakes this time. We can't afford to lose anymore dragons, lads." But as he watched the dragon and boy be carted off to their one remaining ship Eret couldn't help but wonder if they really did just catch the dragon thief or some stupid kid fool enough to ride a dragon. The brand on his chest itched and he unconsciously rubbed at it. Let Drago sort it out. If anyone could get answers out of the boy it was Drago Bludvist. And maybe bringing him a Nightfury would be enough to gain his forgiveness for losing yet another shipment to the vigilantly, whether it was this boy or another.


	3. Chapter 3

Finding Salvation through Brutal Damnation 2

*NOTE: For those who wanted to be warned of sex scenes this chapter has a mutual one near the end.

Hiccup would have to remember to thank Camicazi again for teaching him how to pick locks. Eret, son of Eret – and Hiccup thought his name was stupid – had him thrown into a dragon cage in the bowel of the Trappers' ship all alone and with no guards which of course was their first mistake. Hiccup had been captured by Berserkers, kidnapped by Outcasts and Romans so he knew a thing or two about picking locks and escaping thanks to his childhood partner in crime Camicazi, heir to the Bog-Burglar tribe. Hiccup had waited until things on the ship had calmed down and Eret to stop complaining about how they were going to explain to Drago why they only had one dragon – a beautiful Nightfury specimen but still only one dragon compared to the shipment they were supposed to deliver – and what they hell they were going to do with the kid in the hold, his earlier bravo about Drago getting the information about the dragon thief having diminished some now that they were on their way. Hiccup had listened intently in hopes of figuring out who this Drago was and what he wanted with all these dragons but then Eret would grunt and stomp around the deck uttering curses and no doubt practising what he was to say to the warlord they were headed to meet. Several of his men tried to sooth him to no avail.

Hiccup bide his time by fashioning the tools needed to pick the lock. The Trappers hadn't taken much off of him, not realizing that half of what was on Hiccup's person could be used as a weapon. The fire sword was still strapped to his leg, the blade folded deep inside the hilt ready to spring to action when Hiccup so needed it. Very quietly Hiccup opened a small compartment on the hilt and poured a little Monstrous Nightmare saliva into the opening of the lock then broke his stick of charcoal and shoved it into the lock as well before lighting the sword and passing the flame over the combustible liquid. It sparked then flared, the hissing of the burning liquid growing until it hit the charcoal which took only a moment or two to ignite and then there was a rather loud POP as the metal tumblers of the lock were blown out of place. Normal locks on a cell door would have melted but this was a dragon proof cell which meant you had to attach the tumblers right on. Okay, so maybe Camicazi didn't teach him that part.

The young man waited a moment, glancing left and right in case one of the Trappers heard the small explosion before finally swinging the door open and stepping into the narrow corridor. He moved as silently as possible, cautious of his metal prosthetic foot and doing his best to make no sound whatsoever. He peering into each cell he searched for Toothless, fearful he may still be unconscious or worse. There weren't that many dragons on the ship meaning Eret had spoken the truth and that Toothless was indeed the only one to be captured. Happiness filled Hiccup at that prospect. If the only dragon he had to save was Toothless then they could be off the ship in a matter of minutes – provided his best bud wasn't unconscious, then things might get a little tricky.

The Gods must have looked favorably upon him that night. Toothless was wide awake and pacing his small cell anxiously, glaring at the bars hatefully since not even his plasma blast was able to free him. Every inch of every cell was coated in dragon proof metals making it impossible for any dragon to blast their way to freedom. Hiccup destroyed the tumblers to that lock two and freed the stressed out dragon, hugging him tightly when he bounded out the door.

"Sorry I took so long, bud," Hiccup cooed softly as he rubbed his face into warm black scales. "I had to wait until things quieted down. Are you okay? Did they hurt you?"

Toothless warbled happily before asking the same them in Dragonese.

"I'm okay. How about we get out of here and head home before anything else happens?"

The problem was that once they got on deck Hiccup wasn't really sure where they were. There was open sea and ice everywhere; not that that really mattered, Toothless could find their way to Berk like a homing beacon and have them back before sunrise. Nope, the real problem was Hiccup sudden curiosity. He had overheard Eret go on about this Drago character and his dragon army for hours and how the Trappers would suffer for their failure yet again and how this dragon thief was all to blame. Now Hiccup wasn't a dragon thief although given the circumstances he would happily help the dragon thief free every last dragon on the ship if there were any others. So he really should have left while the leaving was good and Toothless kept nosing him to port and grunting for him to climb up on the saddle. He should have listened to his dragon rather than that little voice telling him he could somehow make this all better…free enslaved dragons and teach these strange people just how magnificent these creatures were. He should leave, he knew that. He didn't.

Hiccup had spent the last five years of his life bring humans and dragons together, showing people there was nothing to fear and that if you respected a dragon they would respect you as well, and that was what he intended to do with Eret and his people and then maybe, hopefully this Drago Bludvist character, too.

He wasn't really sure how to proceed, this wasn't like facing off against an Outcast or Berserker, he wasn't trying to escape but rather draw attention without causing trouble that would land him and Toothless back in a cell. Toothless immediately knew what he was up to and gave a huff of indignation, not understanding why Hiccup always felt the need to show off their way of life and perfectly content keeping his rider to himself. He head bunted his rider from behind in what he thought to be a clear sign of "get your butt in gear, we're leaving" motion but the boy dug in his heels and looked off toward what may have been the captain's quarters or the common room where there seemed to be a lot of commotion and loud laughter.

"How about a little free play, bud?" Hiccup asked, picking up a small barrel from on top a pile. Luckily it was empty and easy to lobe across the deck with one hand.

Toothless's annoyance quickly faded in favor of playing fetch and he bounded across the deck, crashing through crates and other barrels to catch the one Hiccup had thrown that smelt vaguely of fish and held promise of hidden treasure. When he caught it and there were no fish to be found, he carried it back to his rider with a grumpy look only to be chasing after it again a few moments later. It had the desired affect and the night watchman who had been snoozing in the crow's nest suddenly awoke to the commotion and let out a bellow of "escaped dragon!"

All the Trappers came rushing out of the common room, led by Eret and each armed to the teeth with blow darts, bows and swords and each stopped in their tracks in utter confusion and fascination at the sight before them.

The young man was leaning against the side of the boat carelessly throwing the barrel while his dragon chased after it. Over and over again this happened until finally Eret cleared his throat. "Just what do you think you're doing?" he demanded, sword drawn and waved in Hiccup's general direction.

"Huh?" the youth asked, taking the barrel from Toothless before throwing it again like a master would for his dog. "Oh! You know, stretching our legs, playing a little fetch. Usual stuff."

Eret was a little flustered by the answer. Less than an hour ago the boy and dragon were locked up in the bowel of his ship and now they were here playing on his deck as if nothing was the matter. This was unheard of! "How did you get out of your cells?"

The boy shrugged, acting as if nothing was wrong. "I've got my own keys, don't I bud?" he chuckled, playfully tickling under Toothless's chin after being given the barrel back again. He moved his hands up to lovingly scratch his friend's head and ears.

Eret's frown deepened as he watched the two. "Dragons are not pets to be played with."

"Then obviously you don't know much about dragons," Hiccup retorted, taking on a baby voice. "Does he, bud? The big grumpy guy knows nothing about dragons, does he?"

Rolling his eyes, Eret tried to keep from losing his temper. "Go back to your cell," he ordered.

Hiccup shrugged. "I suppose we could but we'll only get bored again and come back. You might want to put that away before Toothless take offence and well…how's your swimming?"

"No good," said a man behind and to Eret's right.

Eret turned and glared at him, a silent "shut up" passing between them.

Hiccup didn't put off one bit and even offered a smile. "You know dragons are wonderful and loyal creatures. I can show you if you want."

Eret gave a snort. "You show me about dragons? Oh please. Just because you found yourself a lap dragon doesn't mean all dragons are the same."

The boy nodded. "You're right, not all dragons are the same, but if you show them a little love and respect they will stick by your side no matter what." He straightened and offered his hand to Eret. "Just let me show you."

"You're not changing any minds here, boy," Eret snapped but he stormed up to Hiccup nonetheless, ready to throttle the boy for releasing Drago's latest dragon. "Now you're both going back to a cell or I'll…"

A plasma blast hit the deck mere inches from his toes, scorching the wood but otherwise not harming him. A warning shot not to come any closer.

"I'd sheath the sword and calm down a little. Toothless rarely misses," Hiccup warned as the Nightfury curled around him protectively. He placed a hand on the dragon's head to sooth him.

Eret gave another snort but sheathed his sword nonetheless. "Alright, I'm calm."

"Now just stick out your hand and glance the other way."

"If you think I'm going to trust your dragon NOT to take my hand you've got another thing coming."

"Just do it," Hiccup grumbled, a little put off by the attitude. Seriously, he knew Berserkers with better charm.

It took a minute, maybe two, before Eret, son of Eret got the courage together to stick out his hand and look away from the dragon. He glimpse a peek at the young man as the youth nodded permission to the dragon before a sudden scaly warmth filled the palm of his hand as the Nightfury pressed his head against his outstretched hand. Eret blinked and glance at the dragon in surprise only for it to flee back to its master and eye him curiously.

"See? I bet you've never petted a dragon before," the boy teased, lovingly petting the dragon.

"Indeed," Eret murmured to himself as he stared down at his hand as if it were some foreign object. "How did you…?" he began but faltered as he looked the youth over, taking a real good look at him for the first time. He was far too young and pretty to be on his ship.

"I can teach you," the boy offered, standing up straight and gently pushing his Nightfury away. "I can teach Drago. Dragons are not to be feared only respected."

"You'll have a hard time teaching Drago that one, lad," Eret scoffed, looking from the boy to dragon and back. "You should take your dragon and leave," he said sternly, ignoring the objections from his crew and the fact that if he didn't show up with a dragon that they would all suffer. Eret suddenly didn't care so much about his fate as he did this boy's. "Get out of here."

Ah that defiance was back. The boy's shoulders straighten as did his back as he faced off with Eret. "I can make Drago listen. It's what I do. I bring men and dragons together, you know, kind of a peacekeeper of sorts."

"You'll need a lot more than a few tricks to convince Drago…ah…I didn't catch your name," Eret said, his curiosity growing by the moment.

"That's because I didn't give it," the boy answered before glancing sideways at the Nightfury. "Hiccup. My name's Hiccup."

"Your parents must have had a strange sense of humor."

"Ha ha…you have no idea." The youth ran a hand through his hair and shrugged.

Eret watched him a minute longer before finally shrugging. "You might as well come in and get something hot in your belly. We have a long journey ahead of us and it's bound to get far colder before we reached Drago's ship. The dragon can wait out here."

Toothless growled at that and cured a little tighter around Hiccup, not willing to let his rider go with the strange men. It took a lot of coaxing from Hiccup before he was finally set free, promising to bring back plenty of fish and that he and Eret were just going to take so that he can learn more about this Drago before meeting him. It was always good to learn as much as possible about a potential new enemy of alley before facing them, something his father had instilled in him during his chiefing training.

Many of the crew headed off to bed knowing the next day was sure to be a tense one and none of them wanting to have to face Drago on their own so Hiccup and Eret pretty much had the entire common room to themselves since crew quarters were below deck. Despite the interesting structure of the ship the common room wasn't that fancy but it held enough honey mead to make just about any man happy. Eret had told Hiccup to help himself to the leftovers from the dinner he and his crew had not an hour earlier, much of the food still warm thanks to the hearth still burning brightly in the corner and filled a large tankard with mead for both of them. They talked and drank for hours and bit by bit they got to know each other. Eret was a guarded man and didn't speak much of himself other than to brag he was the best dragon trapper in all the Archipelago, which seemed highly unlikely considering he had lost all his dragons to the thief but Hiccup held back from pointing that particular flaw out. And Hiccup talked about himself and Toothless, how they met and became friends but he kept his origins and full name to himself not wanting to endanger Berk or his loved ones. It seemed weird being at sea. Hiccup rarely spent any time on boats preferring to take to the skies so between the strong drink and rocking of the ship he felt pretty nauseous in a father short amount of time. Despite that sickie feeling he also felt strangely free. Here he was on this strange boat with these strange people who trapped dragons for a leaving on an adventure all his own to convince some warlord to end the capture of dragons and befriend them. None of the other riders were with him, not Astrid or Fishlegs or Snotlout or Ruff and Tuff. It was just him and Toothless. It felt strangely freeing, as if he had waited all his life for this moment, the last chance he might have before being bogged down with chiefing duties that he never wanted.

Maybe that was what made him so reckless that night, made him think of things other than becoming chief and getting married and having children, all the things his father wanted him to do yet he cringed away from. It wasn't that he didn't want to get married or have children he just didn't want to give up his way of life just yet. He drank more than he normally would and smiled a little wider than he usually would and chattered away endlessly about dragons, all the species he and his friends had discovered, their classes and powers and how he hoped to one day explore that entire world although that would probably never happen if his father had his way. For once in his life Hiccup could finally be someone other than himself.

Eret listened and nodded and drank tankard to tankard with the young man, able to hold his liquor far better and finding Hiccup enthusiasm almost intoxicating until finally it all became a little too much and he knew he would do something awful if he didn't put an end to it now and send Hiccup back to his cell to sleep off the effects of the alcohol. He grabbed Hiccup by the arm to steady him and led him outside.

"I think we should both get a little fresh air before I take you to bed," the Trapper said in what should have been a big brother voice but came out sultry and seductive to Hiccup's tender ears.

"Your bed?" the boy asked before chuckling merrily and waving to Toothless. "Is it softer than the straw in the cell, because I'd rather have something soft under me?"

Eret blinked and glanced down at the younger man. "Beg pardon?"

Hiccup looked up at him almost expectantly before shrugging slim shoulders. "Nothing, just being silly I guess." There was disappointment in his voice and a strange sound of longing that eve Hiccup didn't quite understand. He wasn't naïve or stupid, he knew the way his stomach was knotting was completely due to the rocking of the ship or the mead. It was something far deeper, that need for freedom and to do one last crazy thing before it was taken away from him. Perhaps a one nightstand with someone he didn't know and didn't rely on, who would vanish from his life as quickly as he entered it. He needed something without commitment or strings attached. But the Trapper either didn't seem interested or didn't understand and Hiccup couldn't quite express himself the way he wanted, not because he was share but because he treated people as he did dragons and usually waited for them to make the first move which was what he had thought when Eret said he was taking him to bed.

He startled slightly when the larger man pulled him to a stop. "Are you suggesting…?" the Trapper began, staring at Hiccup intently as he tried to make sense of what Hiccup wanted. "Have you ever been with a man?"

Hiccup gave that non-caring shrugged. "On occasion." He didn't explain further, not wanting to sound childish in front of someone like Eret.

The taller man opened his mouth then shut it then opened it again, making a great impression of a fish out of water before letting Hiccup go and rotating his shoulders as if to impress Hiccup, not that the boy wasn't already impressed by his physic. "Well, I'm guessing they were never quite like me, no? I'm taking it you're bottoming because I don't do bottom." He didn't add "unless forced to".

Hiccup gave a bark of laughter. "What makes you think I bottom?" he scoffed, puffing out his chest but not pulling the look nearly as well as Eret. He eeped in surprise when Eret stalked toward him ever so slowly until Hiccup had his back pressed against the main mast.

"Because that little bottom of yours has been begging me to take it all night, lad," he purred seductively against Hiccup's ear before running his tongue along the ridge, making Hiccup inhale sharply. He wasn't usually so crude with potential lovers but then again he rarely allowed himself to get so drunk or have someone as delectable as this…Hiccup…in his company.

"It has?" Hiccup asked in confusion before giggling at his own silliness and looking up with sultry green eyes. "Maybe it has…but if you can't tame a dragon I highly don't you can tame it."

"Is that a challenge?"

"Uh huh."

A fierce grin lifted Eret's lips. "Oh…I'm going to enjoy you," he purred, leaning against the mast with one arm bent over Hiccup's head while the other trailed down his leather clad chest, down his tone stomach to hover over the growing bulge in his pants, his fingers barely brushing against in and giving the boy a chance to say "no" and pull away. As much as he may want this strange youth he was not going to force himself on him.

Surprisingly Hiccup didn't pull away. His gaze was steady as he stared up at Eret and even the questioning warble from Toothless couldn't distract him. "I don't bite," he assured, his voice barely above a whisper as he took Eret's wrist and pressed his hand firmly against his groin. He made a little lusty moan sound deep in the bad of his throat. Eret's hand was so much larger than Astrid's.

Eret moaned as well. "You better not." This wasn't exactly how he saw his day going when they captured the boy but it was so much better than spending another cold night alone. Sailors often helped each other through times of crisis or loneliness and Eret had done his share of buggering and being buggered over the years but none were like this, so lithe and lively.

They had both forgotten the dragon curled up by the bow of the ship watching their every move with curiosity. Toothless's ears perked with every moan and whimper Hiccup made and he watched wide eyed as his rider took on a new mate, not exactly one he would have preferred for his boy either. He covered his head with his paws and tried to find something more interesting to focus on than the crude sounds coming from the two humans.

Eret's fingers danced around the bulge in Hiccup's pants, teasing and gently squeezing until the boy was whining with need, careless of the men who could not doubt hear them from the crow's nest. "You like that, Hic-cup?" he purred, his fingers moving lower to cup the boy's balls. Gods, he hadn't felt up someone like this in years. When he and his men had sex it was usually straight to business and that was that. With this boy, this Hiccup, he could have a little fun. "You like being touched by dirty old sailors?"

Hiccup pressed into his grip but chuckled softly. "You're what…five minutes older than me?"

The older man raised a brow. "Exactly how old are you?"

"Twenty…uhm… You?"

Eret laughed. "Twenty-five but obviously a lot more experienced than you."

"Shows what you know," Hiccup argued, getting a little frustrated that Eret wasn't moving a little faster and that his hands hadn't travelled under his clothing yet.

Eret's caresses became gentle, barely a press of fingers as he stroked up and down the bulge. "I can make you cum so hard you'll need new pants just by gentle touches and a tongue in your ear." As if to prove his point he did just that, slipping the tip of his tongue down that sensitive cannel while teasingly running his finger up and down Hiccup's groin.

"My girlfriend can do better," Hiccup groaned in challenge, feeling bold and reckless and he wasn't exactly lying, Astrid didn't even need to touch him to make him lose control at times.

Well that did it for Eret. He had been trying to be cool and suave and not let his own arousal take control. His length poked at the crotch of his trousers and against Hiccup's leg, demanding attention and wanting to shut the youth up but as he had learned long ago in such circumstances, intimacy was not something that lasted long and was best kept out of any one nightstand whether it be his crew, employer or some strange dragon boy. "Drop your pants," he ordered Hiccup, not having the patience to figure out how to undo all the straps and ties that connected it to the boy's armor. Instead he worked his own trousers, letting them fall to his knees before working on his aching erection. He had never been this hard, not since he was a lad at least and learning the ropes of sex with a pretty young girl from his tribe. But that was a long time ago; now stood a magnificent piece of flesh just begging to be filled. He yanked on his manhood, drawing precum to the tip and wiping it over the length. He didn't have lubricant with him and as wonderful as Hiccup's mouth looked, lips red and cheeks flushed from the alcohol, he was not allowing the boy to suck his cock. It was too intimate for a onetime thing that was likely never to happen again. He used his own spit instead, filling his palm with saliva before coating it over his aching length. Oh Gods! He might just explode before he even entered the kid. There wasn't much time.

His fingers still slick, Eret waited until Hiccup's trousers were around his ankles before taking the boy's left hip in one hand, pulled him pant a step with instructions to opens his legs a little wider, then began working that tight ring of muscles with his wet fingers. They said nothing during the process. Hiccup moaned and groaned as he was slowly stretched and Eret focused entirely on his work.

"Oh Gods!" Hiccup whimpered, pushing back into those talented fingers.

"Keep quiet," Eret warned, remembering his crew and deciding this really wasn't something he wanted passed on to Drago. His employer was a madman and if he learned Eret had relations with Hiccup he was sure to use it to his advantage somehow. He really should have taken Hiccup to his bed.

"Feels…feels good," Hiccup muttered softly before pressing his to the cool wood of the mast.

Neither of them felt the cold in the air. Their bodies were superheated with need and desire. Eret fought to keep control of himself and stretch Hiccup properly so that he wouldn't hurt the boy but the more he worked the harder he got until it was such a burning ache he could take it no more. He placed one large hand over Hiccup's mouth, pulled him back until they were flush against one another then thrust in with one swift piston of his hips. Sure enough the boy gave a startled cry that was thankfully muffled by Eret's hand. "Like that?" Eret huffed in Hiccup's ear when he was fully sheathed inside the boy's body. "Is that what you wanted, lad, a nice thick rod shoved deep inside you?" He waited a moment before pulling out and shoving his length all the way back in. "That's why you came to me, huh? Not to steal my dragons but be filled by one?" Whoa…that sounded a little too much like something Drago might say so Eret shook it off for something more suitable for him. The hand he had on Hiccup's hip moved down to grasp the boy's left inner thigh then lifted it up to open him more and give Eret better access so he could go deeper.

A deep rumble went through Eret's chest as he adjusted his angle. Hiccup's insides rippled around his length, tightening and loosening with each thrust, moan or cry Hiccup gave. The kid didn't just take it he thrived at being fucked so hard and deep. He used the mast, his long fingers pressed against the wood as he threw himself back, wanting to be impaled, needing to be filled. Even with only one leg he pushed back, meeting every thrust, demanding more and striving to take all he could get. Eret had never had such a partner and it only enthralled him more, making him want to meet the challenge presented before, making him want to own this strange dragon boy.

Grunts and the slapping of wet flesh was all that could be heard across the deck in the dead of night and members of the night watch whom Eret thought had dozed off much as they usually did on such cold late nights turned their attention to the barely visible couple rutting below them and shaking the mast ever to slightly with each piston of hips. Oh they made an exotic sight. Rough hands tugged at soft flesh. Hard flesh plunged into pliable and needy opening.

Hiccup's cries that had started soft and barely noticeable grew in volume the closer he came to the edge of his orgasm. He pressed his hands and forehead to the mast and shoved back on that thick long cock as Eret piston forward, each time going balls deep, each time slamming into Hiccup's prostrate and sending blinding flashes of light behind Hiccup's eye lids. His stomach tightened as if trying to hold Eret's length in place as he tittered over the edge. His muscles tensed and he whimpered, trying to speak cohesively but his words were lost. There was nothing to describe this feeling. No way he could tell Eret just how good this was, how much he needed this feeling of being filled. And it was too much. He was falling over the edge, pleasure, pain, desire and need consuming him in a fire far hotter than any produced by dragon or man and he cried out his orgasm as ropes of cum spilled from his length to paint the mast.

Eret's hand slapped over his mouth once more. "Be quiet," the man hissed and all Hiccup could do was say a murmured apology as he continued to ride the length pounding into him, his cock already twitching back to life and half hard. He didn't normally recover this quickly but while his insides stung and burned from the continuous friction there was unspeakable pleasure as well. Eret kept his hand over the boy's mouth, not risking being discovered by his men. "I want to cum in you," he whispered to Hiccup. It was incredibly rare for him to want to cum in anyone. Personally he didn't like the feel of cum inside him so he never subjected anyone to such treatment and preferred to finish off by hand but Hiccup was different. This felt right as if meant to be but he would not cum inside unless Hiccup gave him permission. Judging by the sudden intake of breath and tension in the boy's body it was unlikely he would be granted such permission.

"I…" Hiccup began around Eret's hand covering his mouth. It took a moment before the man moved it enough for Hiccup to answer properly.

"Please let me cum in you," Eret pleaded, his hips rotating and making Hiccup groan. This was too intimate, too much for a one night fling. It was something Eret didn't understand, a primal need the fill and conquer and make this boy his. "I need to cum in you." He wasn't asking anymore.

A small nod, barely noticeable but there all the same. "Y…yeah," the boy agreed.

It wasn't enough. "Tell me to cum in you," Eret demanded, a growl in his voice.

"Cum in me," Hiccup whimpered, feeling the start of another orgasm coming, triggered by such naughty and dirty words normally only used behind closed doors. And while the deck may have been empty except for Toothless and the night watchmen in the crow's nest that neither of them had paid much notice to, those words gave off an element of danger and aching arousal.

"You need me to cum in you. Naughty little lads like you NEED cum in you. Beg me, Hiccup. Tell me how deep you want my seed."

Hiccup whimpered. He didn't understand. He and Astrid talked dirty so often in private that this shouldn't have been a problem. It shouldn't have turned him on so much so that cum was already spilling from his length as a second…no third wave of unspeakable pleasure rocked him. "All the way. Fill my guts all the way. I…I need this, Eret…son or Eret. Oh Gods…ERET!"

That hand slapped over his mouth once more and this time all niceties were gone as their hips slammed together and hot…red hot sum shot deep into his ass, as if he were skewered on Eret's length and hammered into mast. His cries and screams were muffled but they were there nonetheless, exciting the arousal of the men how heard and bringing Eret those last few inches over the edge.

Their bodies convulsed together, adrenaline coursing through them until finally Eret caught his breath and very slowly, gently lowered Hiccup's leg back to the ground. He gave a gentle laugh against the back of Hiccup's head, his breath ruffling sweat covered hair. "I think…I think you wore me out," he managed, his breathing labored and heart still thumping loudly. "No one's ever done that before."

Hiccup chuckled once his mouth was free, his own breathing labored and heart pounding. "Happy to be the first."

"Don't get cocky, lad," the older male warned as he stepped back, his length slipping out of Hiccup, deflated and covered with his seed. Cum dripped from Hiccup's worn hole but it was still a wonderful sight to behold. He gave it a hard slap making the youth jump. "I know people who would pay big for a chance at this lovely ass."

"Well it's not for sale," Hiccup joked as he struggled to right himself. He was exhausted now and just wanted to curl up next to his dragon.

Eret nodded but there was a hint of worry in his eyes. "You better spend the night with me. My cot's big enough."

Hiccup's brow rose. "Is that an offer for a second round?"

"No, just a precaution," Eret said firmly, sounding remarkably like Stoick the Vast at that moment. Then his face softened. "Maybe."

Hiccup only grinned and shook his head. "Not without Toothless."

To Eret's utter astonishment the Nightfury came upon hearing his name and went straight to grooming his rider, obviously not liking the smell of the trapper on his boy and making it clear Hiccup was not going anywhere without anymore. "Alright, alright, the dragon can bunk with us," he agreed, throwing up his hands in defeat. He was starting to think that maybe, the kid had a chance against Drago Bludvist.


	4. Chapter 4

Finding Salvation through Brutal Damnation 3

Eret pulled himself out of bed with a groan. He'd had plenty of handovers in the past and this was by far not the worse but he did feel a little queasy and it took a moment or two to orient himself. It had been an expectantly good night. He had planned on things happening as they did but he would be lying if he claimed to not enjoy every moment of his encounter with the young, rather brash Viking.

His chocolate brown gaze travelled across his cramped quarters where the youth slept curled in his dragon's embrace. He had tried convincing Hiccup to climb into bed with him but the Nightfury had other plans and all but dragged the boy by the back of his pants to the corner and, like an oversize mother cat, made the boy go to sleep next to him, legs and tail wrapped tightly around his lanky form. If that wasn't enough whenever it caught Eret looking at his boy he'd wrap a wing over him like a blanket to shield him from the Trapper's hungry gaze. Yep, the kid certainly had a dragon problem that Eret never encountered before…a nanny dragon. Eret had laughed at first until a rogue plasma blast had nearly taken his head and singed a few locks of hair that had escaped his ponytail after such a rigorous night. Of course the boy didn't protest to his dragons over protectiveness. He had passed out almost the moment his head nuzzled against the dragon's side. Eret was pretty sure the kid was not a real drinker.

And the proof of that came when the young Viking blearily opened his blood shot eyes and gave a low moan. "Ow…" he mumbled, pushing a leathery wing aside to get up. "Toothless…come on, bud, let me up. I got to go pee." He eeped a moment later, realizing they were not alone or for that matter home. His face turned a pretty shade of red when he met Eret's gaze. "Ahm…ah…ow!" He placed a hand to his head and winced in pain. "I think this falls under a two block headache."

"Do you want some ice?" Eret offered as he dressed, grinning at the wide eyed and red faced youth.

"Ah…yeah, thanks," Hiccup murmured, again trying to free himself from the Nightfury. "Toothless, let me up. I'm serious. I am not doing my business here!" he hissed the last bit lowly in an attempt to not have Eret overhear him but the older man only grinned more. Eventually Hiccup did break free and with a scowl to the Nightfury, got wobbly to his feet. "Thank you. Now what was that all about?"

The ebony dragon warbled at him before standing as well and shaking out his wings, slapping Hiccup in the back of the head in the process.

"What was that for?" Hiccup demanded before pushing him back playfully. He tittered slightly, his bad led looking about to give but Toothless ducked and caught him, his head poking into the boy's stomach. Hiccup hurriedly pushed himself off and back to his feet. "Okay, that wasn't so good, bud. I must have eaten something bad last night."

"Or drank enough mead to make most of my men very happy," Eret countered with a chuckle before handing Hiccup a small block of ice. "You sure you want two?"

"Maybe one would be good for now," Hiccup conceded, placing the ice against his aching head before slumping against a wall. His hair was mused, half sticking straight up from where Toothless had tried grooming him, and his armor was splotching, again due to the dragon and its tongue. Obviously it didn't like the smell of Eret anywhere on his boy. "Dare I ask what happened last night?" Hiccup asked, sounding very timid compared to when they first met. He kept trying to avoid Eret's gaze, that red flush still making his cheeks bright.

"You don't remember?"

Ah, Hiccup was an adorable thing when he bit his lower lip and glanced away in embarrassment. It made Eret chuckle lowly and things deep in his gut twist in memory of just how tight and wonderful this boy was. Eret had never met anyone quite like him before and it brought a strange feeling to the Trapper. Without much thought he reached out and touched Hiccup's cheek, silently wishing he had done more than simply bugger the boy. Hiccup was very slight of frame but undeniably masculine. The stubble along his jawline was only a day or two old which meant the boy was usually clean shaven which Eret preferred in all his companions but in Hiccup it was much more. His cheek was still very soft, not yet hardened by manhood.

"What are you doing?" Hiccup asked, his eyes impossibly wide as he stared up at the older man.

"Something I should have done last night," Eret breathed against his lips as he lowered his head. And then, just before his lips could claimed their prize he found himself being shoved back – not by Hiccup but rather a very grumpy Nightfury who seemed to be giving them both shit. "Okay, okay…hands off, I get the message. He didn't seem so uptight last night," he said, looking to Hiccup for answers.

Bit by bit pieces of the night before were coming back to Hiccup and he found himself more embarrassed by his actions than upset by doing any of them and as always Toothless seemed to understand he needed a few minutes to get himself together before facing the reality of it all. First, he had cheated on Astrid, not with another woman but a man. Sure he'd had sex with other men before, usually his friends, the people he trusted with his life and…well body, but Astrid knew about that and once they had become an official couple all that had ended and he focused solely on her. When he was a stupid kid such things were forgivable but he wasn't a stupid kid anymore. He was an engaged man. Secondly, he had pretty much run away from home. Okay, yeah, so Eret and his men had captured him and Toothless but they could have escaped the night before rather than letting curiosity get the better of them – him – or deciding to go see this Drago Bludvist character and try and talk him out of creating a dragon army. It had worked with Alvin the Treacherous hadn't it? Sort of? Hiccup had always been a little reckless but this may have pushed a whole new set of boundaries. Yet he still couldn't bring himself to leave, not even when Toothless began forcefully shoving him toward the door.

"Toothless, stop it," he said sternly, twisting around and nearly tripping when that blunt nose stabbed him in the belly with a "get going" motion. "Toothless… Hey! I'm not going so give it up." He gave a grunt and then with all his strength shoved the Nightfury's big head away from him. "I know Dad tells you to take care of me but I'm not a little boy, bud. I'll stay where I want."

Toothless rolled his eyes and gave a grumble of exasperation and sat back on his hindquarters.

"Thank you," Hiccup huffed, his chest heaving and chest tight. It only got worse when he glanced at Eret. "Ah…look, I really don't remember what I did last night. I don't normally drink and you see there was this Changewing once that sort of hypnotised me while I was trying to train it and well…since then I sort of do crazy things when I drink." He rubbed the back of his head and gave a small laugh. "So, I'm sorry if I did anything…ah silly, or led you on. I really don't know…ah…" He fell back against the door with a yelp when Eret strutted up to him with the same swagger and fierceness of when they first met.

"So you're saying you don't remember anything from last night?" the Trapper asked, his voice low and rumbling and making things in Hiccup groin twitch as a faint memory surfaced.

"I…" The look Eret gave him was full of amusement and undeniable hunger, like Hiccup was some delicious morsel just waiting to be gobbled down. His breathing grew rapid as he stared up at the older man. "Did something special happen that I should remember?" Hiccup said, calling upon his usual sarcasm to ease his rapidly beating heart.

For a moment Eret's brows bunched and he looked very uncertain by Hiccup's words but then he caught the slight tremble barely noticeable under Hiccup's armor, the way Hiccup's voice was slightly higher than it should have been. He placed one hand just above the young man's waist, his thumb idly rubbing over the scale like armor and stepped up close, completely invading Hiccup's space while flexing his muscles ever so slightly. He moved in as if for a kiss before aiming for the boy's ear instead. "Is your arse still tender?" he whispered seductively. "If so, I hear a morning buggering can cure that."

Hiccup inhaled sharply. "Like I said…I ah…wasn't in my right mind. The Changewing and alcohol and…ah…" His breath hitched when he was pulled flush against the taller man and felt what he hoped to only be morning wood. "Ah…Eret, is it? Look, I just made a really silly mistake yesterday – not saying that it was bad or anything just that I wasn't really myself and well…"

The man didn't go any further. Eret just watched him, their bodies flush to one another and yep, Hiccup's own body was reacting. Eret did have a nice build and was rather handsome and well…if Hiccup didn't already have Astrid and like half a dozen other people constantly trying to get with him, he might have given serious consideration to joining Eret's crew…if they weren't hunting dragons.

"You should leave," Eret said, his voice stern but he didn't move back or release Hiccup's hip.

Hiccup nodded. "Yeah."

"Take your dragon and go home."

"Sure," Hiccup agreed but still neither of them moved for a minute or two more.

For a split second Eret's hand tightened around Hiccup's hip and he pulled the boy closer, his erection near painful as he fought not to imagine impaling the youth once more. His eyes closed and he groaned inwardly. "The things I want to do to you…" he bit out, unconsciously thrusting his hips into the younger man's and electing a gasped moan from Hiccup. "If I bugger you know I'll never want to let you go. I'll have you pinned to that door and pounding you until you went through."

Such words should have frightened the Viking but it was oddly thrilling to know someone wanted him that bad but was fighting against it and it made Hiccup a little hard. "Ah…well…" He was at a loss for words and that felt weird. "I'm flattered?"

Eret shook his head and chuckled. He pressed his chin onto the top of Hiccup's head. "I could have had a lot of fun with you."

A pounding at the door made them both jump. "Eret, son of Eret, we've reached Drago's army," a man informed them.

Eret sighed into Hiccup hair before stepping back. "You need to take your dragon and leave, now. You don't want to face off with Drago Bludvist," he warned as his fingers slipped away from the youth.

"I'm going to talk with him," Hiccup insisted, regaining some of his composure.

"Drago doesn't talk, he conquers and destroys. You're not going to convince him to free his dragons."

Hiccup's bright green eyes looked at his skeptically. "You don't know me…I have to try."

And Eret knew, just by the determination in those bright eyes that there was nothing he could say that would dissuade the young man. He was tempted to yell at his men to turn the ship around, to flee Drago's forces before the madman could get his hands on Hiccup, to maybe through the boy and his dragon into the hold, hide them and never let them go, but he knew he couldn't. One way or another Hiccup would face Drago and foolishly try to convince him of the good in dragons.


	5. Chapter 5

Finding Salvation through Brutal Damnation 4

"Stubborn, bullheaded…" Stoick grumbled as he glared at the empty bed in his son's loft. The boy hadn't returned home the night before. This shouldn't have been so surprising, it wasn't as if Hiccup hadn't taken off before when he didn't want to face the reality that one day he would be chief. No, all was fine and well if the boy was a stand in chief – even though that was a fight and a half some days – but actually chief? No, Hiccup had made it more than clear he never EVER wanted to be chief of Berk or any other tribe. He was a free spirit that boy but sadly, it was time he faced facts; Stoick was getting older and wouldn't be around forever. It was time for him to retire and Hiccup to take the reins. This way Stoick could still be there to guide him instead of Hiccup being thrust into the hot seat as Stoick had when his father was killed in a dragon raid so many years ago. He didn't want Hiccup to feel alone as chief and left floundering trying to find his feet at the worst possible time. He was doing this for both their good. Ah, but Hiccup didn't see it that way. No, he had got it into his thick skull that by becoming chief he would lose his freedom and no longer be a dragon rider. Being chief meant more responsibilities not giving up you entire life, it mean adjustments and setting new priorities, things Stoick knew Hiccup could do if the boy only set his mind to it.

But no, Hiccup had to run away with that dragon of his instead of facing his destiny. No doubt he was out mapping the known world again or moping about at the outpost on Dragon's Edge. Sometimes the boy was too predictable and that was the only reason Stoick had not bothered going after his son when the young man took off the way he did. Hiccup needed time to think and clear his head so he could finally come to terms with becoming chief because whether he accepted the position now while Stoick was still around to help him or after Stoick died, Hiccup would become chief. It was just a matter of whether or not he wanted to go about it the hard way or not.

He was tempted to just let his son cool down and wait for his return but there was a nagging in the back of his mind that away happened whenever his boy got into some sort of trouble he couldn't get out of on his own. At first he dismissed it. After all there was peace throughout the Archipelago so what was there to fear? Well this was Hiccup and trouble seemed to be drawn to him much like Hiccup was drawn to just about any dragon known to man. Well, if Hiccup was on the Edge then it wouldn't hurt to take a fly out and check on him, maybe have a man to man talk…after he tied the little blighter to something or had Toothless sit on him to keep him still and from running off again…although he might have to hog tie the Nightfury as well. He might need a little backup for that.

So with Gobber and Astrid in tow he headed far from Berk south to the Edge in hopes of talking some sense into son. With any luck they could make the announcement by week's end and before winter set Berk would finally have a new chieftain and Stoick would be happily retired…maybe with a grandbaby or two on the way if all went well.

. . .

"Alright, stick close to me and don't say a word until I give the all clear," Eret warned, keep Hiccup and Toothless close to him as the made there way across the wide gangplank. "Drago's not going to be happy about us losing all those dragons and the last thing he'll want is to hear you selling some pitch about how dragons and men can be all friendly like. Just let him cool down and when it's all clear you can talk." He looked the rider over with a frown. He should have made the kid ditch his armor and throw on some furs, at least then he might've passed a one of his crew not some exotic Viking from an unknown tribe. Although Hiccup's pale complexion might have given his heritage away. He was really hoping Drago wouldn't way the kid or his Nightfury much attention…but then Hiccup's dragon WAS a Nightfury and Drago had been hunting them down for quite some time. Oddly enough he never took one into his growing army which made Eret both curious and worried about Hiccup's dragon's fate on this ship.

"Hey, I've handled Outcasts and Berserkers," Hiccup chimed in, not seeing the danger at all. "I think I can handle one grumpy Wanderer. I'm a Peacekeeper, it's what I do."

Eret gave a snort. "And he eats boys like you for lunch so keep that trap shut until I give the all clear." He gave a light cuff to the back of Hiccup's head for emphasis. "I'm not breaking you out of a cell if he decides to throw you in one…and trust me, you'll be happy if that's all he does to you." He shoved the young man behind him so that he was between him, flanked by two of his best warriors, and with the Nightfury taking up the rear, followed by two more warriors. They crossed the plank in formation and followed Drago's men's to the center of the great ship where the warlord awaited them. And of course Drago was not at all pleased to see them, empty handed and dragonless again…with the exception of Toothless. "Drago, old friend!" Eret said, spreading his arms wide as if happy to see the older man standing impatiently before a large table with an interestingly looking map that Hiccup could help but ogle.

Drago didn't even bother looking up from his map as he instructed his chief navigator on where he wanted the ships laid out for their attack on the Nest. He grumbled under his breath, speaking softly, his voice near hypnotic in his deep rumbling tones, never raising it past a whisper.

Hiccup leaned sideways to look past Eret's big shoulders at the large dark man Eret had been addressing. This Drago didn't look like a Wanderer or even a Viking. Sure he was big and muscly but his skin was a shade rarely seen this far north, from an area of the world usually much, much warmer. Yet the cold didn't seem to bother this man. He stood, one arm bare the other covered shoulder to fingertips in metal armor. A cloak of dragon skin hung from his massive shoulders to just below his knees. His hair was pulled back in tight dreads that flowed down his back. Hiccup raised one brow, unsure where this man hailed from. He certainly never saw anyone like him before and Hiccup was fascinated to learn more about his section of the world, once they were done with this dragon army nonsense.

"Where are my dragons, Eret?" the man said, his voice rising only a little but his gaze still firmly on the map before him.

Eret rubbed the back of his neck. "Well, there was a bit of a mishap. You see the dragon thief stole them all…again, I know, so we couldn't make the quota as requested…"

"Again…" Drago grumbled, still not looking at him.

"Yes, well, that's the unfortunate part. We had an entire ship full and…"

The dark man finally looked up from the map and stared down at Eret, his eyes dark and as black as a shark's. "More excuses, Eret, son of Eret? You're supposed to be the finest trapper in all the world yet you continue to disappoint me." He waved one arm at the crates and cages behind him. "These men have caught well over ten times the amount you promised me. Tell me again why I keep you under my employment let alone alive?"

Eret swallowed thickly as the other man approached him. "Now Drago, you can't possibly blame me for some fool vigilante do-gooder who thinks dragons should be free or whatever demented thing they have going through their fool head. The Ice Spitter…"

"I'm tired of excuses, Eret…" Drago growled, advancing on the Trapper. "Perhaps I should find someone more trusting to take over your crew."

"Drago, don't you think…"

"It was my fault," Hiccup hurried chimed in, scooting around Eret to face the warlord.

"Hiccup, no," Eret hissed, grabbing the boy's arms and trying unsuccessfully to pull him back. The kid was surprisingly strong.

Of course once the boy rounded Eret the dragon followed and Eret was torn between covering his face in exasperation or grabbing the boy and ordering his men to retreat which would never work because Dragon's men would simply use their blow darts to knock them all out. He should have known this boy would be more trouble than he was worth.

Drago's brows rose in surprise and he took a step back to let the boy and dragon in between him and Eret. He gave the Trapper a questioning look. This boy was willowy and small of frame despite his height and clad in unusual armor. To top that off he had a Nightfury right at his side bearing teeth at Drago in warning.

The boy firmly shoved the Nightfury's snort away from him so that the dragon stood next to him rather than in front. "Yeah, hi," the boy began although he was giving the Nightfury a "back off a bit" look that the dragon was clearly ignoring in favor of growling at Drago. "Uhm…we didn't mean to cause any trouble. You see I'm a dragon trainer and well these guys looked like they could use all the help they could get so…well we saw dragons in distress and tried to help but kind of set them free instead so…yeah, I thought we'd ought to come and apologize in person and see if you needed some help training your dragons."

"Train dragons?" Drago echoed, looking from Hiccup to Eret in disbelief. "You brought me a dragon trainer?"

Eret wetted his lips. "Eh…so it would seem. Hiccup, what did I tell you?" he hissed the last part under his breath in hopes that only the boy would hear him.

"Hic-cup?" the warlord asked, eyeing the young man and dragon again. That name sounded awfully familiar, something whispered to him long ago. He banished the thought as he regarded the boy. "And what makes you think I need a dragon trainer?"

The boy didn't seem put off a bit. "Well you've got cages filled with wild dragons so…you're not trading them with the Romans, are you?"

"No," Drago said slowly, taken back boy the boy's brashness. "They're my army."

Hiccup wrinkled his nose at that. "What on Earth would you need with a dragon army?" he asked, his left arm going up to wrap around the neck of his Nightfury friend. "Dragons are kind, sweet and loyal creatures. If you show them kindness they'd do just about anything you want. Isn't that right, bud?" The Nightfury rubbed against him with a happy warble, but his keen eyes stayed on Drago in warning. "Can I see them?"

Now Drago was even more confused. "See what?"

"Your dragons. How can you possibly have a dragon army without a trainer? I'm taking it not one of your men speaks Dragonese?"

"And you do?"

Hiccup gave a noncommittal shrug. He didn't seem the least bit threatened by Drago or his men and smiled brightly as he petted his Nightfury, a dragon Drago had not seen in many years, the race extinct and the last of its kind supposedly draped over his shoulders. The Nightfury continued to growl at Drago and shove at the boy warningly but this Hiccup only whispered comforting words to him and petted his head, either not understanding what the beast was saying or choosing to ignore its warnings. Still there was something very familiar about him and the way he held himself, an air of royalty and self-assurance few held before Drago Bludvist. He did not coward or seem afraid as he well should have been.

"I do not need a dragon trainer," Drago answered with a deep rumble.

"Then who makes sure they're healthy and fit for…eh…battle," Hiccup fumbled with his words a little. He didn't like dragons being used as weapons for war. Sure Berk had had to rely on them in the past to defend their homes but they didn't have a dragon army so much as a few defenders. They never went out seeking a fight if they could help it so seeing Drago with so many – and this was only one ship in his vast fleet – made him nervous. What could Drago possibly want with so many dragons?

"Hiccup…" Eret hissed behind him once more and Toothless gave another not-so-gentle shove in a clear "time to go" fashion.

He moved to step around Drago only for the man to side step and block his way. "I'm just thinking of the dragons' health," he assured, raising his hands to show he meant no harm. Okay, this was getting creepy now. He could hear dragons all around him in distress, some weeping silently while other moaned and snarled and growled. This was not a safe place for dragons and whoever this dragon thief was had been doing the right thing freeing them. This Drago Bludvist was no friend to dragons. "By the way…this is Toothless and he says we're going now."

The dark man wasn't listening now, his gaze was solely on Hiccup, searching his face as he remembered another claiming to care only for the dragon's safety and instead stealing every last one, setting them free and then riding off with them. He remembered bright green eyes much like this Hiccup's staring up at him, first clouded with need and lust then scorn and hatred. He remembered auburn hair cascading down a willowy thin body, so agile and tone and pliable under knowledgeable hands. He remembered the arguments and fights that turned a would be lover into a hated enemy but most of all he remembered a soft voice whispering the name of a child once thought lost or even dead. Hiccup.

His eyes snapped to attention at Hiccup's words and his hand shot out to grab the boy. The Nightfury gave a warning plasma blast at his feet before lowering one wing for Hiccup to hop on. A moment later they were airborne and Hiccup was reaching a hand toward Eret.

"Go!" Eret ordered, ignoring the pro-offered hand and giving Toothless a hard slap to the flank but Hiccup's momentary hesitation to retrieve his new friend was all Drago needed and he singled for his men to shoot the Nightfury down. Eret saw the attack coming and yelled at Hiccup to duck but it was too late. Darts flew from all directions and pierced the dragon's thick hide. One moment it was in the air the next it was crashing to the deck only having enough time to buck Hiccup off and toward – at least he hoped – safety.

"TOOTHLESS!" Hiccup screamed as for the second time in as many days his dragon was tranquilized. He staggered to his feet and stumbled toward his dragon only to have two men grab him and hold him back. "Let go of me!"

Drago hummed softly to himself as he looked over the fallen Nightfury. "It seems you didn't fail me after all, Eret, son of Eret. You've brought me the last Nightfury AND our dragon thief," he purred in a low and dangerous voice.

"I thought…" Eret began before shaking his head and hurried getting between the madman and the youth as Drago advanced on Hiccup. "Drago….my friend…this boy, he's just some crazy kid with a bunch of silly things in his head. He doesn't know what he's talking about. His momma probably dropped him on his head a few too many times. He fancies himself a dragon trainer but seriously, who can understand the creatures let alone talk to one? They're just stupid animals, am I right? Look, you keep the Nightfury, I'll take the kid. You'll never hear from him again, my word as a trapper."

"Your word means nothing," Drago spat as he grabbed Eret by the face and threw him aside.

"Eret!" Hiccup yelled in surprise, his struggles increasing against the men holding him.

Eret gave a grunt as he landed on all fours. Still, he fought to be heard. "Drago, he's nothing…just a dumb kid, really. He's not worth anything to you."

Drago regarded Hiccup for a moment in silence. "You may be right, Eret, but he's worth something to you." He took Hiccup's chin in a painful grip and raised his head so he could inspect him better. Oh yes, he recognized those eyes. They were just like hers. Perhaps he could kill two birds with one stone using this boy. He'd finally show Eret his place as well as capture the dragon thief and maybe…many sate his own desires while at it.

"Let go of me," Hiccup snarled, his lips curling back and nostrils flaring like a dragon. He repeated the order again but this time in fluent Dragonese alerting the dragons all around them and even those laden with army responded, rearing their heads and looking as if they might challenge their handlers. They responded to this boy far better than Drago had seen with anyone else, not need the power of the Alpha to make them do as he wished. The boy simply howled out to them, warbling and babbling and looking marvellously feral and dragonique. And the picture was complete. This boy WAS something special. He may be the Hiccup that Drago heard of so long ago or maybe another boy entirely but whoever he was there was no doubt that he was somehow, in some strange way, in tune with the dragons…maybe more so that the dragon thief ever claimed to be. He tried wrenching his arms free, tried kicking out first with his good foot then his bad, trying to topple the men and break free and for a while Drago let him struggle as he took in every inch of his lithe form as the dragons began to rebel.

The men looked around fearfully, the two holding Hiccup shaking in alarm and ready to drop the boy should even one dragon attack them.

"Drago, please…he's just a stupid kid," Eret pleaded again, struggling to his feet with the help of one of his men as he looked about anxiously at the commotion. "I can take him far from here. He'll never bother you again, I swear."

Drago's eyes swept over the youth, taking in every inch of his slim form that he hadn't earlier. Narrow hips, long lanky legs that looked tone but was hard to tell under all that leather. No, he needed to get rid of all that leather to get a better look at this boy, to know for certain if this was the boy he heard of and even if he wasn't…well he could indulge himself in a nice warm body for a while and it wasn't as if the dragon thief would know the difference between one boy and another.

He caught the boy's face in a tight grip and looked him over once more. "Oh…he's not going to be a bother, Eret," he purred before he back handed Hiccup so hard across the face that it sent the boy tumbling out of the men's hold and sprawling onto the ground unconscious. The chaos ended, the dragons becoming submissive once more by only one roar from Drago. "In fact, he's going to help me settle an old score." He finally spared the young trapper a look. "And since you're so fond of him you're going to help me train him."

Eret blinked up at him, his mouth suddenly dry. "Sir?" he managed, his heart pounding with growing fear.

Drago's lips turned up in a cruel smile and he pointed to the unconscious boy at his feet. "Take him to my quarters. The rest of you, get that dragon in a cage. It's time people remembered who is in charge here! I will not have any more failures!"

With that he stomped over to complete his arrangements and set guards to ensure that Eret delivered the dragon boy to his personal chambers. Eret needed to be reminded of his place in this army and how to follow orders to the letter, how best than to use his new little friend. Drago had seen the looks Eret gave this Hiccup and he knew something was amidst. It didn't matter. This dragon boy now belonged to him and with his help he would not only capture the dragon thief but create the greatest dragon army in history, and perhaps finally have found someone worthy of being his general and consort…after a little retraining of course. It was time for the Dragon Trainer to meet the Dragon Master.


	6. Chapter 6

Finding Salvation through Brutal Damnation 5

Eret's hands trembled as he smoothed Hiccup's hair back. This wasn't good, this wasn't good at all. He had been in Drago's employ for a number of years now, since he was Hiccup's age in fact and he knew that when Drago demanded someone to be taken to his chambers it was for only one of two reasons…to be tortured to death in the most horrific ways or…well Eret didn't want his mind travelling there. Unfortunately that was exactly why Hiccup was brought here. He had seen it in Drago's eyes when Hiccup first spoke. He should never have captured the kid. He should have forced the boy off his ship the moment he realized Hiccup wasn't the dragon thief. He should never have allowed emotion to get involved.

"Undress him," Drago ordered from a dark corner, watching as he ever did with those dark shark like eyes.

Eret closed his. "Drago…" he pleaded, his hand steadying in a lock of the boy's hair. "Please, he's just a kid."

Drago let out a low rumble that could have been a sigh. "You bring me this wondrous gift yet decide to bugger it before I even have a taste and now you claim he's a child?" the warlord ask, his voice dangerously calm.

Eret took a shaky breath. "I…how…"

"You betray yourself, Eret. The way you look at him, how you're so willing to defend him when you would normally feed one of men to a dragon before defending one of them," Drago answered as if it was so obvious. "Now, you've already defiled your gift to me so now you can have the curtesy of preparing him for me."

The Trapper's hands bunched in the fabric of the blankets under Hiccup. He didn't want this man touching Hiccup. Drago was sadist, he would tear Hiccup open just because he can and would get a kick out of watching he squirm and cry. It took a very strong person to survive Drago's affections and walk away in one piece. Eret knew that better than most. "Drago, please…" he begged once more. "What happened between us was a drunken stupor. It never should have happened. He shouldn't even be here."

"Yet here he is. You brought him to me, Eret, just as you do with all dragons."

"He's not a dragon, he's a kid."

"Well, I suppose I can simply take him dry, although I rather have a functioning general to my dragons instead a crippled whore." He waited and let the words sink in before, in a very gentle voice said, "Now if you care at all for him you'll undress him."

And that was it. To save Hiccup he had to do as Drago demanded. So with trembling fingers he began working the buckles to the boy's armor and lifting him into a sitting position to slowly strip it off, followed by the under vest, arm sheaths and tunic. He paused there, staring down at the pale freckled body and tracing his fingers over pale scars no doubt collected from his years of dragon training but it Hiccup looked small before he looked downright tiny without his armor. Not sickly small just thin built. His body was tone but not very muscular. For a moment Eret forgot they were not alone and let his fingers wander over the narrow chest with its light dusting of hair, baby fine and barely enough to be noticeable. There was much more the lower Eret got, still very find but like an auburn arrow pointing low to his groin.

"What are you waiting for?" Drago asked, his voice whispery from the darkness.

With a shaky breath Eret removed Hiccup's boot. He hesitated a moment with the prosthetic leg, unsure at first how to remove it and then when he figured it out relevantly placed it on the side table within easy reach of Hiccup should they find a way to escape. After all if Drago was planning on making Hiccup into some sort of general then he would need his leg, wouldn't he? Once it was out of the way he began slowly pulling down Hiccup's trousers, almost as eager to see Hiccup stripped of clothing as much as Drago now. There was just something about this boy that pulled at him, made him want to possess him once again and it took a good mental kick to remind himself that one, Hiccup was unconscious and clueless to what was happening to him and two, Drago was watching with hungry eyes. It was a strange sensation to be watched, even when it was a madman like Drago. It was sort of thrilling even if only subconsciously and Eret found himself growing exceptionally hard. Deft hands stroked Hiccup's narrow hips, removing the last visage of clothing blocking him from the wonder few he had only glimpsed the night before. The room was so quiet now he could almost forget Drago was there as he gazed down at Hiccup limp manhood leaning slightly to the left. From head to toe Hiccup was simply breathtakingly beautiful. Every little freckle was a beauty mark. Eret wanted to kiss each and every one. He pressed his lips to one boney hip and breathed in Hiccup's airy scent.

Drago made a noise of approval but Eret barely heard him, preferring to ignore his employer. If Drago was there this would be so much easier. He would wake Hiccup up in the sweetest way possible, his mouth wrapped around his lovely prick and sucking gently. Instead he reached up and cupped Hiccup's cheek, whispering his name softly in hopes of waking him up.

"No," Drago grunted. "Let him sleep while you prepare him."

Eret's hands fisted once more as he tried to calm himself. He was really getting hard and Drago's voice had cut into the fantasy he had begun having. Had Drago kept quiet he could have done this without losing momentum. "How? What do you want me to do?"

"Loosen him," Drago purred, enjoying the show immensely. "Use that talented mouth of yours. It has better uses than making up excuses."

Eret cursed under his breath before giving a small nod. It took a few minutes to get back in the rhythm. He trailed soft kissing down the length of Hiccup's body until he reached the boy's twitching prick. He breathed against it, smirking when it jumped to attention. Yeah, youth. He ran his tongue over it, lathering it in saliva before moving lower upon Drago's command. He licked a path down Hiccup's cock, over his hardening testicles and along the sternum. Then, lifting Hiccup left thigh to open him up, began licking and poking at the boy's puckered hole with his tongue. He started with slow flicks of his tongue, ignoring the sound of Drago's heavy footsteps as he moved to get a better view. He probed with his tongue until it slipped in with ease, darting in and out until the entrance was moist enough to work finger into.

The first muffled sound came from Hiccup as his hips shifted, unconsciously pressing into Eret's fingers.

A low chuckle came from behind. "It seems he likes you, Eret. Time you show how much you like him."

Eret groaned. Gods he was hard. But still, this wasn't right. Hiccup was okay cold, one half of his face swollen and bruised and despite his body obviously enjoying the attention, had no clue what was about to happen to him.

"What are you waiting for?" Drago growled from a dark corner.

"Don't rush me," Eret shot back then gulped when he realized what he had said. He quickly undid his trousers to compensate for his words. Then, with another deep breath, he pumped his cock, imagining the wonderful tightness he was about to enter again before pressing the head against Hiccup's opening and slowly pushing in.

Hiccup gave a moan, his neck arching and insides tightening for a moment.

"It's okay, babe, it's just me," Eret cooed softly, stroking the youth's hips as he pushed. "Relax…relax, love. This will feel so good in a minute." He pulled out then back in, slowly, carefully, not wanting to hurt the boy. He rocked his hips, his pace increasing as Hiccup adjusted to him. "Oh, Gods…" he breathed, pulling Hiccup closer as his hips piston faster.

"Wha…" Hiccup murmured, arching beneath him. Bleary eyes blinked open. "Eret…what are you…" He began to panic, his arms flailing as he tried to escape the older man. His long fingers dug into Eret's wrists, trying to dislodge them from his hips only to have Eret grab his arms instead and slam into him harder. "Ah…ngh…Eret!"

"I'm sorry…I'm so sorry…" Eret apologized but he was unable to stop now. He was wrapped in Hiccup's heat and no matter how wrong it was he simply couldn't stop. Hiccup struggled under him making the friction almost unbearable. He leaned forward and kissed Hiccup for the first time, causing the youth to gasp in surprise and arch into him. The boy fought for only a moment more before latching onto Eret, his fingers digging into the man's back as he bucked upward, meeting Eret's thrusts with his own and giving a muffled cry against hot possessive lips.

Hiccup tugged and pulled at Eret's clothing, no longer fighting to escape but to get closer, to pull the Trapper as deep inside him as he could. It was animalistic and before long he was curling into Eret and crying out his orgasm, clinging to him as his body shook. Eret leaned over him, panting heavily as he pumped his seed into the young Viking. He moaned into Hiccup's shoulder, completely forgetting Drago was there and feeling, for a moment, at peace.

"Oh Gods," he whispered, short of breath. He got onto his elbows and gazed down at the boy. He was falling for this boy, he knew it and it was dangerous yet he couldn't help it or stop it.

"Eret…" Hiccup whispered, confused at how they had got into such a position.

The name was repeated by a deeper, darker voice and Eret glanced over his shoulder where Drago stood already stripped of clothing and awaiting his turn. Eret closed his eyes and pressed his forehead to Hiccup's. "I'm sorry," he whispered once more before pulling out and climbing off the bed.

"Eret, what…" Hiccup began only to have his legs pulled further apart by a large hand. He gasped in surprise when Drago climbed on the bed and between his legs. He tried to scurry back but a hand caught his hip and held him in place. And before he could do so much as fight back he was impaled by a cock far larger than Eret's and reaching far deeper into him. He fell back with a scream, his back arching. There was no gentleness in that first stroke just one deep thrust that filled Hiccup to the brim and stole his breath. He thrashed on the bed, his body screaming in agony and mind flashing white as if stars were bursting behind his eyes. "Ngh…ngh…Eret…" he cried, trying to understand what was happening to him and coming up blank. His body jerked with each hard thrust as he was pounded into the bed. It was hard and his body burned but after a moment he managed to catch his breath and clear his head for a brief moment. His left hand fisted and with great determination he managed to prop himself up enough with swing a fist at Drago. He threw all his strength behind it, hoping to land a crippling blow and knock the man off his or at the very least dislodge him enough to escape but he was in an awkward position and even an upper cut that should have dislodge the man's jaw turned out to be no more effective than a slap to the face. In fact all it did was guarantee that he was hit and knocked back onto the bed a hand now on his throat to keep him still while the madman picked up his pace and pounded into him.

"No…stop!" Hiccup cried, clawing at the man's hand. He tried kicking but it had no effect either. He was effectively pinned, like worm on a hook and being gutted from the inside out. It hurt worse than anything he ever experienced before. With his free hand he patted the bed, absently thinking he might find a weapon of some sort or be able to grasp Eret's hand for support but the Trapper stepped back and shook his head, a look of fear and disgust on his handsome face. "Eret…"

The slamming of hard flesh into him grew painfully worse and Drago's squeezed his throat tighter. "Look at me, Little Dragon," the man growled lowly, using his thumb to force Hiccup's face forward. He squeezed even tighter when the boy resisted and Hiccup clasped both hands around his wrist. "There we go, look at your Master when you're taken. Make eye contact and accept the gift I'm about to bestow upon you."

Hiccup glared through his tears at the man and if he could have he would have spat on the man but as it was he could barely breathe.

"Drago…" Eret breathed, seeing Hiccup's face turn a bright red as he fought for breath.

"You did a good job preparing him, Eret," Drago purred, loosening his grip just enough for Hiccup to draw breath. "He's much looser than I anticipated."

Eret's mouth fell open and he looked at Hiccup's wide eyes. "I…" he began only for Hiccup to cry out and arch beneath Drago and start clawing at the man's arm again.

Drago moved his hips a little slower, rotating his hips just so before bucking forward hard. "No, I'm your Master, Little Dragon. You look at me, not him. He's only here to provide lubricant for your tight little hole. Look at me, boy. That's right." He got to his knees, pulling Hiccup's lower half up with him, and picked up his pace, his dark gaze never leaving Hiccup's teary one. He flecked his hand around the boy's throat one last time before ramming as far as he could and spilling his seed into that quivering and bleeding hole. A gave a few more hard jerks, emptying himself completely before pulling out, cum and blood splattering onto the bed covers.

Hiccup slumped, his body aching and stinging but unable to do more than lay there as Drago's grip around his bruised throat finally loosened and those thick long fingers began oddly gentle. Drago leaned over him for a minute, his finger dancing over what was sure to be a nasty bruise before trailing down his chest.

"Consider that you initiation into your training, my Little Dragon. If you wish me to be gentle then I suggest you submit willingly when I come to you," Drago instructed, admiring the lithe body before him. "And do everything I command."

"Like hell," Hiccup croaked, his eyes narrowing as he fought to sit up but could barely hold himself up with his elbows.

Drago chuckled. "Spirited. I like that." He grabbed Hiccup by the hair and dragged into a sitting position so that the boy was only a breath away. "I'm going to enjoy breaking you." He threw Hiccup back on the bed then fixed himself. "Eret, let's leave my pet to rest. He has a lot of training to look forward to." He placed a hand on Eret's shoulder, like an old friend or mentor would and grinned down at Hiccup before ushering the Trapper out with a parting, "Maybe next time I'll let you play with him longer."

Hiccup's breathe hitched at the words and eyes widened in horror. His mouth open but no words came out. He couldn't believe it. He wouldn't believe it. Eret couldn't have betrayed him. The door opened and closed before he could get his wits about him but once he did he let out an animalistic scream of rage and pain and he threw the only within reach at the door, his prosthetic leg, haphazardly left behind with a resounding BANG! His hands fisted and he pressed them to his face in anger before flopping back and screaming at the ceiling. How did this happen? How could he let this happen? And where was Toothless? His mind raced with mixed emotions. He had trusted Eret. He had trusted the Trapper and let his better judgement get the best of him and tried to play peacekeeper and look where it got him! On some madman's ship and in his bed. Well he wasn't going to stay here. He had a dragon to save and he had to warn his father about Drago's dragon army.

. . .

Eret gave a grunt as he was throat against a wall, Drago's hand around his throat and lifting him near a foot of the ground. He struggled, his fingers gripping the warlord's wrist tightly but knowing better than to try clawing his way free. "Drago…Drago, I did what you said. Let the kid go."

Drago chuckled lowly. "Let him go? You gave me a wondrous gift, a Dragon Whisperer, why would I ever let him go?" He pressed his face close to Eret's. "You are to stay away from him unless I tell you otherwise. Do I make myself clear?"

"Per…perfectly, sir," Eret gulped, knowing that dangerous possessive look.

"And you'll fuck him when I say fuck him."

Eret nodded, unable to do anything else.

"Did you enjoy buggering him on your ship before bringing him to me?"

"Drago?"

"Don't lie to me. I've seen the way you look at him. You didn't fuck him in there you made love to him. There will be no love here. If I tell you to pound his ass or mouth you will do it. If he screams you will do it harder. If you refuse he will suffer."

Eret's head bobbed up and down in understanding.

Drago threw him aside like a rag doll to the waiting guards. "Take him to a cell. He's not to leave this ship or be allowed to wander freely," he ordered them. "And no one is allowed in or out of this room but me." He threw the latch over the heavy door, locking it from the outside so that his new pet couldn't find his way out. He wanted to take his time with this one but he had a war to fight and it was either wait until after he won to train his new pet or speed up the process by rapidly alternating the procedure, keeping the boy of balancing, don't give him a chance to recover mentally. Slower would be better but Drago had no time for slow. The battle was to take place in only a few short days and when his dragons faced off with the Alpha he would have a Dragon Whisperer standing by his side. A real Dragon Whisperer this time. And this one was not going to escape him.


	7. Chapter 7

Finding Salvation through Brutal Damnation 6

Dragon's Edge was a virtual haven for dragons and riders alike. The outpost had been created by Hiccup and his riders when the young heir decided he wanted to explore outside the Archipelago in search of new species of dragons and after much debate and deep thought Stoick had decided to let him go. Hiccup was not like the typical Viking in many ways but when it came to his sense of adventure, well there was no truer Viking to behold. Stoick had hoped that once Hiccup found whatever it was pulling at him that he would finally calm down and take his future duties as chief of Berk seriously and begin preparing but that didn't seem to in Hiccup's plans. It seemed one adventure turned into another and Hiccup was not willing to give up his life as an explorer for that of a chief but maybe, if they took some time away together Stoick could convince him otherwise.

So imagine Stoick's surprise when he reached Dragon's Edge to find it as silent as it had been since the riders returned home several months earlier, every hut locked up, hearth fires extinguished and Night Terrors running amok. It was nearly as chaotic as it normally would be with the riders racing one another or having their usual childish competitions. Hiccup's hut, the center piece of the outpost was oddly silent but it didn't stop Stoick from landing on his platform and entering the small building with its own smithy and lookout tower. The boy had been reluctant to leave this home he created to return to Berk when his father called and Stoick was certain he would retreat to it the moment he could. But then Hiccup was a smart boy and may have figured it would be the first place his father would search.

"No one's been here in weeks," Astrid advised from the doorway, her arms folded under her breasts as she looked out over the island she and the other riders had called home for two years. She had a worried glint in her bright blue eyes, fearing as Stoick did that Hiccup may have done something foolish.

"Well where else would he go?"

She shrugged. "I don't know…the Bog-Burglars, the Visithugs, the Berserkers…"

"I hear him and Dagur are getting along," Gobber added good naturally only to receive a glare from both Stoick and Astrid. "What? They were sort of kind of friends once upon a time."

"Yeah, maybe," Astrid grumbled. "Or he could just be hiding on the island not wanting to be found for a day or day."

Stoick rolled his eyes. "We don't have time for anymore childish games. If Hiccup's ever going to take over a chief it's time to do so now." He stabbed his left palm with his right forefinger.

"Wait…what?" Astrid asked confused. She had thought Hiccup had done something royally stupid to piss off Stoick and ran off because of it not this.

Gobber elbowed her. "The old grump's retiring and want's your boyfriend to take over as chief," he clarified as if it wasn't already obvious.

"But…" she began, amazed of the honor being bestowed upon Hiccup and the fact that rather than accepting it he had taken off. "I don't understand…why wouldn't he want to be chief?"

"Hiccup has own gone about things his own way," Gobber answered sagely.

"Aye, but he's no longer a little boy. He's a man now, it's time he's starts acting like one," Stoick interrupted. "We'll search the island then head back to Berk. Skullcrusher's going to need a fresh scent to track him by." And once Stoick got a hold of his boy they were going to have a long talk about reneging on responsibility.

. . .

Hiccup listened carefully by the door. His clothing was missing but for some odd reason his prosthetic had been left behind and there were actual weapons in the room. He tore one of the sheets in half and made a make shift kilt – not his favorite article of clothing but giving his options better than nothing. His body was stiff and sore in places it shouldn't be but he wasn't going to let that stop him. He was going to ambush whatever guard came through that door, take their weapons, find Toothless and get off this ship. His mind was set, his prosthetic held in a tight grip in both hands as he stood on one side of the door, listening to the men on the other side guarding him. He could have taken a sword or mace off the wall or any number of weapons left at his disposal but they could all be for show and not truly deadly, after all Drago would have to be a madman to leave him with any sort of actual weapon. Besides, when it came to people underestimating him it was always best to go with tried and true and one good hard thwack to the head was sure to rid him of any guard.

Time had lost meaning to him. He was sure it had only been a few hours since he was assaulted. No one had checked on him in that time and so Hiccup did his best to care for his injuries, cleaning the blood off his legs and neither regions and checking to make sure nothing was broken. It hurt to move but he wasn't going to simply lie around and wait for round two.

He leaned heavily against the wall next to the door, his good leg not so good as waves of pain shot up and down his spine. He bared his teeth, fighting to ignore the pain, to work past it and focus. He may have been there minutes, maybe hours, it mattered not, when he finally heard the heavy fall of footsteps, the low grunt of someone at the door and the screech of the latch being moved he came alive and raised the metal leg to strike.

He had a good swing, nice and hard and sure to have broken a skull but the man seemed to know it was coming and before it hit home it was caught in one hand and wrenched from Hiccup's. The young man stared up in horror at the amused look that filled Drago's face and before he could think to so much as duck around the man and make a break for freedom, with or with his other leg, he was thrown back on the bed.

"Clever boy," Drago purred, closing the door behind him. "Using your own prosthetic as a weapon. I admire that."

Hiccup scrambled across the bed as far as he could before his ankle was grabbed and he was suddenly pulled forward until he was lying flat on his back. "Let me go," he demanded but his voice was raw and pinched and it came as just above a whisper.

"Go? Go where?" the man asked, his voice deep and husky. "Where do you hail from, Hiccup?"

The boy fell silent. No, the man was hunting dragons and there was no way Hiccup was going to endanger the people and dragons of Berk by revealing who he was. Instead he glared at the man in defiance, daring him to do his worse. He would die before he betrayed his people. "What do you want?" he managed after a moment.

"At the moment nothing," Drago answered, letting Hiccup go to move across the room and grab a basket off a low shelf. He returned a moment later and laid it on the bed next to Hiccup's hip. The boy went to get up once more only to be pushed back down. "Stay still. You have injuries that need tending to."

"Oh, I didn't know you were a healer," Hiccup shot back, feeling his defiance growing.

"Maybe…in a previous life," Drago grumbled, more to himself than Hiccup. He pulled the makeshift kilt off the boy, revealing his lovely nudity and took a moment to admire his handwork, the black and blue thighs, the swollen and torn entrance that was still sticky with blood and semen despite all Hiccup's attempts to starch the bleeding. "It seems I may have gotten a little carried away." He grabbed Hiccup's bad leg and forced the boy's legs wider apart.

"You think?" Hiccup sneered, kicking at him and trying to roll away. Instead he was pinned down on his stomach by the heavy metal arm.

"You can keep carrying on like an infant or allow me to treat your injuries."

"How about you just let me and my Nightfury go and we call it even," Hiccup retorted, trying unsuccessfully to push that heavy arm off.

"Even I did you wouldn't get far without infection setting in."

"What are you talking about, I have no serious injuries that could get infected." The boy yelped when a thick finger probed his torn entrance. "Hey…wait, don't…"

"Your insides are torn and like any other injury needs to be cared for," Drago explained. It was only then Hiccup noticed the man's hand was gloved.

"Look," Hiccup tried desperately, not wanting the warlord to go any further. "Just give me the stuff and I'll take care of it, okay? You don't have to go sticking your fingers in me or…ah!"

Something slick and warm was placed over the glove and without warning Drago pushed his index finger into the youth. He was gentle compared to before, working the digit in slowly and spreading the lotion all around, inside and out. His movements came with practised ease and while they were invasive it didn't hurt half as much and once the initial shock wore off Hiccup was able to breath and focus around it. This was meant to help him not hurt him, he told himself. Had it been just about anyone else he may have believed it. His fingers curled around a pillow as a second finger worked its way in.

"I think…I think that's good, thanks. I'll be okay," he tried, his muscles tightening the further the man pushed in.

"Relax," Drago advised. "It'll warm up and feel good in a moment."

"What…why?" He gasped as Drago's fingers went deep, real deep and pressed against his prostrate. "Ah…okay, that's enough now…I'm okay…I'm good…ngh…"

Drago chuckled lowly and cocked his fingers, focusing all his attention on that little bundle of nerves. "There are many ways to train dragons, boy," he purred. "They can surprise you by acting very human but I know a dragon when I see one and taming you will be my crowning joy."

"Please…" Hiccup begged but he wasn't sure if it was for him to stop or continue. His insides felt numb now and unimaginable warm. He gave a little whine as a third finger entered him and pressed his face into the mattress. "Oh gods…"

"Relax," Drago whispered again, twisting his fingers inside the boy and spreading the lotion in deeper. "Don't hide your face, I rather enjoy gazing upon it."

Hiccup gave a cry as Drago went from simple caresses to small thrusts, each one aimed at his prostrate, tickling his inners in a way no one had before. "Please stop," he pleaded but he wasn't sure if that would be better or worse. He couldn't help himself when he pushed back, his body seemingly no longer his. For one brief moment those fingers left him and he found himself lying flat on his back, his good leg bent at the knee while the amputated one was draped over Drago's metal arm. Then the fingers were back and pushing deeper, twisting and turning and bending and cocking to this side then the other and Hiccup stopped thinking altogether. His mind was set on that one section of him. His stomach churn with need, back arched with every thrust and he moan whorishly. There was no pain just a burning pleasure that shouldn't exist. He blamed it on his insides being over stimulated and that may well be. He kept telling himself he didn't want this that it was wrong, that he had no control over his body right at that moment but he no longer knew for sure. His hips moved of their own accord, his hands tangled in the furs as his jaw fell open but nothing more than a moan escaped him.

"It's alright to give in, Little Dragon," Drago purred somewhere above him. "You have no idea the pleasure I can offer you." His lips were a breath away but Hiccup could not see him. His eyes had rolled back at the feel of an orgasm building and he was trying his hardest to hold it in, to not give Drago the satisfaction of making him cum. Drago only chuckled at his efforts and brushed scarred lips over the boy's jaw. "You can fight all you want but in the end the body always out wins the mind." He cocked his fingers and jabbed at just the right place with just the right force and Hiccup came undone.

The boy screamed, oh did he scream. His back arched painfully off the bed as a stream of cum shot through his length, coating his stomach in white pearly cum. He panted and thrashed but Drago was relentless and did it again, knowing the inner workings of the male body better than most. He found that bundle of nerves and attacked it once more, again and again until Hiccup was clinging to his tunic and begging him to stop, his body trembling uncontrollably and tears raking down his cheeks. Only then did the man show mercy and let him go.

Everything after was a blur. Hiccup's mind faded in and out. He heard Drago talk to him but made no sense of the words. Wet clothes wiped down his sweaty body and all he could do was stare blankly, still fighting for breath and some sense of the body he lost control off. Drago was thorough. He took his time and washed Hiccup's hair and face his words only a rumble in Hiccup's ear. He washed under the boy's arms and down his thin chest, over his stomach and hips, between and down his legs. He seemed fascinated by the amputated leg but did not question it, instead he pressed the old wound to his lips as if to worship it before gently lying it back on the bed.

"I'll be back in a few hours to see how you are healing," Drago told him as he opened the door. "I suggest you don't try anything else foolish or I may have to punish you." A cruel upturn of lips was the last thing Hiccup saw before the door slammed shut and was locked once more. It immediately triggered Hiccup's rebellious nature and made him vow to escape twice as hard. He was not going to lay here and be some madman's toy.

Drago smirked as he glanced at his men. "Bring him some clothing," he instructed them. "And when you leave the room do not lock it. I want to see how hard my Little Dragon is willing to fight for his freedom." Every weapon in that room was real and deadly. If this Hiccup was any sort of warrior he would know how best to use them. If not…well the chase was only half the fun.


	8. Chapter 8

Finding Salvation through Brutal Damnation 7

It was clear Hiccup hadn't gone to Dragon Island. They search every one of his haunts and when that showed up nothing Stoick called it quits and had everyone return to Berk. It was a long flight by which time it was dark. He hoped that his son had the smarts to return by now but their hut remained empty, his bed unslept in and the hearth unlit. An age old fear gripped Stoick. He had always had trouble controlling Hiccup even when he was a child but he hadn't felt a fear like this in a very long time, not since he first learned that Hiccup was training dragons rather than fighting them and had befriended a dragon. It ate at his heart and tore at his soul.

Without a thought to rest he went to Hiccup's small hamper and grabbed an old dirty sock then stomped down the stairs and back outside to a waiting Skulcrusher. He stuck it under the dragon's snout. "Track him, Skulcrusher," he urged. "Find my boy."

Once the Rumblehorn got a good whiff of Hiccup's scent it lifted its head and roared. Stoick gave a nod and leapt onto his dragon's back.

Gobber gave him a worried look. "He wouldn't go far," he tried to assure but there was doubt in his voice now. His hand rubbed along Grump's scaly skin to reassure both the dragon and himself. "You know how he is…he'll be back in a day or two and you two will argue it out and everything will be back to normal."

"Maybe, but something's not right, Gobber," Stoick said softly.

"Should we wake the other riders? Astrid at least?"

"No," the chief said heavily, glancing toward the young shield maiden's hut. "Let her sleep. We'll find him."

"Don't you think you should get some rest? You've been searching all day," Gobber suggested, worried for his friend as well as his young apprentice but Berk was no good without a functional chief.

Stoick gave him that determined look that mirrored Hiccup's.

Gobber gave a nod. Like father like son. If anyone ever said Hiccup didn't get his stubbornness from his father then they obviously didn't know the two. With a sigh he hauled himself up onto his dragon and patted its head. "I bet he's found some new dragon to ogle over or Toothless snapped his tailfin again and they'll camping out. You know nothing bad is ever going to happen to Hiccup with that Nightfury protecting him."

"Let's hope."

Neither noticed Astrid and the other riders watching from the shadows or the group of dragons that followed from a safe distance.

. . .

Hiccup jumped when the door suddenly opened. He clenched his fake leg, ready to attack Drago again even if it hadn't worked before. This man barely spared Hiccup a look and placed the a bundle of fabric on the only table in the room.

"Get dressed. You'll be dining with Drago tonight," was all the man said before leaving again.

"Okay…" Hiccup muttered, eying the white fabric before looking around for his own clothing. Of course they were gone. He flopped back on the bed. He was almost afraid to see what Drago sent him to wear. Okay, he couldn't just stay there and wait for the warlord to come back and defile him again. Yeah, his body felt much better since Drago put whatever that lotion was in him. His insides felt pleasantly numb and it didn't hurt to stand – he had put on his prosthetic for a short time in hopes of finding some water to drink or even mead if there was any. He was thirsty and hunger was gnawing at his stomach. He couldn't really remember the last time he ate. With Eret the night before? His mind was still fuzzy.

With a sigh he reattached his prosthetic before climbing off the bed and slowly making his way to the table. The clothing was a simple white tunic and trousers made of cotton. Not exactly the wool Hiccup was used to but better than nothing he supposed. He shrugged them on. They were a little big and he had the pull the waist string tight to keep the trousers up. At least they weren't too long and he wasn't going to trip on them like he might have two years ago. Unfortunately there were no boots to go with them and the floor was chilly under his feet. At first he had assumed he was still on Drago's ship but he hadn't felt the normal movements that came with being on a ship, the shifting and dips of waves and heard the howl of the win. It was deathly quiet.

Too quiet.

Curious Hiccup leaned his ear against the door and listened carefully. There was no one outside his door anymore, no guards. Where had they gone? He waited a few minutes, straining his ears but there was nothing, no shuffling of feet, not clanging of weapons or grumbling under the breath. There was no one guarding him whatsoever.

Cautiously he tried the door. He turned the handle slowly. When there was no reaction on the other side he inched it open and peered out. The hall was empty. There were no guards and the door was no longer latched shut. Okay, that was a red light right there. Why would the guards suddenly be gone? It was obviously a trap or some sort, it had to be, but it was still a chance he couldn't ignore. If he could find Toothless then they could get away and back to Berk. His father would know what to do after that. So trap or no trap he had to take the risk and try.

Quietly, in case the guards were not far away, he slipped out of the room. There was no question which way to go. It was the only room in the entire corridor. He moved slowly to the end, trying to stay within the shadows cast by the lit scones on the wall. He reached the end of the corridor and glanced left and right. There were trappers to the right but the corridor straight ahead was empty. He waited until the men were facing the other direction before darting across to the other side. He pressed his back to the wall and waited a moment or two before continuing down the corridor in search of a way out. The floor grew increasingly cold as wood turned to ice. He slipped on the ice with a cry and fell on his rear. Jarring pain shot up his spine and it was near impossible to muffle the cry and for one fearful moment Hiccup didn't think he could get back up. He never felt such pain in his life. His breath was shuddered and it took all his self-control to keep from making another sound as he struggled back to his feet. How no one had heard his cry was a mystery. He fought to control his breathing as he limped on. He couldn't let the pain or cold get to him. He had to find Toothless and get out of there. Besides, he was a Viking, pain and cold were a part of everyday life. At least that's what he was always raised to believe, right now, like many times before, he questioned how anyone could think suck things were normal because this kind of pain was not normal by any means.

Okay, this was insane. He was inside some sort of ice cave that may or may not surround an entire fort. It was an endless maze of tunnels going from ice to wood and metal then ice once more, as if made from bits and pieces of old ships. Nothing made sense. There was heat in some places but not many and not one person seemed to know he was there. No one was even trying to stop him. He rounded another corner into another empty tunnel and then came to a dead end. He gave a low annoyed growl and hurried back in the other direction. He searched tunnel after tunnel but found no way out and soon he was lost, cold and frustrated. The tunnels all looked the same and the men he had seen earlier had disappeared. He was alone. Every door he tried was locked and he had nothing the use to pick the locks without dismantling his prosthetic foot and well…he needed that if he ever wanted to escape. There had to be another way.

It could have been minutes or maybe hours, time really had little meaning without a way to track it, but Hiccup finally stopped running and leaned against a wooden wall to catch his breath. He tried to think and remember which way he had gone, what tunnels he had searched. In his desperation he couldn't keep track of them. He had no clue where he was.

He tried a Nightfury howl, hoping to at least make contact with Toothless but all he got was the echo of his own roar bounced back to him. Closing his eyes he sighed, feeling the first sting of tears that he had been fighting against since Drago raped him. He didn't have time to feel sorry for himself. He had to find a way out of there and find Toothless and go home and…

"Are you done running?" a low voice rumbled almost seductively.

Hiccup's head shot up at the frighteningly familiar voice. He inhaled sharply and pressed his back against the wall, wishing he could somehow vanish into it. There at the end of the hall stood Drago. His dark eyes were unreadable and face cloaked in shadow but there was no doubt it was him. Hiccup inched away and looked around frantically for an avenue of escape but he had foolishly taken refuge at another dead end. The only escape was through Drago and well…there really wasn't much room unless he ducked through the man's legs. That didn't always work well from past experience. But he couldn't stand there either.

Drago advanced while Hiccup debated what to do until the youth had no time of space left. The man towered over him and all Hiccup could do was stare up at him in fear. Not fear for his life – he would happily die at that moment – but of being raped again. He swallowed hard, unable to find his voice. He was trapped and he knew it.

The large man said nothing for a long time and only stared down at Hiccup, regarding him silently before slowly raising one callused hand and taking Hiccup's chin between his thumb and forefinger. "You're late for dinner."

That was not what Hiccup expected to hear. He blinked in confusion. "Sorry," he answered not exactly sure why he was apologizing. He tried searching the man's dark gaze but couldn't find any answers to the questions bubbling within him.

A grin tugged at Drago's lips. "This will prove quite interesting. I thought you would have given up long ago."

Hiccup calmed his rapid breath and made his voice as steady as possible. "I never give up."

The grin grew. "Ah…I like hearing that," the man purred, leaning in so that his lips brushed over Hiccup's ear. "But you'll have to forgive me, I'm very hungry."

"Okay…" Hiccup murmured, turning his face away in fear.

Drago chuckled softly. "Your fear is intoxicating."

"Yeah?" Hiccup breathed. "You ought to see me when I'm in full warrior mode…we kick ass."

"We? You mean your little Nightfury and you. I'm sure you're an unbeatable team when together. But you're not together now, my Little Dragon. What can you do on your own?"

Hiccup struggled to answer but the thing was, he was almost always with Toothless. They were like two sides of the same coin. He really didn't know what he would do without Toothless.

Drago gazed down at him once more, almost fondly. "Let me show you," he purred, his voice almost hypnotic.

The young man didn't question when the warlord slowly got to his knees, not at first. He was simply perplexed, trying to understand what the man could possibly mean, what he could possibly show him. It quickly became clear when the man opened the front of his pants. "No!" he cried, trying desperately to push the man away. Then, before Hiccup knew what was happening, the man was between his legs and lifting him up so that the youth's legs were draped over his shoulders, and prick was sucked into Drago's mouth. "No…please no…" Hiccup begged, his eyes squeezed shut and expecting the worse. He gasped at the absurdly gentle sucking that followed and blinked his eyes opened once more to stare down at the mass of black dreadlocks between his legs. It didn't hurt. No sharp teeth racked over his tender flesh or tried to bite his length off. No, there was gentle suction, a teasing tongue running along the underside of his length. The hand holding him against the wall slipped under his tunic and up his belly until the thumb rubbed at one nipple, teasing and taunting until it swelled and grew pebble hard at which time the sucking increased. It was like a swing ran from the tip of his hardening cock all the way to the nipple and straight into his brain. In a very short time Hiccup was gasping and groaning and making sounds he knew he shouldn't but couldn't stop. His hips jerked with each suck and his head fell back against the wall. "Oh Gods…ngh…why…uh…please…please stop…" he whimpered. But he didn't want Drago to stop. This felt too good and he couldn't understand why someone like Drago Bludvist would even consider doing this to him. He felt like he was losing his mind. Nothing made sense. Drago did nothing more than give him a blowjob, making Hiccup cum in his mouth and licking him clean before setting the young man down on wobbling legs. Hiccup stumbled a few steps before Drago caught his arm. He blinked bleary eyes up at the man, very shaken by what just happened and trying to understand why the man would give him pleasure but take none for himself, just like before when Drago fingered him, claiming to treat his inner wounds yet making him cum over and over again so hard that Hiccup rightfully shouldn't have any cum left. He had so many questions but he couldn't find a way to voice any of them.

Drago draped his arm around Hiccup and steered him down the endless tunnels, through ones he never saw before and into an elegant dining hall set with a large table stacked with food and drink and Hiccup was reminded once more just how hungry he was and how long it had been since he ate. Drago seated Hiccup in a large seat next to the head of the table before sitting down himself. Long minutes passed without a word as servants served the food even though it was within arm's reach and Hiccup would have felt much better if he had served himself but years of training made him refrain from voicing his opinion of a chief in the presence of servants. Bad politics, his father would say. Normally Hiccup would care less but being sexually assaulted was not something spoken of in public.

When they were finally alone Hiccup opened his mouth to demand answers but Drago bet him to the punch. "You must be very confused," the warlord purred over a chalice of fine red wine the color of blood.

"I suppose that's a good way to put it," Hiccup grumbled, debating between actually eating or trying to bolt for it while Drago was seated. Yeah, he'd just get lost again, remain hungry and might actually have his dick bitten off this time. That didn't sound very healthy. "Where's Toothless?" he demanded instead.

"Your Nightfury? Safe for now," Drago answered as he lifted a leg of turkey and tore into it.

"Where?" Hiccup pushed, needing answers.

Drago gave him a dark look. "Eat then we will talk."

"But…"

"Eat. I prefer you in good health."

"Why?"

"Eat then talk," Drago repeated, ripping pieces of meat off the bone.

For the next half hour Hiccup got nowhere. Each time he tried to ask a question Drago would tell him to eat or ignore him completely until Hiccup finally gave up and began eating his food. It was a little spicier than what he was accustomed to, not like Roman cuisine but definitely not Viking or like what he ate on Eret's boat. It wasn't bad either and after the initial shock and a little poking around, Hiccup managed to eat everything on his plate, feeling the hole in his stomach that felt even larger after what Drago had done to him. He washed it down with the bitter wine, grimacing with every sip but it was all he was given to drink.

"You must be wondering why you're here," Drago said in that strangely soft voice of his.

"Other than to be your pin cushion? Yeah, it's crossed my mind," Hiccup answered, swallowing back the last bit of wine and making a face as he tried to get the taste out of his mouth and not succeeding.

Drago grinned at the comment. "Wit is good to have and you'll need it."

"Oh?" Hiccup asked, raising a brow. He took a deep breath and tried bringing them back to the conversation they had when they first met. "Look, I'm not sure what exactly is going on here but I didn't come here for…whatever this is. Eret told me about your dragon army and I came to talk to you about it. I mean, why do you need a dragon army? They are the most loyal, most amazing creating to ever exist and if you…"

"And what do you know of dragons? To you they are like pets, to be trained and played with but they are horrid creatures, bent on destroying all that get in their path." His hand tightened into a fist and he moved to grab the armor over his left arm but stopped only inches away and thought better of it. "I can control the dragons, I alone…or so I thought. Until you came along I knew of only one other who came even close to bending a dragon to their will but never have I heard one speak their tongue so fluently. Were you raised by dragons?"

Taken back Hiccup gave a nervous laugh. "Ah…well not exactly raised by them. No, ah…I studied them when I was little and then Toothless came around and…ah…he taught me."

Drago stared at him, his eyes betraying nothing. "He means quite a lot to you."

Hiccup's nodded. "He's my best friend…my brother," he said honestly, feeling no reason to lie.

Silence fell over them for a few minutes and Drago refilled both their chalices. "Then I offer you this…a chance at freedom, a chance to have your dragon back. If you can find a way out of this fort and to your dragon, free him and make if off this island then I will leave you alone and never touch you again."

"And if I don't?"

The grin lit up Drago's entire face. "Then you will be mine. I will train you and make you into my general."

"General?"

"To lead my dragons into combat. There may be time when I need to separate the army into two strike teams and someone with your skill will come in quite handy," the warlord explained as if he was giving Hiccup the highest regard.

Hiccup bust out laughing. "Oh Gods! You sound just like Alvin. Look, I appreciate the sentiment but I'm not going to be your general or train you dragons or even warm your bed. You had your fun so how about you let me go before you have real trouble on your hands. I'm not…" He immediately stopped. If Drago had a dragon army under his command then he couldn't let him find Berk or learn of their dragons.

"You're not what?" Drago asked smoothly.

Hiccup hesitated a moment. "Interested," he finally said.

Drago's head bobbed up and down as he nursed his drink. "Then you obviously don't care as strongly for the Nightfury as I thought. Very well. You can leave but it stays. I have an old score with its kind and once its dead its species will be as well."

"What?!"

"Your Nightfury is the last of its kind and I intend to kill it…unless…"

"Unless you give me a reason to spare him."

"Sex," Hiccup spat in disgust.

"I am willing to give you a chance at freedom," the warlord reminded him.

Hiccup rubbed his forehead in sudden exhaustion and leaned on one elbow. "So let me get this straight. You're going to let me run around and try to find my way out of here and save Toothless and if I succeed you'll just going to let us go?"

"Yes."

"What's the catch? And don't tell me there's no catch because I've dealt with enough Outcasts and Berserkers to sink you battleship.

The man chuckled again, clearly amused. "Yes, there is a catch. You have sixty hours to complete the task."

"Sounds like plenty of time," Hiccup answered, his hope returning.

"I'm glad you think so. You will have only what you are wearing and what weapons are in my chambers. They are all sharp and functional, not decorative as I suspect you thought otherwise you would have tried using one already."

Hiccup grunted. He honestly didn't think this man foolish enough to give a prisoner a weapon. "Yeah, that makes tons of sense. Where's Eret?" he asked absently.

Drago leaned forward. "Attending to his duties. You'll see him soon enough. Now hush and listen. Each time you are set free you will have two hours to get as far as you can before I start hunting you down. Depending on how far get will dictate if you are rewarded or punished."

The youth's brows furrowed. "Rewarded or punished? What are you talking about?"

"I rewarded you this evening because you managed to get pretty far. Next time I may punish you which means you will do whatever I decide."

"Okay…eh…no, nope, not agreeing to that."

"Then tomorrow we dine of Nightfury meat. I could use a new cloak," Drago rumbled, smirking when Hiccup's eyes widened and the boy finally took a good look at the black scaly cloak that hung over his shoulders.

"Don't hurt Toothless, please…he's all I have," Hiccup pleaded, feeling the sting of tears but refusing to let them shed.

"Do you agree with my terms?"

Hiccup nodded quickly. "Yeah, okay…I'll do whatever you want."

"Good because there is one more thing." He paused to give Hiccup a chance to regain his senses. "You've obviously had sex before but you can use a little training. I like my mates a little less naïve."

"Meaning?" Hiccup asked although he had a funny feeling he knew the answer.

"Training. You will be given intense training during your breaks."

Hiccup shook his head in confusion. This was all a little too much to take in. "Wait, I have sixty hours to find escape, save Toothless and get out of here and during that time I also have to endure whatever punishment you decide to give me and now training?"

"Yes," Drago said simply, sipping his wine. He sat back and regarded Hiccup with a hungry little smile. "Your first lesson will begin shortly."

The young man stared at his wine for a long time, his mind boggled by all this and then the sillies, most logical thing hit him. "Ahm…no offense but you're like…what…in your late forties early fifties? How do you plan on 'training and punishing' me so much in only sixty hours? Judging by what you've done already I don't see you being able to keep up with such a rigorous routine." Okay, that didn't come out the way it was intended. It sounded more like a challenge than a genuine health concern.

The man only smiled behind his chalice, his scars seemingly highlighted in the candle light on the table. "I wouldn't concern yourself with me. I have my ways. I'd worry more about finding a way out and saving your dragon. You have sixty hours after your first lesson to save your dragon or you and it belongs to me, and I play for keeps."

Hiccup eyes narrowed. "So do I," he grumbled. It was real now. He had to escape and he had to do it quick. He wasn't planning on sticking around for Drago's lessons, punishment or even his version of a reward. Nope, it was time to blow this joint and save Drago because no one, NO ONE, was going to hurt Toothless.

"Excellent," Drago purred. "There is so much I have to teach you."


	9. Chapter 9

Finding Salvation through Brutal Damnation 8

Eret had been through in one of Drago dungeons a few times now and it was never an experience he enjoyed. It was cold, damp and smelled of rat feces even in the harsh northern elements. It had merely been hours since his confinement but it felt like days in the darkness with the only light coming from the gaps in the door and the teeny tiny window. He really would have preferred being back at sea with his men…and Hiccup.

He banged the back of his head against the wall again in frustration. What was with that boy? Why was he so…so… Eret had to admit he had fallen for the kid. Hiccup had a big mouth and a lot of gusto behind him but he was different from the men Eret normally associated with. He was innocent and naïve and childish and full of optimism that simply shouldn't exist. Yes, the kid had befriended a dragon but that didn't mean all dragons were friendly and loyal otherwise Drago would not need a dragon army, right? It was Eret's place to question Drago's intentions just to do his job…which he had been failing at of late. First the dragon thief then Hiccup, now what?

He jumped when mere moments after thinking that very thought his cell door open and light suddenly spilled into the room, near blinding him. In the doorway stood Drago when a grim look of pleasure on his scarred face.

Instantly Eret put on his best "happy to see you" face one and beamed up at his employer. "Drago! Good to see, my friend." He didn't dare ask about Hiccup, fearful of what may have happened to the boy.

He didn't have to.

"I've decided your worthless life still has a little value," the warlord said in his rich dark voice that sent chills down Eret's spine.

"Oh?" Eret asked, both relieved and fearing some horrid consequence for being granted such a reprieve.

"Hiccup has requested to see you," Drago explained, stepping into the dark cell. "And I'm willing to allow it on one condition."

Eret waited, knowing he wasn't going to like this condition at all.

"You will assist me in training him," Drago purred.

"Training him?" Eret repeated, backing away from the madman.

Drago's lip curled into a nasty smirk. "Oh yes. You will do exactly as I say. There will be no silly emotions involved, no tenderness, no love. You will treat him as you would any dragon with the exception of the method used."

"And what method would that be?" the trapper breathed, fear growing within him.

Drago's smirk only grew more twisted and Eret's heart leapt into his throat at the silent implications. Dragons could be beaten into submission and what Drago was implying was similar but the beating Hiccup was about to take was no something that could be applied to dragons, at least not by those wanting to stay alive. He shuddered at the very thought.

"You will do as I command or watch as I gut him from stem to stern," Drago warned and it wouldn't be the first time Eret had to bear witness as someone he cared for was brutally murdered by the madman so the trapper readily nodded. He may not be able to save Hiccup and be forced to do unspeakable things to the boy but for now it was better than the days, even weeks of agony Drago would put the kid through in one of his slow, and torturous deaths. Making a man suffer with his insides hanging out and being picked at by the birds for days on end while still alive before feeding the remains to whatever dragon caught his fancy was one of the many horrible things Drago was not afraid to do those who angered him. Eret could still remember one man being ripped to shreds by a group of armored dragons after being tortured endlessly all for Drago's amusement.

Nodding quickly Eret agreed to do whatever Drago wanted to spare the boy such a fate, and knowing Drago the madman would feed Hiccup to his own dragon when he was done.

Seeing the boy, even after only hours of being locked away, was like gazing at the sun of years of darkness. In the thin cotton outfit he looked far younger and innocent than he really was, like a virgin about to be sacrificed to the gods. Eret held back the urge to embrace him or tell him everything was going to be okay because it wasn't. It never would be again for the boy. Drago followed him into the large room and the door locked behind them, sealing all three inside until Drago demanded the door opened once more. Eret absently wondered what the guards must think when they heard what was happening inside.

"Eret," Hiccup said in relieve, a small smile lifting his lips and brightening his eyes. "Are you okay?"

Eret gave a curt nod. "I'm fine, Hiccup. You?"

The boy shrugged, his face taking on a slight pink tinge as he glanced sideways at Drago. "Fine, you know…considering." He swallowed and looked up at Eret. "So uh…I'm guessing you're here to help with my…uhm…training?"

Eret nodded, glancing over Hiccup's head at Drago who gave him a curt bob of his head to get on with it. Taking a deep breath the trapper opened his breaches and fished out his limp cock with one hand as he grasped the side of Hiccup head with the other. He kept all emotion out of his movements and his face a stern mask. "Aye, lad," he said, his tone even as if talking to some random whore the few times he did go to port. "Starting with filling that mouth of yours with something other than endless chatter."

Hiccup's eyes widened and he looked at Eret in surprise. This wasn't the same man he'd had sex with before. Eret was demanding but not like this. Hiccup went to glance at Drago but Eret held his head steady so that it was only him the young man saw. Glancing down he could Eret stroking his impressive length, his manhood still limp but slowly stirring. "You want me too…" Hiccup trailed off not liking the implications. Okay, sure he agreed to whatever Drago wanted but Eret hadn't been involved in the deal and if the trapper was going to be a complete ass than this wasn't happening. "Forget it, let go of me."

Eret's grip tightened as he glanced to Drago who only grinned and nodded in a silent order to continue. With a low growl of frustration, Eret kicked Hiccup metal foot out from under him and forced the boy to his knees. "Do a good job and you might be allowed to start your escape attempt sooner," he told Hiccup, wanting to apologize but knowing that Drago would punish them both if he allowed his emotions and guilt to show.

"Bastard," Hiccup snapped, not understanding what was going on and believing Eret to be in on the whole thing. He nearly bit the prick in front of him, wanting to rip it off and make Eret suffer for betraying him. It was a wild streak of sudden rage that he had to fight to control and think of Toothless's fate if he didn't do what these men wanted. His hair was yanked hard, making him gasp. Thankfully Eret didn't shove his length down Hiccup's throat only tugging to get his attention.

"I'd get a move on unless you like Nightfury stake for dinner," the older man growled.

With an oath Hiccup finally gave in and took the limp, long length in his hands. He tried working it himself, stroking and squeezing it, trying to bring it to life but it stayed limp, only twitching a little as if Eret wasn't really aroused at all. Hiccup frowned at the appendage before glancing up at the other man questioningly.

"Use your mouth, moron," Eret growled, his grip on Hiccup's hair tightening at the growing anger he had for himself rather than the boy kneeling between him.

With a defeated sigh Hiccup slowly began mouthing Eret's dick, licking the entire length before carefully peeling the foreskin back and giving the head some attention. It twitched more at that point, seeming to finally come to life as Hiccup's tongue teased the slit and coaxed the first drips of precum.

"Take it in your mouth, Hiccup," the trapper urged, his fingers knotting into a fist in Hiccup's hair as arousal finally took hold of him. His knees shook slightly at the very sight of Hiccup playing with his cock. He might very well collapse the moment it entered the hot caverns of his mouth. He made a pathetic moan when he felt Hiccup's lips envelope his length. Oh Gods, he wasn't going to last long.

Hiccup didn't begin sucking right away. The feel of another man's prick in his mouth was a new sensation. Sure he may have fooled around from time to time with his friends and given the odd blow job but that was long ago with guys his own age and not nearly as built as Eret. He let his tongue explore the underside, running it up and down that thick vein and bobbing his head once or twice to get a feel for it. Eret was long but not overly thick so his jaw didn't get overly uncomfortable unless close to the base so he could manage a quick blow job without stressing too much. He'd do whatever it took to get out of that room and find a way to Toothless. He began sucking in earnest, wanting to make Eret cum as quickly as possible. Holding the trapper's hips, he bobbed his head and twirled his tongue, doing the things he enjoyed having done to him and was rewarded with murmured moans and harsh cries as Eret's hips bucked forward of their own accord.

"Now," Drago purred from somewhere to Hiccup's left, no doubt watching with glee.

Hiccup growled under his breath, the vibration rumbling through Eret's now hard and leaking length and through the man himself. Both the trapper's hands went to the back of Hiccup's head and the youth was suddenly no longer in control. Eret's hips piston back and forward, his cock pushing deeper and deeper into Hiccup's throat with each stroke.

"Swallow," Eret snarled, holding Hiccup in place as he fucked his mouth, doing exactly as Drago ordered but no longer able to control his own movements as Hiccup's throat flexed and squeezed around him. He felt the boy gag around him but didn't stop, knowing the consequences if he did and unsure if he could even if he wanted to. Hiccup's fingers clawed at his hips and with great will power Eret managed to slow down if only just a little. It wasn't long now. "Relax your throat or you'll suffocate," he growled. He pulled out long enough for Hiccup to drag air into his longs before plunging in once more. Two more strokes was all it took before he emptied his load into the constricting throat, force feeding Hiccup his cum and not pulling out until the boy swallowed it all as were Drago's orders.

When he finally let Hiccup go they were both a quivering mess. Eret's knees were wobbly and it took great effort just to tuck his length back in his pants and step away while Hiccup sat on the floor, coughing up bits of cum and glaring at him in sudden hatred. Neither said a word. Eret couldn't because he wasn't allowed and even if he could he didn't have the words he wanted to apologize for being so cruel. But they would never make up for what Hiccup was expected to take down his throat next.

Drago ran his fingers through Hiccup's hair as he stepped in front of the boy. "Is your throat nicely coated," he asked in a deep purr.

Hiccup glared at him only to catch his breath when he was suddenly presented with some far larger that Eret's manhood, a monster of a cock he could not possibly fit in his mouth let alone his body yet somehow had. "Sweet Thor," he breathed, trying to back away only to have Drago yank him into place. He stared up at Drago pleadingly. "I can't…that'll tear up my throat."

"You can and you will," Drago assured, pressing his hard dripping flash against Hiccup's cheek. "the Nightfury isn't far from here. You will do this or when I'm done killing him I'll have its shaft stuffed and used as a toy on you while I force feed you its meat."

That sounded a little confusing to Hiccup but he got the jest of it. Suck monstrous cock or Toothless dies and he would be raped a hell of a lot worse. It would be so much simpler to say that then made such crude threats that made one want to vomit everywhere. So against his better judgement Hiccup began the whole cock sucking process again, except this time he really didn't have to do anything to encourage this one into hardness. The moment he opened his mouth to take in the head the entire length was shoved in and Hiccup had to quickly swallow to fit even half of it down his throat. It was impossibly large and seemed to go on forever until finally his nose was pushed against curly black pubic hair that smelt of sweat and salt and the sea and things Hiccup didn't want to think about. It was hard to think about anything other than keeping his throat relaxed and breathing through his nose which breathed in nothing but that scent. He could barely draw a breath without gagging. He was trapped in that position for what must have been forever, his vision dimming at the lack of oxygen, what little he got being choke off by the cock blocking his throat. There was no way licking anything, it took up his entire mouth making his jaw ached and sting in protest. And then Drago moved. He pulled out slowly, making sure his length ran over Hiccup's tongue then slowly pushed all the way back in. He was slower than Eret but more forceful as well. He didn't give Hiccup an inch, didn't let him grasp his shaft to keep so all his length wasn't forced down his throat. No, he made Hiccup take all of him, pausing only when the boy began gagging then continuing. Hiccup couldn't suck even. He tried but there was simply too much.

Drago kept that slow measured pace until his hip bucked one last time and he shoved every bit of his great cock down Hiccup's throat and spilled his seed directly into the boy's stomach. While it was near impossible Hiccup had no choice but to swallow. Seed backwashed up into his nose and he fear he might vomit or choke to death so he swallowed and continued swallowing regardless of how raw his throat now felt. But he wasn't given a reprieve even when Drago finally pulled out. The man was still miraculously and he smeared a little cum over Hiccup's bruised lips.

"Drink," the man ordered, his thumb caressing Hiccup's cheek.

Hiccup wasn't sure what the man meant until another round of cum and something else…ew…Hiccup cringed when his mouth filled something tangy that immediately burned his nose and raw throat and he began gagging all over again only to have more of the thick erection shoved deeper down in his mouth again.

"Swallow, all of it, boy," Drago urged, grasping the back of Hiccup's head and threatening to fuck his face again if Hiccup didn't do as he was told.

Tears rolled down Hiccup's cheeks as he swallowed the vile liquid, knowing he just drank piss and cursing Drago for making him do so. He cringed with every swallow. It didn't seem as if it was ever going to stop and when the man finally pulled out it was only to splash some over his face and hair, like some demented blessing ceremony. Even Eret made a choked sound of objection.

Drago patted his head with a twisted little grin of satisfaction, his cock finally deflated and hanging limply before Hiccup. "Now I don't have to fear any wild dragon going near you should you make it outside," he explained as if force feeding someone piss was a normal thing.

Hiccup couldn't even bring himself to glare at the man. He was trying his best not to throw up. He didn't look at either man, couldn't say a word. He sat on the floor covered in Drago's filth and waited until they left. Once the door slammed shut and he could no longer hear their footsteps he threw up the entire contents of his stomach and didn't stop until he was lightheaded and dizzy and his throat burned, raw and abused and his body shook at the violation that had just occurred. It hadn't broken his spirit but intensify his resolve to get out of this hell as quickly as possible.


	10. Chapter 10

Finding Salvation through Brutal Damnation 9

*NOTE: for those whose stomach I turned at the end of the last chapter, I'm sorry and will try to make it up to you.

The path Skullcrusher took was a rather roundabout one. First they landed on high on a cliff of a small island. The large dragon sniffed the ground, pawing at the grass and soil before huffing and grunting and taking flight again, not giving Stoick so much as an opportunity to search the area himself.

"He's got a good scent," Gobber observed, keeping up with Grump. "He usually doesn't get this excited on the hunt."

"Aye, they were here for sure," Stoick agreed, holding the reins tight as the Rumblehorn soared toward the north. "It looks like they headed toward that mountain of ice." He pointed toward the distant mountain where faint trails of smoke could be seen even in the darkness of night.

"Well, it's not as if they never search for trouble," Gobber taunted. He glanced over one shoulder with a tiny grin. "Bet you haven't noticed we're being tailed."

"Uh?" But the Hooligan chief's mind was focused on peering through the darkness.

Gobber only shook his head with a small chuckle. He had noticed the riders over an hour ago but said nothing, not wanting to worry Stoick further. However when then came upon the destroyed ice covered fort where only a handful of campfires lit the area with tents dotting icy ledges. Night patrols yelled out to their tribesmen, alerting them to the presence of the dragon riders. Stoick ignored them as Skullcrusher went about sniffing the ground, apparently finding another spot covered in Hiccup's and Toothless's scent and just as quickly as he landed he was off again, not bothering with the men racing toward them.

"Well, we could always break a few heads for answers," Gobber offered, his own worry for Hiccup gnawing at him and wanting answer just as much as Stoick but Skullcrusher was moving fast and it was getting harder for Grump to keep up. This was going to be a very, very long night.

. . .

Hiccup did his best to clean himself. There was no water to even rinse Drago's filth out of his hair and the stench made his nose wrinkle. He had taken the first thing he could find to wipe his face and dry his hair. He couldn't get the taste out of his mouth and the urge to vomit was all consuming but there was nothing left to throw up and all he had was dry heaves so he had swallow back the awful taste and focus passed it. Drago said Toothless wasn't far away and Hiccup was on a time limit. Sixty hours should be more than enough time but he knew better than to trust Drago and his men not to pull some stunt.

He had learned a few things on his first attempt. Berk was a cold place nine months out of the year so Hiccup was used to such temperatures. He hated it, felt the cold more than most of his tribe, but he knew how to deal with it. Taking one of the surprisingly sharp knives that adorn on wall he ripped a wide strip off the heavy fur cover on the bed and wrapped it around his foot. He cut strips from one of the blankets and used them to tie the makeshift fur boot in place. The rest of the fur he made into a cloak and tied around him. It dragged a little behind him but was large enough to wrap around once he got outside where it would no doubt be a hell of a lot colder. Once he was sure he would be warm enough he started debated what weapons to bring. He stashed the dagger in the rope belt then took a short sword as well, judging the weight and balance before slipping it in the other side of his belt. He was about to leave when he decided to grab an axe as well. Normally he never carried so many weapons and he felt a little weighed down by them all but there was no way he was not getting out. He was going to escape, find Toothless and get as far away from Drago as possible. He had to warn his father and the rest of the tribes of the Archipelago about Drago and his dragon army.

With a deep breath he yanked the door open. Like before it was unlocked and the guards were gone. He waited only a moment more, glancing in either direction before slipping out. Drago may have said no one would get in his way but yeah, Hiccup didn't trust Drago as far as he could throw him. He still didn't know where he was going but this time he was playing it smart. He marked each corridor he went into with a slash from his dagger to keep track of which way he went. When he came to a dead end with a locked door he marked and X at the opening so that he didn't go down it again. He did this process over and over again while making mental notes that these passages could in fact lead to his freedom but were presently locked and he would have to fashion some sort of pick to get passed them. For now he would search the other corridors.

There were dragons throughout the fort, small ones like Speed Stingers, Terrible Terrors, Night Terrors others Hiccup had never seen before. He had tried getting their attention, hoping that maybe one could help him but they turned up their noses or fled when he came close, no doubt smelling Drago's filth still on him and knowing not to touch what was their master's. It only served to bring Hiccup already foul mood lower.

"Note to self," he grumbled under his breath as he slashed at a wall with the dagger. "Next time you see a fort blown up and encased in ice leave well alone and fly in the opposite direction. No matter how charming a trapper is don't mess around with them. Free the dragons and blow the ship out of the water and ask questions later…maybe." He muttered under breath a whole check list of things he would never do again after this whole experience. "Dad would never make these stupid mistakes. Gods, he's going to lecture me for the rest of my life when he finds out what happened." He racked a hand through his hair then grimaced, remembering what Drago did and wiped it on his trousers. He had to get out of there. "On the plus side he might forget the whole retiring thing…but then either he or Gobber will be watching my every move FOR THE REST OF MY LIFE! AHHH!" He threw his arms over his head in frustration. It was either one extreme or the other when it came to his father. Either he would be all pride of Hiccup and expect the greatest things from him or utter disappointment in which Hiccup ended up with a babysitter and guard for anywhere from a few days to months on end, depending on Stoick the Vast's mood that day. This was like to land him with an entourage of warriors and no freedom until he was thirty…if he was lucky.

He blinked in surprise when he turned the next corner and found a staircase. A small smile pulled his lips upward and he marked a star on the wall so that if he didn't make it out this time he could find the stairs once again. Feeling renewed hope he jogged up the steps. "I'm coming, bud," he promised.

. . .

Drago waited silently from the top of the fort, watching from the battlements as the preparations were made to his armada. He hummed softly to himself as the water bubbled under the ships, the Bewilderbeast bringing up fish to feed the other dragons. Everything was going smoothly. The dragons were behaving, with the exception of the Nightfury that had been pounding the inside of its cell with both its body and plasma blasts. It was howling and the sound brought back memories Drago rather have left alone. He did his best to ignore the sound. Soon it, like all the others, will be under his control.

"Sir, the boy's made to the second floor," one of his most trusted men reported, interrupting his thoughts.

Drago gave a nod. It wasn't yet an hour and his Little Dragon had already found the stairs which he hadn't the first time.

"That's four floors down," the man continued, his voice even and void of emotion. "Should I have someone slow him down?"

"No, I will deal with him," Drago said, a hint of pride filling him. The stairs didn't lead any further than the second floor. Hiccup would have to find the next staircase. The fort had been built in sections. Each time the ice increased a new level was built and it stretched out for nearly a mile under the ice to house thousands of warriors. "Have a tub brought to my chambers and filled with warm water, and maybe some biscuits and wine…something sweet…the special blend for my more intimate guests."

The man bowed lowly. "As you wish, my lord."

Drago watched the man go off to follow his orders. He was one of the finest examples of Drago's training, an excellent warrior who now served Drago and Drago alone. And soon Hiccup would serve him too, only he would prove a far greater treasure than Drago ever possessed before.

He sauntered down the stairs, taking his time and in no rush. Even if Hiccup made it to the fourth floor he would never find his way out, and if he did there was still an expanse of ice and frigid waters to cross before he would reach his precious Nightfury. Drago had no fear of losing his Little Dragon anytime soon. No, this little game would last quite some time still. He made his way to the third floor where the mess hall and kitchen was currently held and went to see his personal cook, a withered old woman with a keen eye for potions.

"Elle," he said by way of greeting, not saying more than necessary to anyway he found beneath him which was most people in general.

The hunched over woman glanced up, her once blue eyes pale and near blind. "Ah…Drago, what's brings you here this fine evening?"

Drago hummed to himself as he gazed about the vast kitchen. "We have a young man joining our crew, a very special young man. I need something that will keep him awake and sleep at bay."

She cocked her head to one side like a bird eying its prey. "Awake you say? You wish to deny him sleep?"

"Yes, I want to see just how resilient he is."

She nodded to herself as she hobbled over to her herb shelf. "And compliant?"

"No, not yet. Excitable perhaps…very sensitive to the touch."

A small smirk tugged at her chapped lips. "A new toy I take it?"

"Perhaps."

She shook her head. "No perhaps to it. I've seen that look. It's been a long time but I've seen it. You found something special and want to see how well you can control it. Let's see, let's see. Ah yes…I have just the thing. Are we force feeding or slipping it into something?"

"Wine," Drago said, knowing the bitter taste that even the sweetest of wines had would cover the taste of Elle's concoctions. "And I need something to help keep me hard when I need it."

She raised one brow in amusement. "Must be very special," she mused, pulling down ingredients and crushing them in a small bowl. "Beware though, the longer you toy goes without sleep the more likely it is that when it crashes it'll be next to impossible to wake up for days. As for you…no longer than four hours at a time or you'll hurt yourself and I'm guessing you have many plans for this toy. Perhaps the old fashion blowjob will do the trick?"

"He's still in need of training," Drago mused, poking around as he waited. He rarely visited the kitchen unless in need of something only Elle could provide.

The witch snorted. "They all need training. Fine, fine…take only a little of the herb and if it lasted longer than four hours I suggest pounding into it until your seed is spent. How long do you plan to take breaking it?"

"Sixty hours."

She gave another snort. "Give me five minutes with it and I'll have it eating out of the palm of your hand or cock if you like."

That was Elle for you. She never considered one of Drago's special interests as a person until after they were broken. They were simply it, not him or her just it, a beast or dragon but not a person. She handed the crushed herbs to Drago in a pouch with the warning to only use a little at a time, a pinch in the wine, water or food, enough to make sleep impossible and hyposensitise his toy without damaging it and to do so every few hours to keep the continued effect and no to feed directly. Drago gave a curt nod and tied the pouch to his belt. The funny thing with this mixture was that it didn't necessarily need to be taken orally. Like salt it could be applied to bath water as well and while it wasn't as effective it did have a calming effect which Hiccup was sure to need once Drago found him.

He left the witch and continued on his search for Hiccup. It had been nearly two hours now. It was time to collect his pet. Hiccup had yet to find a way to the third floor so Drago went to meet him on the second. Tall crates filled with weapons and supplies littered much of the fort. Every week new supplies were being shipping in preparation for the battle against the nest. Much of it had already been loaded on the ships but there was always the chance of failure and new supplies would be needed to replace the odd. The crates were stacked high and in long rows the made the storage facility more of a maze than anything else. Long corridors broke off from the storage room to other sections of the fort, branching deep into the island and in some cases under the bay to an underwater base of sorts.

Finding Hiccup wasn't too hard. Men and dragon alike indicated where they last spotted him making it no real hunt at all and the boy wasn't helping himself by mumbling under his breath and slashing his steel against the walls to mark his way. Drago was rather disappointed, he thought with Hiccup possessing a Nightfury he would have learned better stealth than this. But of course the boy had been wandering around for several hours and may not even realize he was doing it anymore. Drago was able to get judge which way the boy was going and slip in front of him via a line of heavy wooden crates. They boy was so distracted by his mumblings and trying to figure out whether or not he had gone the wrong way that he didn't notice Drago until he nearly walked into the warlord. He gave a startled cry, jumped back and with surprising speed drew the sword hanging off his side.

Drago took a moment to appreciate the sheer stunning beauty in the one fluid movement. The boy crouched low, a defensive position rather than an offensive one and held the sword slightly behind him, his left arm cock back, elbow bent in a perfect L that allowed for a perfect swing. His right foot was forward, all his weight balanced on it ready to spring forward. Eyes as green as emeralds were narrowed and lips pulled back over crooked teeth in a snarl. Hiccup was an animal cornered and he knew it.

Drago let no emotion show as he wielded his bull hook, gesturing toward the youth in challenge. There was anger in Hiccup's eyes, a rage that waft off him, something Drago could use against him. He let the boy make the first move and it was evident that the young man was not accustomed to that. He was a defender not a real fighter. He protected himself, not lashed out at others, not normally so when he lunged at Drago it was easy for the big man to side step and let Hiccup's momentum send him stumbling forward. Hiccup caught himself before falling and tried lunging again but Drago parried the blow easily with the bull hook. The boy swung again and again the warlord pushed the sword aside as if he were only dealing with a temperamental child who was of no real threat.

"I can see your anger, boy," Drago drawled, blocking another blow. "Use it, strike."

Hiccup snarled and charged at him, his sword posed for a killing blow but he was not a killer by nature and hesitated at the very last moment, his aim faltering. Drago dropped his weapon, surprising Hiccup further and before the youth knew what was happening his sword arm was grabbed and he was suddenly spun around so that his back was to Drago's front and he was pulled against the man, his arms pinned and sword trapped against his chest. He panted in growing fear as he was pulled tight against the large man, his heart pounding so hard it near deafen him.

"You have talent, boy," Drago purred in his ear. "A real knack with a sword but unless you're willing to kill you'll never win."

"I don't need to kill to win," Hiccup breathed.

"Then why am I the one holding you captive rather than your prisoner?"

Hiccup didn't have a good answer for that. He closed his eyes, expecting the worse when Drago's hot tongue drew a line over his earlobe. "Please don't," he whimpered, unable to control the sudden shaking of his body. He was going to be raped. He had lost and this was going to be his punishment, raped until his insides bled or the man defecated in him again or…

"You got surprisingly far," Drago purred, his breath over Hiccup's wet ear sending a shiver down the youth's spine. "That entitles you to a reward. Perhaps next time you will actually find a way out."

"Wha…what sort of reward?" Hiccup asked, fearful of the man putting his mouth anywhere on his body. "Can I see Toothless?" he asked hopeful.

A deep chuckle rumbled through his slight frame from the larger one behind it. "No, but I will allow you something nearly as good." He plucked the sword out of Hiccup's hands then tucked the boy under his arm, forcibly leading him all the way back to his chambers. Hiccup struggled at first but seeing as he had no way of escaping now finally gave up. Drago's hold was like iron and Hiccup knew if he continued putting up a fight he would simply be thrown over one shoulder and probably fucked until he could no longer walk or see straight. He would have to bide his time and pray that somehow he found a way out on his next attempt.

Astonishment filled Hiccup when he was escorted back into Drago's chambers. A large tub had been set off to one side with stream wafting from it. Drago let him go the moment the locks to the door engaged and stepped aside to inspect everything. A platter of biscuits and bottle of wine were set on a low table next to tub.

"You have the choice of washing yourself or continuing your search for your Nightfury," Drago explained as he dusted some ground herbs from the pouch on his belt over the water. "I'm guessing you were not comfortable with your training sessions."

"Geez, I wonder why," Hiccup grumbled, glancing from the tub to the door. He had to find Toothless but he stunk to high heaven of piss and no dragon in their right mind would come anywhere near him like this and he was suspecting the only way out of this hell was by their assistance. But how many hours had already gone by? Sixty hours seemed like plenty of time at first but he was beginning to doubt himself and worry that he might not reach his friend in time. He glanced back at the tub longingly, not paying much attention to Drago as the man went about making sure everything was just perfect. The guy had mirco management issues. The tub looked so inviting and even with the furs he was a bit chilly. A quick bath couldn't hurt, could it? But then he would be wet trying to find Toothless and wet and cold didn't exactly mix…but he had to get arid of this stench before it made him sick again and chased away any hope of escape because even Toothless would be hesitant to come near him like this and Toothless could usually handle anything. All he could do was stare at the tub in indecision, not sure what to do and the decision was soon taken out of his hand.

"The guards will unlock the door again in an hour," Drago said in his deep rich voice as he opened the door to slip out. "There are towels on the bed."

Hiccup panicked. "Wait…no, I…" But it was too late. The door shut behind the warlord and the lock bolted into place behind him. He sighed, finding himself locked in the room once again. He silently apologized to Toothless for his foolishness in not deciding sooner what he wanted to do but at least this way his dragon didn't have to smell him covered in Drago's filth. He could scrub it out of his hair and clothing and…

He stopped and looked around the tub. There was no soap, no scented oils, nothing he could use to wash himself just warm water not even hot enough to remove the smell. He raked his hands through his hair as his anxiety grew. This was ridiculous! How was he supposed to get arid of this smell with no soap or cleaning supplies? With a small whined he pulled his hair and instantly regretted it as the small of Drago urine became overwhelming now that he could think of nothing else. He had to try. He had to do something.

Stripping he dunked the tunic in the water first and scrubbed it the best he could since other than his hair and face it had taken the brunt of Drago's filth. Once that was done he hung it over a chair next to the lit hearth then climbed in the cooling water. He took a piece of the torn blanket to try and wash the smell away. He scrubbed at his hair until his head hurt then he scrubbed his face and shoulders and chest, anywhere the vile liquid might have sprayed him, until his skin was as red as a lobster and the water was as cold as ice. He spent the next half hour huddled in front of the hearth to dry off and get some heat back in his body before dressing and preparing to make his next escape attempt while sipping at the wine and nibbling the biscuits to help keep his strength up, not realizing that the labyrinth of Drago's fort was already changing as corridors were sealed off and doors unlocked and all the clever markings he had made to assist his escape became obsolete.


	11. Chapter 11

Finding Salvation through Brutal Damnation 10

The ship Skullcrusher discovered next proved to be a treasure trove of clues. It was headed toward the destroyed fort and the crew was already anxious before the dragon riders even descended upon it so imagine they great surprise and sudden fear when not only two large dragons but six landed on it in the late hours of the afternoon when the sun was moving high over the sea. Stoick ignored the men at first thinking that his Rumblehorn would simply find his son's scent and be on his way again but this time the mighty dragon was taking his time, sniffing around the ship and knocking over crates. Stoick's hopes rose greatly and he descended the dragon's back to let him search and headed for the man who appeared to be in charge.

"Where is my son?" he demanded, not caring if these men spoke Norse or not. He would rip the ship apart if he needed to in order to find his boy.

The men looked between each other in growing fear. "There is no one but else on this ship," the captain assured in fractured Norse.

Stoick's frown deepened and he drew his axe from the small of his back. "He's here," he repeated, his voice loud so that Hiccup and Toothless could hear him wherever they were on the vessel. He gestured toward Skullcrusher. "That is a tracking dragon and he smells my boy. Tell me where he is and I'll let you pathetic lot live."

"There is no one here," the man repeated, stepping back from the Viking chief.

Growling under his breath Stoick gestured to the riders. "Search the entire ship. Hiccup and Toothless have to be here somewhere," he told them as he shoved the captain aside to search the man's chambers. "We're not leaving here without some sign of where my boy is."

Gobber was the only one to hesitate, his blue eyes focused on Skullcrusher's insistent sniffing. The dragon had stopped knocking over crates to focus on the main mast and was sniffing away at it as if it was the most interesting thing in the world. "What do you got there, boy?" he asked, going to inspect the mast as well. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary, it was just as mast but the height Skullcrusher kept sniffing seemed a little odd.

Now Gobber had had his fair share of experiences on boats, some good and some not so good but this triggered a memory of long ago when he was a lad on a long voyage with some older sailors. Sometimes when a man was out at sea for long periods of time with no woman to take comfort in they turned to each other for comfort and it wasn't too unlikely to find oneself pinned against a wall or mast being ravished and shown things one would not normally consider. Gobber had in fact lost his virginity in one such case and…

He tried to shake that thought away and looked to the crow's nest up above where a stubby little man was peering down at him with interest. "You," Gobber called and pointed to the mast. "The fella that was buggered here was he a young man about so high, thin built with auburn hair and a big mouth?"

The man hesitated before nodding.

"Did he have a Nightfury practically attached to his hip?"

The man looked confused for a moment then nodded again.

Gobber gave a huff. Okay, Hiccup messing around with some sailor was not on the list of things he was going to tell Stoick right away. "What happened to them? Did they leave? Do you know where they went?"

"Did you find something?" Stoick asked, stomping toward Gobber when he noticed his best friend and dragon hanging around the main mast and calling up to someone in the crow's nest.

"Maybe," Gobber said, not committing to anything yet.

The lookout pointed north-east before answering Gobber's question. "Drago Bludvist took them," he said, looking more frightened by the name he said then the people riding dragons. "He took our captain, the boy and his dragon. He said if we fail again he'd kill us all next time."

Stoick's face paled and he looked to Gobber in sudden fright. This had been something he had tried to prevent for years, terrified of what might happen if Hiccup ever came across Drago Bludvist. Hiccup was a smart boy but also very naïve at times. His sense of adventure often outweighed his common sense at eth worse possible times. "Why was my son here in the first place?" he demanded, glaring at the man he now held responsible for Drago capturing.

The man seemed more than happy to be so far from Stoick as that rage seemed to fill the ship. "We thought he was the dragon thief and caught him. No one knew Eret would fancy him and the two…get along. We lost all our dragons so Drago took them instead, said the boy was like a human dragon and could be useful."

Stoick's hands curled into tight fists. "Where is Drago now?"

Again the man pointed north-east. "Out there in his fort, bidding his time before he goes after the Nest." That was the last he would say to them.

The other riders soon reported back. No Hiccup, no Toothless. The ship was empty except for a few captive dragons that they had quickly set loose. With nothing else to go on and every one of the sailors no longer talking there was no reason to stay. They had a heading now and Skullcrusher still had a good scent to follow. From Gobber's guess they were only a few hours from Drago base of operations which meant the riders had to find a place to set camp and come up with a plan. They had been flying all night and day with no sleep and in the case of Stoick, Gobber and Astrid all the day before as well. They needed rest and an attack plan, none of which Stoick was in the mind for. Drago Bludvist had his son and he had to get Hiccup back. Odin only knew what the madman might do to his boy. His attention was so focused on the mission at hand that he didn't hear the sudden warning from the riders or in fact notice the strange new rider that had suddenly joined their group until talons dug into his shoulders and he was ripped from his saddle and was now airborne in a completely different direction. And when he looked up to see what had captured him all he saw was a huge dragon he had never seen before carrying him and in front of it another one of a breed he had not seen in decades, not since the fateful day his beloved wife was stolen from him and for the first time in a very long time Stoick the Vast was speechless as a tall warrior came within sight, standing atop the Stormcutter looking far more barbaric than any warrior he had seen before.

. . .

Hiccup made numerous attempts to escape but it seemed none of the marks he had made to lead his way were of any use anymore. The fort was like an every changing maze and each time Hiccup thought he was going the right direction he would come up to passages that were now blocked, doors that were locked yet others now unlocked. The stairs were no longer accessible and above it all the dragons still refused to come near him because the smell of Drago was still on him. There was nothing he could do to get rid out it but at least it wasn't as bad as before. But it seemed there was no way out of the labyrinth of the fort now. Hiccup searched for hours on end, never stopping, never pausing no matter how tired he got and yet Drago always found him, always managed to disarm him and always had his way with him. It was nothing painful, just touches that would make his stomach churn or embarrass him because Drago didn't care if there was an audience or not. The worse so far – with the exception of the rape and being forced to give a blowjob, was when Drago had tripped him and then threw him over his lab and gave him a sound spanking as if he was a little boy and being disciplined for following through with his studies and being a better warrior. How was he supposed to lead anyone if he couldn't even hold his own in battle? Well that would be a good question to ask his father who seemed to think Hiccup was ready to lead their whole tribe, but Hiccup managed to keep that to himself and bite back his cried as he was thoroughly spanked and then felt up, thick fingers pumping into his tender ass until he spewed his seed all over the ground in front of men and dragons alike as if it meant nothing. Then, after all was said and done, Hiccup would be dragged back to Drago's chambers. Sometimes Eret would be there and Hiccup would be forced to have sex with the Drago while Drago watched, his shark like eyes gleaming in the darkness and solely focused on Hiccup. The thing was Hiccup felt no arousal from Eret anymore. He just let it happen and did what he was told. He didn't harden or cum, he felt nothing but anger and annoyance. He couldn't sleep, it hurt to think and despite not getting aroused his body constantly felt on fire, trembled and stung in ways it only did with lack of sleep. But he refused to sleep. Even when Drago whispered for him to rest and that there was plenty of time Hiccup simply could. His mind buzzed like a thousand bees around his ears and he knew…he knew there had to have been something in the wine of food to make him like this. He was exhausted but could not sleep and all that did was fuel his anger and his hatred for Drago more. The madman thought this was all a game, that Hiccup was some toy and it was going to end now. Hiccup was going to get out, find Toothless and destroy this fort and all the ships before another dragon or person was hurt.

Time had no meaning here. There was no way to track it, no way to tell if he had been walking minutes or hours. There were no windows to mark the passage of light, to tell him if it was day time or night. Sometimes his stomach rumbled but Hiccup chose to ignore it, fearful of what may be in the food or drink. He wandered endless corridors until he finally found another staircase and ventured up to the second floor, hoping to reach the surface but only winding up in the same storage area as before filled top to bottom with crates. His shoulders fell as fatigue filled him but he continued. He had to continue. He had to find a way out. He had to reach Toothless. He had to get to freedom. But freedom was becoming a fleeting thing, something created by his imagination as he stumbled along, his limps starting to feel heavy and the weight of the weapons on his person seeming to push him to the ground. He wanted to rest, needed to really but he wouldn't allow himself. He forged ahead, no longer marking where he was going – the markings were useless anyway if Drago's men kept changing things on him – just wanting to get out.

Eventually it all became too much. Hiccup stopped where he was, his hands curled into tight fists and he lifted his head toward the high icy ceiling and screamed his frustrations. It was the sound of a Nightfury howl and punched the air, needing to vent and get it all out, to clear his mind and be able to think once more. He had no care if anyone heard him or if it might give away his location to Drago, it didn't even occur to him until he finished and caught his breath, a weight momentarily lifted. He rubbed his neck and took a few deep calming breaths before continuing on and it was by sheer luck alone when he stumbled upon the staircase to the next floor. A certain amount of relief filled him at the miraculous sight and he hurried up them, feeling renewed hope and a sense of purpose once more. Maybe he'd finally found a way out. Maybe he could finally reach Toothless and get out of the hell hole.

His hope quickly vanished when he all but ran into Drago at the top of the stairs, a look of smug satisfaction on the man's scarred face.

"You make more noise than a pack of angry wild Thunderdrums," the man chastised as he ever so slowly took a step down. "Have you given up so soon?"

Hiccup gave a low growl as he took a step back, his left hand reaching behind for his axe.

Drago watched with amused eyes. "Have you learned nothing, little one? You can defeat me. You can escape me. Bow now and I may spare your dragon."

Hiccup's lip curled in disgust. "I bow to no one," he managed, trying to banish the memory of having what the man had already done to him and control his fear.

A tiny small curled Drago's dark lips. "Not willing, no, nut that will soon change."

"Really? How do you figure? Forcing me to submit is not me admitting defeat."

"No, you are correct. Forcing you to submit doesn't guarantee your defeat."

Hiccup took a small breath to relax. Maybe he couldn't finally talk some sense into this madman.

"However, making you betray yourself…that will seal your fate," Drago drawled, twirling his bull hook in challenge.

It was a narrow staircase and Drago had the higher ground. There was no way past the man that Hiccup could see. Even with his much smaller stature it would be far too easy for the man to grab him if he tried ducking past him. With nowhere else to go Hiccup stepped backwards and returned to the second floor, mentally trying to remember where the staircase was for his next attempt, because no matter what Drago did to him he wasn't giving up. The man could rape him until he could no longer walk and he would still find a way to drag himself out even if he had to use his teeth.

Once they were on even ground Hiccup launched himself at Drago, swinging the axe in a low arch and aiming to plant it in the man's leg while ducking for the stairs. It was a fool attempt but he had to do something. But like so many fights before Drago seemed to know what he was planning and easily side stepped, avoiding the blow all together and instead kicked Hiccup in the stomach, knocking him away from the stairs as if he weighed nothing. Hiccup landed on all fours with a grunt and reached to hold his side but he didn't have time to worry about his injuries. Drago's foot was posed to stomp on him and Hiccup just had a split second to roll out of the way or suffer a broken rib. He was already bruised head to toe from numerous kicks, punches and strangle holds. But he had learned a lot as well and as he rolled he swiped out with the axe and managed to cut through the man's boot and land a nasty slash to the back of Drago's café. The man should have howled in pain as any normal person would but Drago barely gave it a passing glance before advancing on Hiccup once more. The young man drew his sword, able to fight with both hands, and used the axe to deflect Drago's next blow while lashing out with the sword.

"You're learning, Little Dragon," Drago purred, like a teacher praising a student. He used his metal arm as a shield, blocking the sword before landing another hard kick to Hiccup unprotected stomach. "Be angry, let me feel your rage," he whispered, his voice like warm velvet over Hiccup's ears, making the boy shudder and lash out more. "Anger, hate, rage…these are powerful tools, my Little Dragon. What is it you hate? What do you fear? Me? The pleasure I can give you."

"You don't know what pleasure is," Hiccup spat, aiming for the man's head only to be shoved back again. "You're a sadistic fuck who only knows pain."

A chuckle escaped the man. "Is that so? Have I not made you cum with my hands and lips alone?"

Hiccup didn't answer. He didn't want to be reminded of what happened before…before he couldn't feel anymore. He fought harder, desperate to escape and he was doing rather good compared to their previous battles. Despite his fatigue Hiccup put his all in every parry, everything thrust, every lunge. He was not going to lose this time. He wouldn't allow it. His heart soared with the idea of freedom as he managed to maneuver Drago away from the stairs and was just about to make a dash for the stairs when tragedy happened. The sword was knocked from his hand when the large man suddenly rushed him and before Hiccup knew what was happening he was pinned to the wall, Drago's large body hard against his.

"You act as if what I have given you is nothing and try to force your body not to accept what it so desperately craves," Drago purred in Hiccup's ear, his right hand stroking up and down the youth's side. "I know what you want, Hiccup, what you need, better than you do."

"Oh? And how did you come to that realization," Hiccup growled, trying to wiggle free with no success.

"Do you not know what I am, boy?"

"Let's see, a maniac, a nut job, demented…the list just gets longer," the boy huffed, managing to get one hand free, not the one with the axe but one at least.

The jibe didn't deter Drago at all as he cupped Hiccup's cheek. "A god, boy," Drago continued as if Hiccup's words were the silly rant of a frightened little boy. "I am the Master of Dragons, the Dragon God…your God."

"Yeah, I really never was that big on religion so excuse me if I don't fall before you," Hiccup snarled, more certain than ever he was dealing with a whack job. Everyone in the damn fort was insane. He fought harder to free his right hand and the axe so he could break free.

"You will worship me, little one. You will come to learn who your master is." The man leaned in, his face only inches from Hiccup's, and went to kiss him.

Hiccup immediately turned his head away, not wanting the man's lips to so much as touch him. He struggled, turning his head from side to side each time Drago tried to place his lips over Hiccup's but eventually Drago grew tired of the game and yanked his head by the hair to hold him steady. It wasn't the worse kiss Hiccup had ever experienced but it certainly wasn't welcomed. A fat tongue forced its way past his lips and teeth and began licking the inside of Hiccup's mouth, trying to coax Hiccup's tongue out to play but the youth wasn't in the mood to play anymore. He chomped down on that sensitive piece of flesh and bit as hard as he could, more than happy to rip it off if possible. Drago jerked in surprise and Hiccup bit harder until the tangy irony taste of blood filled his mouth and Drago ripped his tongue from the younger's mouth, leaving a trail of saliva and blood in its wake. The movement was also enough to free Hiccup's arm and without a moment's hesitation he raised his axe and came down as hard as he could on Drago's left shoulder, intent on damaging the man's left arm and freeing himself.

He didn't expect the appendage to clang to the floor and the straps connecting it to Drago to snap under the blade. He hadn't even realized the arm was not real until that very second. Drago dropped him alright, a little taken back by the attack as well but only for the briefest of moments before backhanding Hiccup and knocking the boy to the ground.

"Do you think having only one arm makes me any less dangerous?" the madman snarled, his words slurred by his damaged tongue, stalking after the boy as Hiccup back peddled as fast as he could in the other direction. "Which of us can do more damage, a boy with one leg or a warlord with one arm?"

Hiccup said nothing…he didn't know what to say. All this time he thought Drago had two functioning arms but the more he thought about it the more he realized that Drago had done all these things to him with only his right arm and he didn't feel relief and any amount of sudden superiority but even more fear. All his opponents until now had had all their limps and Hiccup had also been at the disadvantage physically with only Toothless and his friends getting him out of tricky situations, but now, face with someone who he should have been on equal footing with his felt even more in adequate. He could wield a sword in either hand. He had bested many a Viking with his swords but here he could so much as hold his own again a man with only one arm. He yelped when his back came to another wall and he struggled to find something, anything to say that might calm this madman before he was beaten to death or worse.

"I didn't know…" was all he managed.

Surprisingly that was enough. "Such things as missing limps are not a weakness, they can be used to throw our enemies off kilter and disarm them. If they think we are weak then they weaken themselves. It is not a disability."

Hiccup quickly nodded. "Okay." He yelped again when he was grabbed and hauled to his feet, fully expecting another one of Drago's punishments or rewards or something that he clearly didn't want and he was right.

"Your times slowly running out," Drago reminded him, grasping Hiccup by the hair. "And your options are becoming limited. What are you going to do, Little Dragon?"

It took only a moment to get over his initial shock at Drago's missing arm. The man was right. He was running out of time and options, so he did something that in many books would be classified as desperate and dumb. He forgot about the hand tangled in his hair and threw his entire weight into jumping and kicking out at Drago's stomach with both feet. A good chunk of hair was ripped out in the move and it sent searing pain through Hiccup's skull but it did the trick. Drago stumbled back and Hiccup hit the floor hard. It didn't matter. He scrambled to his feet and made a break for the stairs, running up them two at a time.

He didn't make it far.

A large hand wrapped around his good ankle and Hiccup tripped, falling hard on his right knee and smacking his chin against a step. He was pulled down a few steps before the fur covering his back was pulled off and his trousers torn right up the seam. It didn't stop Hiccup. He was only feet from the top step. Rolling over he let Drago pull him a little closer before head bunting the man right in the forehead. He had seen the twins do it and walk away unscathed but never tried such a move himself and instantly knew what. It hurt! Pain shot through his head and his vision swam but he still tried to escape, to make those last few step to the fourth floor and hopefully freedom. But he could no longer see straight and when Drago pulled him down this time it was near impossible to pull free.

"That's what I've been waiting to see," Drago rumbled in Hiccup's ear and he towered over the youth. "Some real spirit, the true dragon hidden deep inside you." He chuckled deeply as he tore open Hiccup's trousers to reveal his neither regions. "I thought you might show it to Eret since you two seemed so fond of each other but here it is, waiting for you God to itself."

"You're not a god," Hiccup growled, glaring up at him through bleary eyes. "You're a sick, demented pervert who get off on hurting people." He winced when he felt the tip of the monstrous erection press against his opening. Oh gods, Drago wasn't going to use any lubricant! "Please…don't. You're too big," he begged, not wanting to have his insides torn any more than they already were. "I'll…let me…" he couldn't even say it. He didn't want to be fucked again but at least when Eret did it he made sure Hiccup was stretched first regardless if the youth wanted it or not.

"And let those clever little teeth take a chunk out of me? No, my pet. You can fit me in. All you have to do is stop fighting and accept me as your savior, your God."

Hiccup shook his head. This man was a lunatic! Only a madman would think he was some sort of god. He gave a cry when he felt the man push in, his length somehow managing to slip inside an inch before pausing. Hiccup tried pulling free but Drago wrapped his arm around him, pulling the youth to him and onto his lap.

"No…please, no….stop!" Hiccup cried, feeling the huge length slip further and further into him and not understanding how this could be possible. Even if he had wanted this they would have needed lubricant to make the first entrance this easy, Drago was simply too big to do so without. Bit by bit Drago slipped into him and bit by bit Hiccup felt his insides being filled and the flesh of his stomach extending with the curl of the man thick cock. He shook and sobbed. It didn't hurt, just the opposite really. He never felt such overwhelming pleasure and it made no sense. Scrambling for something to hold on he grasped Drago's shoulders, completely forgetting the missing arm in his desperation to center himself.

"You feel it, don't you, little one? The fire we share? This is what happens when two dragons mate…when two gods come together," Drago purred in Hiccup's ear, holding the boy tighter to him and sniffing his hair.

"Please…" Hiccup begged. His insides did fill on fire and impossibly stretched. If only Drago would shut up and get it done with already them he could keep searching and… A scream tore from him on that pull out then back in. Not in pain, far from it, but in blinding pleasure that hit so hard Hiccup came right then and there and he hadn't even realized he was hard. He blinked in startled shock and fought to catch his breath. What in Thor was that?

"Only a god can do the things I can to your lovely little body," Drago said by way of explanation. He began rocking Hiccup slowly, happy to see the herbs had finally taken its full effect on both of them. He was hard and would be for many hours and Hiccup was so sensitive now that he was bound to cum many, many times without understanding even for a moment why. His ass was already so nice and loose and wet, as if self-lubricating. It made Drago's entrance and movements so easy that he caused Hiccup no pain whatsoever when entering. His hand wandered up Hiccup's back to stroke his thick hair. "You should feel honored to be filled with my seed." He kept his movements slow, constantly brushing the head of his erection over the bundle of nerves inside Hiccup and insuring the boy was a needy trembling mess. "I don't often search for a mate but it seems the fates brought us together…a Dragon Master and the human embodiment of a dragon. You will be fine mate."

"No…" Hiccup objected, his nails biting into Drago's shoulders and carving a trail of blood. But he couldn't stop it. His body was moving of its own accord, grinding into Drago's, his cock hard and dripping precum. He came again with a cry, his seed splashing over both their stomachs.

Drago only chuckled at the boy's plight. Oh the boy would continue to fight, he had no doubts about that but he was quickly losing. The hotter Hiccup's body got the more it gave way to Drago's desires until the boy's body and mind were near separate. It was excellent for this particular lesson. It was time for Hiccup to learn just who he belonged to now.

He pushed Hiccup down on the steps and picked up his pace, holding both Hiccup's legs together and over his good shoulder. "Touch yourself, little one. Show me how you like this."

Hiccup shook his head, tears streaming over his cheeks, fighting with everything he had left.

It was admirable but foolish so instead Drago adjusted his position once more and thrust harder into the boy, making Hiccup scream and arch his back. Hiccup would feel no pain, not for many hours but rather such intense pleasure it would drive him made. The pain would come later but for now everything that should have been painful caused his back to arch in ecstasy and squirt against his belly.

"Please stop," Hiccup begged, struggling to control his body and failing desperately. Drago worked it like an expert, exploiting its weaknesses and making him cum again. How could one body hold so much?

Drago pulled out only to turn Hiccup on his side and dive back in again. "Why stop?" the man questioned, finding a nice enjoyable pace. "Do you still question me? Have I not proved myself? I am a god, Hiccup and you were meant to be mine." He rotated his hips and thrust deeper, making the boy squeal as his stomach bulged and the first hot squirt of Drago's spunk filled him. "And if making you spill your seed isn't enough the fact that you will be doing so for hours while your greedy ass milks my seed should be." He leaned down and brushed Hiccup's hair out of his face. "Of course you can end it all now by submitting. Give up this quest for your Nightfury and swear loyalty to me and I'll let you rest. How long has it been since you slept? Days now…weeks? Do you even know how long you've been here? Sixty hours is a very short amount of time. Have you already wasted it all in this silly little venture of yours? Submit and you'll find rest." Truthfully Drago didn't want Hiccup to submit. It would be too easy and only prove Hiccup wasn't the consort he had been searching for.

"Never," Hiccup whimpered only to scream a moment later as he was pulled to his knees and fucked even harder, Drago's hand around his throat as he was forced to bounce on the meat pounding his insides. "Oh gods!"

"Yes, Little Dragon, call to your gods, see if they'll save you. Only I can save you. Only I can give you what you need," Drago whispered, his voice husky with need and desire and he fucked Hiccup in and out of consciousness, rejoicing in the way they fit so perfectly together, Drago's large body to Hiccup much smaller one. "You came to me, Little Dragon. You sought me out not the other way around. If that were not the calling of one god to another then what is?" He clucked his tongue disapprovingly as he lifted Hiccup's good leg for a deeper thrust, making the boy buck into him. "You want this, boy. You want this and are just afraid to admit it. Look at you, pushing back, bucking against me like a little whore. Does my cock feel good in you? It's where it belongs isn't it? You're a succubus to my incubus. We belong together."

The boy whimpered but soon Hiccup couldn't make any coherent sounds, he gasped and cried and whined, his body completely out of his control and pushing back into Drago's, bucking against the man is desperation as the fire grew impossibly hot within him. It felt like a life time passed before Drago gave the last thrust, his hand instinctively squeezing Hiccup's throat and pulling him flush against his chest as his seed filled the boy's belly one more time. Hiccup shook against him, his cum spraying the stairs as yet another orgasm shook him. When he was done his head flopped back against Drago's shoulder on the verge of passing out but still unable to. He was so tired, so exhausted and confused and weak, his body no longer his to control but an entity all its own.

"The next time I take you will be the last as foes," Drago breathed against the boy's cheek as he admired those bruised and swollen lips. "I will mark you as mine and no one, not even the dragon thief, will be able to take you from me."

Hiccup's body shook one last time before settling against the large man's. Their joining was moved to Drago's chambers away from possible curious gazes. The herbs running through both their bodies kept them hard and able to continue for hours even if Hiccup mind couldn't. He'd pass out for only a few seconds to be jarred awake by Drago's movements or soft, oh so soft, whispers in his ear or how they belonged together, how fate had brought them together and how their bodies were meant to be one. Drago's voice never rose above a whisper, never grew threatening but encouraging, confusing Hiccup all the more.

When the boy finally passed out and Drago's seed completely spent, the man sat back to admire his prize. For six hours he had fucked the boy, six hours of being hard in that quivering body as delightfully slick but tight muscles milked him. The witch had outdone herself and Drago had enjoyed every minute inside his new consort. They were two of a kind, he and Hiccup. Both considered disabled yet able to conquer armies, train dragons and be more than any man before them. They were gods before ordinary men. Drago had no doubt that with Hiccup by his side he would capture every dragon and conquer every nation. Together they would rule the world and Hiccup was nearly there. He was still rebellious and trying to fight but his body already belonged to Drago it was just a matter and breaking his spirit and twisting it into something Drago could use.

He left Hiccup covered in a bundle of furs while he dressed. A few minutes catnap was all he would allow the boy before sending him on the chase for his freedom once more or maybe he would be kind and let the boy waste the next few hours on sleep and watch as he panicked to reach his dragon. There were so many ways that could play out. Desperation was a keen factor in breaking any man and Hiccup was so very near to breaking all he needed was a push in the right direction. So he lay next to the boy and whispered in his ear all the nasty little things he planned to do with him when Hiccup failed the next time, of how he would have Eret train him again and teach him how to be a good submissive, of how Hiccup would be stretched until he could fit two cocks in his sweet little ass. He painted a picture for Hiccup's exhausted mind, of pain and pleasure, of submission and conquest. He pleasured the boy in his sleep, made Hiccup cum by hand and by mouth. He made Hiccup into a needy exhausted little thing so much so that even when the boy awoke hours later his body still quivered and knees shook painfully with every step. Drago had every intention on winning this little battle of wills and for Hiccup time was running out.


	12. Chapter 12

Finding Salvation through Brutal Damnation 11

Being snatched by dragons wasn't something completely new for Stoick. He had fought the creatures most of his life and every dragon had its weakness and this one was no different. He glanced over his shoulder to the dragon riders racing to catch up to the stranger's, Skullcrusher leading the pack and diving low to get under him.

"That a boy," Stoick praised the Rumblehorn before throwing all his weight forward and swinging up to kick the underbelly of the creature holding him. The dragon gave a yowl before letting him. Stoick dropped like a stone toward the icy sea. He landed with practise ease on Skullcrusher's back and grasped the reins. "Alright, old friend, let's find out who this stranger is."

The dragon gave a roar, his mighty wings beating powerfully as he gave chase after the other rider, certain that this person knew where Hiccup was and may even be working for Drago. The masked warrior glanced back at him before waving an arm and sending wild dragons after him. Stoick got low on Skullcrusher, not about to give up just because a few angry dragons were trying to stop him. Skullcrusher gave warning blasts, nothing to hurt them but to get them out of their way. The other riders hurried to catch up but none of them were able to keep pace with the Stormcutter. None of their dragons were fast enough. Instead they followed it and its rider across the sea until they reached an island of ice that resembled the one with the destroyed fort. The rider flew toward the top of the mountain before jumping off the Stormcutter and disappearing into a small cave.

Stoick raised his hand to stop the other riders. "Make camp here," he told Gobber as they landed on the shore. "Build some sort of shelter for the night while I have a talk with our…host."

"You think this guy has something to do with Hiccup?" Gobber asked, dismounting Grump.

Stoick eyed the cave way up on the side of the mountain. "Maybe. He attacked us for a reason."

"You mean you," Gobber corrected, saddling up next to him to get a good look at the cave. "He targeted you."

"Aye, and if he's got my boy I want answers. Make sure the kids are ready for anything." He had Skullcrusher fly him to the nearest ledge just outside the cave then jumped down, his battle axe in one hand as he slowly made his way inside.

The cave was larger than it appeared on the outside, opening into a large cavern that seemed to serve as someone's home. The masked dragon rider was on the far side, pacing by a dimly glowing hearth, the fire nearly extinguished. He jumped when he heard Stoick's footsteps and whirled toward him with a staff clasped in both hands but did not move to attack, instead took a step back in apparent fear. Stoick glanced around, his hope diminishing when he saw no sign of Hiccup or Toothless anywhere in the cavern. Disheartened, he lowered his axe. "Who are you?" he demanded, glaring at the strange and trying to see through the mask.

No answer was forth coming.

Stoick tried again, his voice a little calmer. "Why did you attack me?"

Silence was his only answer.

He tried for another angle, one that might at least bring a little empathy from the stranger. "We're not here to cause trouble. If we invaded your territory I apologize. My son is missing. He's about 6'1", auburn hair, thin built and would be travelling with a Nightfury."

The stranger inhaled sharply and seemed to jerk in surprise which made Stoick chuckle and rub the back of his neck in embarrassment. It was always tricky dealing with other tribes or chieftains about the fact that Hiccup rode a dragon, a Nightfury no less, and that all of Berk were friends with dragons.

"They'd be rather hard to miss. My boy…he talks a lot about dragons. He's a peacekeeper of sorts. Have you seen them?"

For a moment the warrior just stared at him before slowly shaking his head.

Stoick's hopes fell lower and he sighed. He was wasting his time here. This person probably didn't even speak Norse and had no clue what he was saying. He would have a couple of the riders do a fly over the island and see if they spot anything before continuing the search in the morning. He called to Skullcrusher, finding no reason to interrogate the warrior further.

Another surprised gasp could be heard behind him as Skullcrusher landed on the ledge, sniffing the opening before giving a snort and turning his attention elsewhere. "Easy, big guy," Stoick rumbled, running a large hand over the thick hide. "We'll catch some dinner shortly. It's been a long day for all of us." He grabbed the wooden handle of the rein to pull himself up when he was suddenly stopped.

"Stoick?" a soft familiar voice whispered behind him.

He froze, his heart clenching at a voice he hadn't heard in almost two decades. His breathing became labored and he had to keep a hand on Skullcrusher in order to keep his balance. Taking a deep shaky breath he turned around very slowly, certain he had heard the voice of a ghost. He kept his gaze on the ground at first, seeing the stranger's feet first then slowly looking up, for the first time taking in the soft curves hidden under layers of leather and fur. His gaze continued upward until it settled on the most beautiful face Stoick had seen in a very long time. "Val…" he breathed in utter shock, indeed seeing a ghost from his past he had long thought dead.

She looked from him to the dragon by his side, literally holding him up in his surprise. "How…why?" she began, confused by seeing Stoick being on friendly terms with a dragon. She took a step toward them before backing away once more. "I…I know what you're going to say…how could I do this…how could I leave you and Hiccup…"

He ignored her words, too in shock to say anything. His axe fell to the ground, followed a moment later by his helmet as he advanced on her until she was pinned against on icy wall and one large hand cupped her delicate cheek. "You're just as beautiful as the day I lost you," he whispered against her lips. And for a few minutes he forgot his mission to find Hiccup to embrace a lost love and remember what it was like to be a husband once more.

. . .

Hiccup rolled over in his sleep. He murmured softly, his brows furrowing before bleary eyes slowly blinked open. The room was dark and for a moment he was able to believe he was back on Berk in his own bed in the loft of the hut he shared with his father. That thought was like being given permission to go back to sleep and for a moment he did just that. His eyes felt heavy and sleeping seemed like a good thing to do after so long being awake. He had no idea how long he slept, if it was minutes or hours and for a time he didn't care. Toothless was snoring in the corner on his rock slab and his Dad was downstairs humming to himself as he cooked, the smell of wild boar and fresh eggs heavy in the air. It was a lovely little dream that he held on to for as long as possible until hunger ate at him and drew him out of sleep.

He blindly patted around the bed expecting Toothless to come wake him up as he usually did either by bouncing on the roof and giving him morning kisses or tongue bath. His head swam slightly as he sat up. "Bud?" he murmured. The bed felt way too big almost like the few times he camped out on his Dad's bed when he was little. His mind was foggy and for a moment he actually thought he might have hit his head and had spent the night on his Dad's bed, but the mattress was all wrong. It was too soft and smelt wrong.

It took a few minutes for his eyes to adjust to the darkness and when it did his memory came back and so did the tingling in his body. He gasped, his breathing becoming rapid as he remembered what had happened only hours ago, his fight with Drago, being raped and the man proclaiming to be some sort of dragon god. There was no doubt now that he was insane but that was the least of Hiccup's worries. He had fallen asleep and wasted time and he no longer knew if he was still able to save Toothless or not. He scrambled out of bed, ignoring the pain running up and down his thighs and rear and falling flat on his face when he discovered a little too late that his prosthetic was missing.

"Bloody Hel!" he cursed, fumbling around the dresser for a candle and flint in order to get some light to see by. He finally found one and got it lit and was thankful when he had done so. He was naked, completely and utterly naked as the day he was born and covered head to toes in bruises. No wonder he hurt so much. His legs was a horrid shade of purple with a tinge of green meaning some of the bruises had been there a while and others, the darker ones, were from the last pounding he had taken. His good leg was shaky when he stood and he was never so happy to find his prosthetic next to the bed waiting for him.

A set of new clean clothing were laid out at the foot of the bed waiting for him and Hiccup didn't even take a moment to consider bathing first. Time was running out. He had to find Toothless and go now or he'd never escape Drago. He felt a part of him wavering, wanting to give up and curl under the blankets once more but he knew what would happen to him then, he'd lose Toothless, his tribe and himself. He had no doubt that was Drago's grand plan but why…well he had no other explanation than that Drago was a psychotic, demented overlord that was bent on ruling everything he could get his hands on – hand. Oy! Why that surprised him so much made no sense. He knew lots of Vikings missing limps but where still some of the most dangerous men in the Archipelago.

None of that mattered now. He dressed and fitted his makeshift boot over his foot, thankful Drago hadn't taken it or his cloak away. He didn't bother with a weapon this time, there was no point after all. Drago would just disarm him or beat him again. He did grab a dagger just in case. Maybe, if he was real lucky, the next time Drago got close to him he could bury the blade in his heart and kill the bastard. He stared at blankly at the dagger for a long time before finally slipping it in his belt. He felt strange, light headed and tingly, not himself. Maybe it was from the rough sex from the night before and how it made him feel. He couldn't explain it even to himself how he felt. He hated it yet was excited by it and that didn't seem right. A strange thrill had filled him at some point and he had stopped fighting and gave in and that was wrong, he knew it was yet his body still tingled and felt on fire and…

He needed to get out of there now.

The door was already unlooked so he wasted no time and ran/limped through the first corridor, not really sure which way to go this time but desperate to find the stairway again before it was locked away from him. It was harder than before. His thighs stung worse than before and his knees shook uncontrollably but he forged ahead, ignoring the pain and keeping his focus solely on Toothless. Thankfully the first set of stairs was clear and easy enough to find. The next set wouldn't be as easy.

. . .

"Let him through," Drago told his men, he's gaze sweeping over the approaching storm. "Prepare a long boat, let him reach his dragon." It was time to give this game a new twist. He wanted to see if the boy could make it outside and to his Nightfury before the storm hit. If Hiccup could free the beast then perhaps he would consider letting the animal live. It didn't matter really. Hiccup was his either way but this last experiment may be the one to finally break him. This will prove quite interesting.

"This is insane, Drago," Eret objected, his gaze on the dark horizon. "If he makes it out here you're sensing him to death in the storm. The cavern's only offer limited protection."

The Dragon Master barely spared him a glance. "If he dies then he was not worthy. If he survives then he is exactly what I've been searching for." He dark gaze turned to Eret. "And I have one last task for you and you best not fail. You will take this to our dragon thief. Don not make mention of the boy."

Eret stared at the rolled parchment in surprise. Drago had never, as far as he knew, sent any sort of message to the dragon thief before. "I don't understand," he said, not meaning to speak out loud.

"We have the last Nightfury. I'm sure that will be of great interest," the warlord explained before turning away and heading toward the docks. "I suggest you hurry before the storm hits and I lose what little patience I have for you."

. . .

Something wasn't right. Hiccup knew it the moment he reached the third floor. He had only been searching for an hour or so and already made it further than he had in days. At first he ignored the tingling at the back of his mind, dismissing it as pure luck or his memory getting better or Drago's men just being lazy but as he reached the next set of steps he began to wonder if it wasn't all a ploy, a new trick to throw him off guard. He hesitated half way up the stairs, doubt filling him. He took a step back. What if Drago was waiting for him on the next floor? What if this was all a trap and he was punished again? What if Toothless was already dead and this was meant to mess with his mind and break him? Fear filled him, a fear he never felt before. His heart pounded and he was nearly tempted to turn around and run back to his room and hide. It was such a strange feeling, something he never felt before. It made no sense. He had fought and killed the Red Death, battled Outcasts and Berserkers, been held prisoner by Romans and never felt such fear, but none of them had abused him the way Drago had. None of them had raped him or forced him to feel things he simply didn't want to feel. None of them scared him nearly as much as Drago did.

His hands shook as he grasped the wall trying to steady himself. He had to do this. He had to find Toothless and free him. He had to escape Drago and warn the other tribes. But he couldn't move. He looked up to the door at the top of the stairs, hearing the wind blow against it and knowing he was only steps away from the outside, from finally reaching Toothless and escaping this hell. He had no choice, he had to keep going. He had to escape. He had to find Toothless. He had to, there was no other option.

Taking a deep breath he climbed those steps until he reached the door and then, stealing himself against what was most likely waiting for him on the other side, shoved the door open. He braced himself, the dagger clenched in one hand. A blast of cold winter air hit him in the face, refreshing but frigid and it stole his breath away. He huddled under the cloak and peered outside, the bright light bouncing off high icy walls and it took a moment for Hiccup to understand what he was looking at. The fort was hidden inside a humongous ice cavern with wide openings out to the sea not far beyond. A vast fleet of warships were moored several hundred feet below the fort, confusing Hiccup since he had found no other way out of the fort than up. Spiky icy slopes led down to a small port that held small long boats meaning the warships were too large to dock properly or that the island was not an island but a carved iceberg. Hiccup shivered as he looked about. This was not what he was expecting to find. There were trappers in the distance loading the ships with wares and readying weapons. So far no one had noticed him.

The wind whipped at the thin layer of clothing Hiccup wore, sending a shiver through him. Sweet Thor it was cold. His gaze travelled to Drago's flag ship. That was where he would find Toothless, he was sure of it. It wasn't too far…a thousand feet, maybe more, maybe less. Hugging the cloak tightly too him he began the slippery trek toward the dock, hoping to steal a long boat and sail to the flagship without being noticed or caught. By instinct alone he twisted his metal prosthetic to a different foot, one made for walking over icy terrain. It was trying walk, the cold biting and tearing at his thin clothing and the decent to the dock a steep decent on twisting and winding stairs that seemed to go on forever. It wasn't long before the cold seeped through his clothing and numbed his already sore legs and he slipped on several occasions despite the special metal foot. He should have fashioned a hood or hat of some sort. His ears were cold long before he made it to the boat. But he did make it to the boat without so much as one person trying to stop him. His anxiety hit him once more as he stared down at the little boat, oars already in place as if it had been placed there waiting for him.

This could all be some sort of trap and he was almost tempted to turn back, but he couldn't. He had to save Toothless.

The cold has a funny way of sapping the strength out of a person, especially if they were already exhausted and weak. Hiccup fought to row that boat. His arms felt like wood, his elbows not wanting to bend but he forced them to. He made himself row as if his life counted on it and it did. He had to do this for Toothless, he had to do it for himself. A lifetime seemed to pass before he managed to pull up next to the massive ship and find the rope ladder to board the ship. It was another chore making the climb with the cold wind hitting him but now he had the protection of the ship to ease the harshness of it. He stumbled around at first, trying to making sense of the strange cages and see how they were supposed to work. There were levers and cranks and mechanisms not seen on Berk but he was sure he could figure them out as long as he kept feeling in his fingers. He stuck his hands under his armpits in hopes there was still enough warmth in him to keep them from freezing.

"Tooth…" he called, surprised by how dry his throat was. "Toothless!"

The howl of the wind was all that answered him as he wandered around cages, glancing into the ones with openings but not finding his dragon friend at all. Tears dotted his eyes. It was hopeless. There were so many cages, so many dragons calling out for help but none of them, none of them were Toothless and he didn't have the strength left to save them all. Not right now but he would, he would come back and save them, but first he had to find his dragon.

"Toothless!" he cried, desperate now. He howled, hoping that maybe just maybe Toothless would hear him over the wind. He was almost ready to give up and find shelter when finally, finally a familiar howl echoed back to him and his head snapped up. He howled again just to be certain and another answered him. With the last bit of his strength and pushing back the cold, he jogged toward the howl, stopping every so often to answer it and judge just where it was coming from. Eventually he found a large egg shape cage that looked to open like a mouth on top, control by a series of levers and wenches with no way to see inside. "Toothless?" he called, pressing his ear to the icy metal and trying to ear inside. A warble answered him and for the first time in days Hiccup's heart soared with hope. He gave a half sob, half laugh. "It's okay, bud. I'm here. I'm going to get you out," he promised, his frozen fingers moving over the metal and numbly touching the lever. Okay, this might be a little tricky. There were locks that latched to the wench and Hiccup fumbled with them, his fingers now too numb to wrap around anything. He struggled and fought to disengage the lock until his hands hurt and tears froze to his cheeks. The temperature was dropping and wind increasing. He felt frozen inside and out but he refused to give up. "Open…please open," he begged, pleading to the gods for help.

"Stop," Drago deep voice rumbled just when Hiccup was sure he was making some progress with the lock, no longer able to feel his fingers.

A large hand reached past him and put it back in place. "No!" Hiccup cried, staring in disbelief at how easily the man moved it back in place. "No!" He banged his forehead against the metal cage in rage in defeat, openly sobbing now. Toothless was so close, so close. He could almost reach him if that metal cage wasn't in the way. He could hear his best friend warble to him, asking what was going on and if he was okay but Hiccup couldn't answer. He was afraid what Drago was going to do to him now that he had made it outdoors and so close, oh so close, to Toothless.

"Come with me," Drago ordered but Hiccup shook his head. He wasn't going anywhere without Toothless. "You're a fool," the man told him but the warlord did not touch him. He stood a respectable distance away, eying the boy when Hiccup finally turned to face him. "This can be over very quickly if you submit to me."

Hiccup closed his eyes and shook his head, bracing himself for the worst. But nothing happened. Drago did not touch him only watched him. The wind howled and cold grew worse. Flakes of snow were stirred up, whipping between them and Hiccup idly wondered if he could out run the man. But where would he go? He was prisoner no matter here he went unless he dove into the water and then…he'd freeze to death but it was better than being Drago's little fuck toy. It was better than endlessly being humiliated. He shivered and gazed longingly toward the sea. All it would take was one jump and the shock of the freezing water would almost ensure his drowning and freedom…but what about Toothless? Drago would torture the dragon and force him into his dragon army or kill him. Hiccup hugged himself, pulling the fur cloak as tight as he could, trying to keep what little warmth he had left in him. He was so cold and tired he was ready to give up. He didn't even realize when he suddenly slid down the cage to sit on the deck. "Kill us," he pleaded without even realizing what he said.

Drago regarded him for a long time before leaning back against a neighboring cage. "No," he said simply.

Quite reigned between them, the only sound the howling of the wind and whining of caged dragons. Hiccup shivered, his eyes closed and breathing coming it puffy clouds. He was so cold, so cold, and tired. Maybe if he just fell asleep it would be all over. He was ready to give up, to finally let go and die. It wasn't the way he wanted to die. He kind had his heart set on marrying Astrid and having kids, getting old and dying together with Toothless watching over him like he always did. His head lolled to one side as he listened to dragon warble to him, asking what was wrong, what was going on. Hiccup warbled back but his voice was barely above a whisper now and the dragon couldn't hear him. Toothless pleaded and begged for him to stay with him, to not give up but Hiccup was so cold. He wasn't built like a dragon, he couldn't handle the cold.

Drago watched Hiccup with growing interest. A stubborn boy but Drago could wait. The cold had a way of stealing one's strength and Hiccup wasn't strong enough to fight it anymore. Auburn hair now sported a layer of snow and ice. His freckled skin was deathly pale and lips taking on a tinge of blue as they moved slowly to answer his dragon but made no sound.

"Submit, little one, and this will all end," he whispered to the boy, his voice seductive and like warm honey. It made the boy shiver and huddle into the fur that did nothing to warm him.

The boy didn't answer at first and Drago felt a pang of fear that perhaps Hiccup had expired, that he wasn't the one he had hoped for but soon tired green eyes opened, long eye lashes sticking with ice and a raspy voice spoke ever so softly. "If…if I submit will you let Toothless live. Would you give him back to me?" Hiccup asked weakly, a fresh shimmer of tears in his eyes.

Drago studied him for a moment, searching for a last minute trick, a lie that would say the boy would run the moment his dragon was free, but there was none. The boy was in no condition to be deceptive. "Bow to your new god and I will give you anything."

A strangled sob escaped the boy and he struggled to move forward, ready to do whatever Drago wanted to ensure Toothless's freedom but the man caught him, his large hand cupping his icy cheek.

"No, Little Dragon, that can wait for another time. Swear loyalty to me, your savior and god. Swear your life, body and soul to me and I will grant you the world," Drago drawled, his thumb brushing little ice crystals from Hiccup's cheek.

The warmth was so welcoming that Hiccup pressed his cheek into it. It stung but in a good way. "I do…I swear," he whispered, feeling his consciousness fleeing as exhaustion and cold took a hold of him. All he knew was blissful warmth when Drago drew him into his arms and under his cloak. For a split moment Hiccup reached for the dagger on his belt but soon forgot it, letting it slip from his fingers and clang to the deck as darkness finally took a hold of him, sleep deprivation and hypothermia taking their toll. He fainted against Drago, darkness filling him and the world around him fading into nothing.

Drago bundled the boy in the thick fur before lifting him bridal style and carrying him to his chambers on the boat. There was no point taking him back to the fort. The dragon thief would be coming soon and there were still a lot of preparations to be made. Hiccup was going to be the crowning jewel of his army.

Unbeknownst to him Toothless was throwing a fit in his cage. He was still trying to call to Hiccup and was superheating his cage by blasting at the walls and rolling around on the ground, his wings and feet lashing out until a part of his flight gear suddenly popped and his tailfin opened and snapped into place. He stopped his tantrum right then and looked at it in confusion, not quite sure what he had done but knowing that he now had the ability to at least glide it not have full flight. That could come in handy but he would have to wait until someone opened the cage. Then…then he was going after this Drago and saving his boy. No one was going to hurt his Hiccup ever again.


	13. Chapter 13

Finding Salvation through Brutal Damnation 12

Hiccup slipped in and out of consciousness for the next few hours. He didn't really sleep. Every time his mind began to dose he was jarred awake by one thing or another. There were people touching him and it made his skin crawl but he couldn't pull away or tell them to stop. His mind was a haze and body so numb he couldn't even lift a finger. If the touches weren't enough to drive him crazy the constant chanting was. He tried on several occasion to voice his discomfort with little success, either they couldn't hear him or didn't care. When he did manage to open his eyes all he ever saw was Drago hovering over him, speaking to him in that low soft voice and telling him to relax, it'll be over soon. Hiccup wanted to ask what would be over soon but his eyes would close and he'd dose off again for a minute or two.

"He has a very strong, very old soul," a whispery female voice said somewhere off to his right. "You made the right call with denying him sleep and using the cold. He's near weak enough now."

"Near?" Drago rumbled.

The woman gave a sigh. "Do you want him completely broken or not?"

"I want a general. His skills will be no use to me if he's a sniffling mindless coward. Do the binding now," he ordered.

There was a very unpleasant snort from the woman. "If you want to spare him pain then brand him now. Once I begin the binding he will fight and you may not be able to bring him under control."

"He is a dragon incarnate, I will control him like every other dragon," Drago assured, stroking Hiccup's left thigh almost lovingly. "Prepare the brand. The rest of you hold him down. Don't let his size fool you."

Hiccup forced his eyes open and tried to see what was going on. He felt people grab his arms and force them flat on the bed he was laying on. Drago had his legs, at least his left one, his right was limp and had no feeling.

"Sh…Little Dragon, this will only hurt for a minute," Drago purred, his voice remaining soft. The hands on Hiccup's arms grew tighter. "Take a deep breath, boy."

That was all the warning Hiccup had before something searing hot was pressed to the left side of his chest. It burned, the smell of cooking flesh filling the air. Hiccup's back arched and he screamed, trying to pull his arms free but the men held him fast. It was over in seconds and a cold went cloth was immediately placed where the brand had been moments earlier, soothing the pain. Hiccup slipped out of consciousness again.

Hours may have passed or perhaps only a few minutes before the boy regained consciousness again. The hands on his arms were gone but the wet cloth was still over his chest, cold and sending shivers through his already frozen body. The heat of the brand had been a shock, a painful horrible shock but it had done nothing to warm him. The cold air was still seeping into the room, brushing over his body. He needed warmth and he was finding none. Nothing but the warmth of Drago's body settled between his legs.

"No…" Hiccup whimpered, knowing what was about to happen but unable to do anything to stop it.

"Relax," Drago whispered.

That was impossible, or at least usually would be but one moment Hiccup was on the verge of panicking the next he had passed out again, barely feeling the movement of the man in him and only wincing at the sting of a blade cutting into his legs, the worse being the one on the bottom of his stomp. The chanting grew louder, almost maddening with every cut. His legs jerked, pulling free once a cut was done only to be soothed by Drago, stroked and kissed as the warlord spoke words in a language Hiccup did not know. Pain and pleasure ruled his body, mingling into one as he arched and whimpered under Drago.

"The last mark will be yours to give," the witch explained, stepping back. "He is now bond to you and you alone. He will feel no arousal from any other, obey no one but you. He is Beta to your Alpha."

"Excellent," Drago purred, brushing his lips over Hiccup's.

Hiccup faded out again, not noticing when Drago came and filled him. The next thing he remembered was being bathed. Warm water and scented oils washed him head to toe. Deft fingers leaned him, scrubbing into tender crevices he rather left alone. Thick fingers poked around inside him, gentle and thorough. When all was done he was bundled in furs and given warm soups and teas to drink as he leaned against Drago's chest. Nothing made sense, his mind barely functioning but for some strange reason he finally felt safe, as if this was where he belonged and he slept, really slept for the first time in days.

"Soon I'll give my mark," Drago whispered in Hiccup's hair. "But first I have an old friend to rid myself of…someone who may be very interested in you and you're going to help me catch her."

. . .

To say Valka was nervous of meeting her former tribesmen was a bit of an understatement. She had not been around other humans in nearly twenty years with the exception of the Dragon Trappers she had been fighting the last decade or so. She followed Stoick down to the beach to meet the small group of dragon riders, a small group that still felt far too big for her liking. He held her hand all the way, squeezing it to remind her that he was there, really there and not a part of her imagination, a fancy she had dreamt up on a lonely night. It felt so strange having his big hand hold hers yet familiar and comforting. She had avoided his touches at first, unable to trust herself, unable to accept he had really found her after all these long years – although technically she had tried kidnapping him, thinking he was an illusion or one of Drago's men that looked so much like her Stoick.

"I've got someone very important for you to meet," Stoick had said with that excited goofy smile of his that pulled at her heartstrings and made her melt inside.

And so she had followed him to the camp the other riders had made – riders! Berk had Dragon Riders, had finally ended the war with the dragons and befriended them! All thanks to Hiccup, her Hiccup! She had so many questions starting with where was he and why were they searching for him? One of the riders was very easy to recognize. Gobber spotted her right away, his eyes wide with shock and then breaking into a smile as he hobbled up to the couple, first giving Stoick a questioning look before sweeping Valka up into a fierce hug.

"Val! Sweet Odin, girl, it's been a long time!" he said full of cheer before setting her down and taking a step back to look her over. "I knew Hiccup had to get his good looks from someone other than this mutton head," he joked, sticking his thumb toward Stoick.

She smiled shyly. "Gobber," she answered, not sure what else to say.

"Gobber," Stoick reprimanded but smiled brightly at his best friend over his wife's head, looking like a big kid on Snoggletog. "Val, this beautiful young lady here is Astrid," he said, drawing Valka away from Gobber and to the young blonde shield maiden who was busy directing the other riders to setting camp and the dragons to build a sizeable campfire. She glanced up in surprise at the sight of the older woman.

"Sir?" she asked, glancing from Valka to Stoick. She ignored the other woman as she gazed out over the sea at the approaching storm. "We may need to go further inland. That storm is going to hit soon and judging by the winds it'll hit hard. Wherever Hiccup is I hope he and Toothless have shelter."

"They're smart boys," Stoick agreed, not bringing up what the sailors said about the boy and dragon being captured by Drago Bludvist. It enraged him to even think the madman had his boys but with this storm approaching there was nothing anyone could do about it right now. They had to hunker down somewhere and make camp. "Astrid, this is Valka, Hiccup's mother," he said by way of introduction. "Val, this is Astrid, Hiccup's betrothed."

Both women stared at each other for a few long seconds before Astrid turned to Stoick in shock. "Hiccup's mother? I thought…"

"It's a long story," Valka said quickly, tucking a loose strain of hair behind her ear. She glanced nervously to the other young people and sucked her lower lip between her teeth, none of which she recognized or even claim to know. "A very long story."

"Well it looks like we'll have the time. None of our dragons can fly in that storm," Gobber said, placing his hand on Stoick's shoulder. "I'll start dinner. No need for anyone to get food poisoning before saving our boy. Fishlegs, let's do some fishing," he called to the scholar of the group who would no doubt have more questions than Valka could answer right away."

They spent the right on the island, a place Valka called the Nest. The younger riders who were too excited by the discovery of new dragons to fall asleep right away went wandering. They didn't go too far in under Valka's orders. This was a sanctuary for dragons and many were afraid of humans. Fishlegs eagerly sketched into his notebook, yammering on about how Hiccup would go nuts to be there right now while the twins asked endless questions about which was the most danger and could cause the biggest explosions. Stoick would only roll his eyes and tell her to ignore them.

That night is was hard for Stoick to sleep. It had been twenty years since he had been with his wife and all he wanted was to hold her and explain what had happened to Hiccup. Perhaps she could help them. She obviously knew the area better than they did and had her own dragon which surprised him yet somehow shouldn't. After all she and Hiccup were so alike, he just never realized how much until now. Sure he always said Hiccup had her eyes and hair and slight build but their love for dragons were almost identical. He reached out to touch her as she lay next to him but a few feet away, as if keeping her distance, almost afraid of him. He pulled his hand back, just as afraid, just as fearful that this was all a dream that would be pulled out from under him and when he awoke she would be gone. In the end he settled for her hand, curling his long one over her small delicate one. Their eyes met, their anxiety matching, but that little touch was enough for either of them for now. They slept hand in hand and for Stoick it was one of the best sleeps he had in a long time. Even the howling of the wind could not disturb him, only the his worry and fear for Hiccup in the hands of Drago Bludvist awoke him and with every moment not being able to search his worry grew.

The storm passed early in the morning. The shelter of Valka's cave home protected all the riders while their dragons slept in the nest. The twins were the first up and already goofing off near the beach when Tuffnut yelled for everyone to wake up.

"Hey, did someone order up some strange dude," the male twin yelled, alerting the others to a stranger on the island. Valka was instantly on alert and making her way to the beach, Stoick hot on her heels.

"Can I keep him?" Ruffnut asked, lying on the ice to get a better look at the man. She poked at one muscly arm. "He's hot."

Stoick rolled his eyes. "Ruffnut, let him be."

"Yeah, you never know what kind of deceases washed up dead guys might carry," Tuffnut reprimanded, his nose wrinkling at the sight of a Wanderer.

"I'm not dead," the man grumbled, his arms flexing as he struggled to get to his knees. "My boat was capsized in the storm."

"Yay! I get to keep him!" Ruffnut cheered, fist pumping the air.

The man looked at him as if she was insane.

"You," Valka snapped, her staff swinging and coming just below the dark haired man's throat. He instantly raised his hands to show he was unarmed. "What are you doing here? How did you find my island?"

"Ah…" the man began.

Stoick gently placed a hand on her shoulder. "Val, wait," he said calmly before focusing on the man. "Who are you? What are you doing here?"

The man was in his mid-twenties with dark hair and the garbs of a Wanderer, not exactly the friendly people of the Northern waters and Skullcrusher was sniffing him with almost as much interest as Ruffnut. "Ah…" the man began, trying to step away from the tracker dragon. "My name's Eret, son of Eret, and if you don't mind can you call of the Rumblehorn? He's…uh…getting a little too friendly."

"Yeah, that's my job," Ruffnut agreed, glaring at Skullcrusher.

"Why are you here?" Stoick repeated.

"Ah well I was looking for the dragon thief but I'm guessing I might be in the wrong place." Yep, a bunch of angry Vikings was not the place he wanted to you.

"And what exactly do you want with the dragon thief, trapper?" Valka hissed, her eyes dark and dangerous, and staff posed to knock Eret's head clear off his shoulders.

Eret looked at her in surprise before looking her over quickly and nodding to himself. They had fought one on one many times but he had never seen her without her helmet and had always assumed she was a man regardless of her slight frame but now that he finally had a good look at her there was no denying she was related to Hiccup. He quickly held out the scroll he had stuffed don his undershirt when he got caught in the storm. "Drago Bludvist sent this. He's captured a Nightfury…perhaps the last Nightfury."

"What?" Stoick and Astrid asked at once as Valka unrolled the scroll to find a few black scales.

"Wait," Stoick said, his voice dangerous as he stomped up to Eret. "Was there a boy with him? Auburn hair, thin built, twenty?"

Eret's eyes widen and he stepped back as Stoick towered over him. "Ah…yes? Hiccup?"

Relief filled Stoick and his shoulders slumped for a minute. Now he knew for sure who had his boy. Problem was it happened to be the worst person possible. "Where is he? Where's Drago?" he demanded, grabbing the young man by the scruff of the neck and yanking him away from Ruffnut. "You're going to take me to my boy and his dragon now."

"Yes…of course," Eret stuttered, trying to trip.

"I know where Drago is," Valka sneered, glaring at Eret. She stepped back, looking near feral in her rage. "And the bastard's going to pay if he hurt my boy."


	14. Chapter 14

Finding Salvation through Brutal Damnation 13

Things were a blur for Hiccup. He didn't recall being dressed but the warmth and scent of familiar leather was a welcomed change. It seemed a little tight on his frame after wearing the loose and flowy clothing Drago had given him but he wasn't about to complain. He felt almost like himself again, if it wasn't for the light headedness that continued to plague him. He slept from time to time, dosing off either in Drago's arms or passing out for brief periods of time when allowed to lie on the bed. The insistent chanting was gone which improved his mood and he was really hoping to see Toothless soon – if he could stay awake long enough to enjoy the reunion. Drago only let him rest for short periods of time which really was no rest at all. Every time Hiccup finally slipped into what he hoped would be a deep sleep he was jarred awake.

"Stay awake a little longer, my Little Dragon," Drago would purr, forcing Hiccup to his feet and marching him out into the biting cold.

It didn't hurt as much as before. Drago had been kind enough to warm Hiccup inside and out – not necessarily in the way Hiccup would have preferred but he was warm nonetheless. He was tucked against Drago's side and walked across the deck. He fought to keep his eyes open and understand what was going on but he felt groggy and desperately needed sleep. He grumbled under his breath each time Drago urged him to wake up, muttering about poor treatment of prisoners and even captives needed sleep. Drago would only chuckle and promise soon, soon he could sleep and not be bothered again until he had proper rest as long as Hiccup finished one last task. Hiccup quickly decided being forced to stay awake for so long was far worse than being forced to have sex with the man, but that could just be his tired mind and not actual logic. Either way his mind and body hurt and his exhaustion was only growing. He stumbled and Drago caught him.

"Please, I've done everything you ask…let me sleep," he pleaded, certain he must sound like a whiny child and no longer caring. Dignity went out the window long ago.

"Soon, little one, soon," Drago promised.

But soon wasn't soon enough. He was led to what looked like a strange arm attached to a mast on the side of the boat that when rotated hung out over the side with a net to catch fish. Hiccup barely paid it any notice, knowing that the trappers had to catch a lot of fish not just to feed themselves but also all the dragons in captivity. He didn't think much else of it until the arm was swung back over the ship and net removed. The next thing he knew his arms were tied and the rope thrown over the arm and pulled until he was balanced only on his toes and met foot. Then he was awake and looking about in renewed fear.

"What are you doing?" he gasped, testing the rope and trying to pull free.

Drago's large hand smoothed back his hair and shushed him. "You need bait when hunting and our little is accustomed to my dragon traps but you she won't be expecting. Don't look so frightened, nothing bad will happen to you and once I have her you'll be rewarded handsomely." His lips brushed next to Hiccup's ear. "I'll give you a herb that will let you sleep for days undisturbed. No sex, no more wandering around searching for freedom, just plain ordinary sleep. You will like that, no?"

Hiccup nodded. He was so tired but his mind continued to buzz and those few snippets of sleep he had didn't recharge him at all. He felt worse than he did running around the fort searching for a way out.

"Keep awake a little longer, pet," Drago continued, his lips hovering over Hiccup's. "Just a little longer."

When Drago kissed him this time Hiccup didn't pull away. He didn't exactly kiss back either but he didn't try to pull away. He tilted his head upward, his mouth open and let the warlord do what he wanted. He had no energy left to fight back.

"Sir, dragons," one of the men yelled.

Drago gave a curt nod, his cheek pressed against Hiccup's. "When you get out there you might not want to look down," he warned before stepping back and nodding to his men. "Ready the harpoons and nets. Bring her and every last one of her dragons down," he ordered, a twisted grin lifting his lips as the wooden arm jerked and Hiccup was lifted into the air then swung out over the side of the boat. "Open the Nightfury cage. Make sure the beast is chained."

. . .

Stoick had never seen so many ships before, not even when battling the Berserkers. The designs were so different from Viking long boats and with far more weaponry than he'd ever encountered. It didn't take long to discover the flag ship. He ordered the riders to stay out of range of the weapons which proved to be rather tricky inside the ice cavern. Worse, these ships had dragon proof weaponry, metal wenches and chains and soon he was ordering Astrid and the other riders back. There simply wasn't enough room to fly safely without being snared by one of the traps. Of course Valka had her own plan of attack and ignored all warnings. She spotted Toothless a half a fraction of second before he did. However something more frightening caught his sight dangling out over the frigid water like a warm on a hook for a hungry fish.

"HICCUP!" he bellowed in shock.

"Sweet Thor," Gobber breathed from his left.

What made it worse was when the boy suddenly screamed in utter horror and begun struggling as the water bubbled and something begun swimming up toward him.

. . .

Drago had said not to look down and by Odin's beard Hiccup tried his best not to. But he was wide awake now, his shoulders aching as he hung from the arm over the dark waters and was never very good at doing what he was told. He gazed down, first to make sure he was indeed dressed – nothing worse than hanging around naked after all, the second to make sure he still had all his limps since he couldn't be sure what exactly was cut on him anymore.

Looking down was definitely a bad idea. His already tired mind kept playing tricks on him so when he first saw the impossibly large face under the water he had simply dismissed it as part of his imagination. He had dealt with many huge dragons in the past but none looked quite like this so he simply stared at it imagining it would disappear any moment. And then a hellish noise came from the ship and Hiccup turned to gaze back at Drago, confused by the butchered sound that was supposed to be a Dragonese command. The whirling of the man's bull hook made a sharp whistling sound that clawed at Hiccup's ears and made his headache worse. It must have served some purpose because when Hiccup glanced down at the water again it was bubbling and that face, that impossibly huge face was coming closer at an incredible speed.

Fear choked him for a moment and then, without so much as a second thought he screamed, "TOOTHLESS!" and began struggling with all his might, hopeful that he could somehow turn the arm with only his body weight.

. . .

Valka looked up from where she was fighting back Drago's men in sudden shock, her mask hiding her emotions. She slammed the sharp curve of the bone at the head of her staff against the lock to the chain holding the Nightfury then yanked off his muzzle. She didn't get a chance to do much else before he launched himself toward his human. His sleek form collided with Hiccup just seconds before the dark grey Bewilderbeast broke the surface, mouth agape and hungry for the juicy morsel he was suddenly denied.

She leapt onto Cloudjumper's back and raced after them, seeing Drago already making his way to the boy and dragon. "Hurry, Cloudjumper," she urged.

Stoick and Gobber were already on route but they were battling their way past armored dragons and harpoons, their only cover coming from the young riders who had been ordered to stay back but were refusing. Valka had the best shot and she took it, ordering her Stormcutter to fire upon Drago and any other who dared near the boy and Nightfury. With acrobatic skill she jumped from Cloudjumper and to the deck, scooping up the young man in her arms and cooing to the Nightfury before jumping over the side of the boat and back on her dragon. The Nightfury followed, gliding behind with some difficulty until one of the Berkian dragons grabbed him and took him to a higher altitude outside the ice cavern and away from the ships. All that could be heard behind them was Drago's enraged screams. It seemed Drago's plans had failed once again.

Valka knelt on Cloudjumper's back and held the boy to her. His bright green eyes were dim as he regarded her, not seeing past the mask but not seeming overly concerned about it as his eyes closed and he seemed to pass out for a short time. Still it was a wonder for Valka. She had not seen this boy in near twenty years, since he was but a babe in arms and yet here he was, in her arms once more, his head cradled against her breast once more. It was so long ago, so much had happened since she last gazed upon him but she knew that face, remembered the little scar across his chin when Cloudjumper had curiously gazed upon him in his cradle and accidently scratched him when they were both startled. Hiccup wasn't a tiny little baby anymore but a grown man and she silently wept for missing so much of his life. She had been a mother with no child and he had grown up a child with no mother and she felt guilt for putting him through that. If she had been there then maybe…maybe none of this would have happened. Maybe Drago would never have found him. There were so many maybes playing through her mind but nothing that could be changed now.

She took him directly to her cave once they reached the nest and had him swaddled in furs before Stoick and his riders even caught up. The hearth fire blazed to life and she went about making sure her boy was comfortable and that a warm broth was made. She knew Drago and his sick tendencies so she prepared for the worse, not yet bringing herself to undress her long lost son but waiting for his father to arrive and help tend to him. She was a jumble of nerves when Stoick finally entered the cave. His only thought and focus being the young man lying on Valka's leafy bed.

"Is he alright?" the man demanded, not meaning to sound so harsh but hurrying to Hiccup in fright. He knelt down next to his boy and gently took him by the shoulders. "Hiccup? Hiccup, wake up, lad. Open your eyes, son."

The boy whimpered in his sleep and tried pushing the large man off him. "No…no more," he whined, his voice sounding broke. "Please no more."

"It's alright, son. It's me, it's Dad. Please look at me," Stoick pleaded, his fear mounting when his boy wouldn't even look at him. He paused when Toothless padded in and a tiny spark of hope filled him. "Hey…Toothless is here. Look, Toothless is here," he tried, knowing that Toothless was often the only one who could get through to the boy at times.

And almost like magic Hiccup's eyes opened and he looked alert, if only for a few minutes. "Toothless…hey, bud," he whispered, struggling to sit up and nearly falling back in his exhaustion. He blinked bleary eyes as the dragon nuzzled his big head against Hiccup's cheek and purred like an overgrown cat. "I missed you, too," he said, his arms wrapping around the big head and face pressing into the warmth.

Stoick chuckled softly. If Hiccup could hug Toothless then he would be alright. "What happened, son? Are you alright? Did Drago Bludvist hurt you?"

The young man gave him a blank look. "Uh?"

"Are you hurt?" Stoick tried again, reaching to remove the boy's armor.

Hiccup pulled back with a look of utter fright. "I…Dad? Hi…hi, Dad. No, I'm…I'm alright," he said quickly, shuffling back a little while trying to cling to Toothless. The dragon warbled the same question his father had making Hiccup look around in sudden surprise. "Where am I?"

"The home of the Bewilderbeast," a strange woman with auburn hair, pepper with strands of grey answered.

"The Bewilder-what?" he asked before shuffling back further as his friends entered the cave. It suddenly felt very crowded in the small cave and he flinched when Astrid knelt next to him.

"Babe, we need to get this armor off and check your injuries," Astrid told him, her voice very soft and tender and somehow wrong. Normally he would do just about anything she asked of him but now he couldn't, he was too afraid.

He gave a nervous laugh. "I'm fine, see?" He held up both hands as if that should be enough to tell everyone he was okay. "I'm fine. Nothing wrong with me."

"Hiccup," a low voice said very gently and Hiccup's head snapped toward it with sudden anxiety. Eret, son of Eret, stood next to Gobber with a guilt ridden look on his face. "Let them look you over."

Rage filled Hiccup. How dare Eret stand next to his mentor and be all friendly like with them after what he had done to him? How dare he pretend to be innocent and tell Hiccup what he should be doing? Eret had no right! He had put Hiccup in this situation. He had given Hiccup to Drago and helped rape him over and over again, making him do things that turned his stomach and made him sick at just the thought. Strength filled Hiccup and he jerked away from Toothless and Astrid in a desperate attempt to attack Eret, to rip his eyes out and shove them up his ass and see how he liked having foreign things shoved so deep inside him. He gave a scream of rage, his fingers curling into claws but his father caught him before he could so much as get to his knees and held him fast. That didn't stop him from struggling and yelling out profanities, things his family and friends never heard him say before. He wanted blood, he wanted Eret to pay for betraying him. He never hated someone so much in his life as he did Eret, son of Eret, and it took far more strength than Stoick was accustomed to in order to wrestle him back on the furs and some quick thinking from Valka to subdue him and put him to sleep.

"What just happened," Snotlout asked, impressed by his cousin's sudden strength, fierceness and use of foul language.

"I don't know," Stoick admitted, bundling his son under furs once more.

Gobber grabbed Eret by the elbow and pulled him out of the cave. "I think you and I should have a wee talk, lad," the blacksmith said, nodding to Stoick in a silent promise to get answers.

Eret reluctantly followed the old blacksmith and once they were out away from the cave and out of immediate earshot of either of Hiccup's parents told Gobber everything, every last dirty detail of what happened between him and Hiccup, how Drago had captured Hiccup and what the madman forced him to do to the boy on threat of murdering the Hiccup. He left nothing out, resigned to his fate whether it be torture or death and vowed to help in any way he could.

Unknown to them all Drago now knew Hiccup's secret. He knew who the boy was, not only the son to Valka as he suspected when he first lay eyes on the youth, but also the son and heir to a man he thought long dead. Hiccup was the son and heir to Stoick the Vast, the future chieftain of the Hooligan tribe and the Hooligans, as Stoick and his tribesmen had shown in Hiccup's rescue, not only had dragons but flew on them and that could prove quite useful. He may have lost Hiccup to them, and that enraged Drago to no end, but it was only a temporary loss. He would get his consort and future general back. He would attack the nest and destroy any who got in his way and then Hiccup and all his dragons would belong to Drago Bludvist.


	15. Chapter 15

Finding Salvation through Brutal Damnation 14

Hiccup seemed to wake up whenever anyone tried touched him and tried to remove his armor. It took some of Valka's special herbal teas to calm him enough to sleep for more than a few minutes at a time but what really helped was when Toothless curled around the young man, letting Hiccup prop his tired body against his side and wrapping his long tail around him as he did whenever the boy had a nightmare or was cold and no doubt will be doing more often in the nights to come. Stoick waited until Hiccup had finally slept an entire hour before carefully undoing Hiccup's armor and with Gobber's gently lifting the boy forward, removed the first layer. He set them and the gauntlets aside and let the boy rest a few minutes more before moving on to the scaled vest and then the undershirt. The boy winced and tried batting them away but a warble from Toothless calmed him and he would settle once more. As for his pants there was no getting them off. The boy took an absolute panic attack the moment anyone touched his waist or try removing his trousers. Not even Toothless could calm him down then.

That was when Astrid would come in and cuddle him, pulling his head to her chest and lying next to him against Toothless and cooing softly in his ear. But his reaction to her wasn't what it used to be. He didn't hug her back or nuzzle into her warmth; he just sort of leaned into her, preferring Toothless's warmth to hers. Of course this didn't bother her; she was used to the bond between boy and dragon. She just rubbed his shoulders and tried to sooth him, hoping the heavy furs were enough to bring warm back to his icy body. She never felt him so cold before. It chilled her just holding him but she refused to let him go until he was better.

Valka didn't know what to do with herself. She watched over Hiccup, her hands wringing on another and feeling out of place. She wanted to hold Hiccup and make him feel safe as a mother should their son but she didn't know Hiccup, hadn't seen or held him since he was a babe and it no longer felt her place to try and do so. She saw the way Astrid looked at him, with worry and awe and undeniable love. And Stoick, bless him, had more patience now than she remembered. He spoke softly to the unconscious youth as he inspected the numerous dark bruises that littered his lean body, the dark frown and anger in his stormy eyes never reaching his words. They were deceptively calm while his emotions raged within.

"It's alright, son, just sleep. No one's going to hurt you anymore," he promised, pushing back the edge of the fur to try yet again to get a look at Hiccup's hip and lower stomach, managing only to get the pants down an inch before the boy started thrashing again. He fixed the fur and patted the boy's leg then begun humming softly, a song Valka had not heard in a long time and nearly cried realizing he still remembered it.

"How…how do you do that?" he finally asked, noticing Hiccup had calmed under his father's hand.

Stoick glanced up at her, his hand never stopped rubbing Hiccup's leg. "It's not the first time he's been hurt…or the worst." He pulled the fur back again to show Hiccup's fake leg. "Troubles always been drawn to him and he's had a few…mishaps. Comes with befriending dragons I suppose."

She stared at the missing limp in horror. "How...?"

He smiled at Toothless and patted the dragon's rump. "Well, let's just say Toothless here couldn't save all of him but at least he brought him back to me alive. These two, they're like brothers. Where there's one the other isn't far behind. They'd give their lives for one another." He gave Toothless a curt nod before standing. "Whatever happened he's not going to let us look at his lower half so I'm guessing…"

She nodded, stopping him from going any further. Valka already had a good idea what Drago had done. If the stories Stoick told her were even half true and Hiccup was a Dragon Whisperer than Drago would do anything to make the boy his. He had done all sorts of horrid things to her when he had captured her and tried to force her to join his army and surrender her dragons. She had the skill to commune with dragons through grunts and hand signals and the sound of her spinning balls within her staff but she couldn't speak Dragonese, not like Hiccup was supposed to. That would be a skill that would tip Drago's dragon army into the fiercest army ever created. It would make Drago the most powerful man in the known world. Valka hugged herself. She couldn't let Hiccup fall into Drago's hands again.

"He's out cold," Astrid reported, gently shifting Hiccup out of her arms and onto a pillow next to Toothless. "Should we try inspecting his legs again?"

"No," Stoick answered. He did however remove Hiccup's boot, easily avoiding the reflexed kick before deciding to do away with the prosthetic as well so that his boy could rest more peacefully. "Val, do you have another fur I can wrap around him?" he asked, tucking the end of the fur already wrapped around Hiccup under his foot and stomp. "He's still too cold. Toothless, keep a wing around him. We need to get his body temperature back to normal. Gobber, make sure the kids are ready for battle. I doubt we've seen the last of Drago." He took the extra fur from Valka and covered Hiccup with it, this time making sure the top of the boy's head was covered as well before turning to his estranged wife. "Val, why did Drago send a messenger to you? How did he know where you were?"

Her slim shoulders shrugged. "I've been fighting him for years, rescuing the dragons he and his trappers have been stealing."

"But why here? How did he know you were here?" Stoick insisted, stepping up to her. "What does he want from you? How did he know about Hiccup?"

Her mouth fell open then closed and she looked away. "Stoick…"

"You know this man, Val. He targeted our son. Why?"

"I don't know," she snapped back. "I tried to help him years ago but he became this madman. I may have mentioned Hiccup once. I never thought he would ever find him. I didn't think he'd ever be a danger to our son or you." She began pacing and hugged herself a little tighter. "It's been twenty years, Stoick. I did foolish things, things I'm not proud of…"

Gobber gestured toward the exit with his head, beckoning Astrid to follow him. "I think we ought to let them talk this out alone," he urged once she was free of Hiccup. She hesitated only a moment before following him out of the cave to meet up with the other riders.

"I knew I should have gone back to Berk and you once I learned I could fly a dragon but I didn't think you would ever change," Valka went on, not noticing the others' departure. "I met Drago only a few years after Cloudjumper brought me here. His village had been attack and family killed and he was wounded. He lost his arm to a pack of Nightfuries. I helped him, mended his wounds and gave him shelter. He wasn't always bad, Stoick, he was a good man once. But he lost his mind in his grief. He wanted revenge, said he wouldn't watch another tribe be destroyed like his. He had good intentions but…somewhere along the way he changed. He didn't just want to protect people he wanted to rule them and control dragons and…I tried to stop. I did. I still do. I rescue as many dragons as I can but…" He brushed back a stray strand of hair behind an ear.

Stoick picked up the hidden meaning behind her words but he felt no anger. "Did you love him?"

She shook her head. "No, I was lonely. I needed to feel again. We were together for almost two years while he recovered. I cared for him but I never loved him and I think that angered him more than anything. We didn't part on good terms and he's been hunting me since."

"He's obsessed with you."

A small laugh escaped her. "No, he's obsessed with the Alpha." She smiled at his confusion. "Every nest has its queen but here, here we have the king of all dragons, and Drago wants him for his army. The king protects and controls all dragons under him."

Stoick had heard of such things and while he had never seen one he could only imagine how dangerous it was after seeing the Red Death.

"I never meant for you or Hiccup to get involved," Valka insisted, gazing down at their son. "Drago is a sick man, Stoick. The length he will go to in order to break someone is unspeakable. Hiccup…" Her throat tightened and was choked for a moment. "If Drago abused Hiccup the way he did me then it's going take him a long time to heal."

"What did he do to you, Val? What did he do to our son?"

She swallowed and shook her head. It wasn't something she was ready to talk about. She had never talked about it with anyone since it happened. "Just let him be. Don't force him to show you everything all at once…he'll tell you when he's ready."

"Val…"

"I need to get some air. Let him sleep, Stoick…please." She wasn't sure if she was pleading on behalf of her son or the fact that she wasn't ready to face what Drago had done to him and to her years earlier. She took a deep breath and headed toward the far side of the cave that lead into the sanctuary. This was all a little too much for her after years of self-induces exile. She needed to catch her breath and compose herself. She was of no use to anyone if she was panicking over something that happened to her years ago.

. . .

Eret stood at the top of an icy bluff overlooking the sea, watching and waiting for what he knew was coming. It seemed far too convenient that Drago knew where the dragon thief was and had sent him with a ransom for the Nightfury. Drago knew exactly where Valka was so why hadn't he attacked her island and stolen her dragons. She was a lone woman. Yes, she had an ice spitter but so did Drago so why was Drago holding back? Did he know of these other riders now assisting her? Did he know that Hiccup was her son? He had so many questions, none of which could be answered except by Drago himself or perhaps Valka if she were interesting in speaking to anyone.

He glanced toward the riders and watched in fascinated amusement at the way they interacted with their dragons. He had never seen people act so at ease around dragons and he jumped when the dragon called Skullcrusher came sniffing up to him again. The dragon had been doing that ever since detecting Hiccup's scent all over him.

"Hey, big guy," he greeted the Rumblehorn, tentatively placing a hand on the dragon horn. "You here to tear me a new one, too? Can't say I blame you. I should never have let Hiccup get involved in all this. I should have kicked him and his Nightfury off my ship and threatened to shot them if they tried boarding again." He gave a little laugh, leaning into the dragon a little. "Of course you probably already know how hard headed the lad is. He'd find his way into trouble with or without me, huh? Why doesn't that make me feel any better?"

Skullcrusher only rumbled in response and puffed into Eret's hair.

"You're right, you're right, I probably could have come up with something to save him. Maybe lock him and his dragon in my cabin and claim him a new companion or something." He sighed. "Aye, but Drago's men would have found them and it may have caused more trouble."

They stood as sentries together, watching out over the water and waited…waited…waited what Eret knew was coming. And then, when he was just beginning to believe they were all safe the dark outline of a ship could be seen breaking through the fog. Eret squinted, waiting a heartbeat to be sure of what he was seeing before bellowing a warning. "THEY'RE COMING!" He left his post and darted across the ice and rocks to the cave, passing Gobber and Astrid without a word before bursting into the cave short of breath to face Stoick. "They're coming!" he reported between heavy pants. "Drago's ships are coming…they're about three leagues out. We need to get Hiccup out of here…now."

"No," Valka gasped from the other side, having returned the sanctuary. She looked to Stoick in fright. "I can't abandon the dragons. Drago would take them all and slaughter any of no use to him."

Stoick glanced from Eret to Valka. "What do you want us to do?" he asked, leaving the decision to her.

Fight or flee…the decision was left to one person and it would hold Hiccup's fate.


	16. Chapter 16

Finding Salvation through Brutal Damnation 15

The attack came quickly. There wasn't much time to put together a proper defense but it wasn't the first time the riders were put in such situations before. They had battled Outcasts and Berserkers, chased away Whispering and Screaming Deaths. They had done many great things but never without Hiccup's leadership. Now Stoick led them. He had fought many battles against men and dragons and held no fear of losing. He wasn't just fighting for his tribe this time, he was fighting for his son and his wife against a monster who had hurt them both, who had stolen something from both that could never be replaced. And he was avenging all the chiefs that had lost their lives that night so long ago when Drago tried to rule over them all. He had spent many years living in fear of that man attacking his home and discovering Hiccup but he felt fear no more. He felt hate and rage and blood lust and he would get his pound of flesh now.

Men and dragons raided the shores. Traps unlike any the riders ever saw before were wheeled out and strange insistent warbling, low like a hum filled the air, drawing the dragons of the island to the battle front. Stoick yelled out orders, directed the riders to take out the traps, most of which were dragon proof and impossible to destroy. The most they could do was free as many dragons that were captured as possible and keep the trappers away from the mountain where Hiccup was bound in furs and watch over by an anxious Toothless. Stoick had ordered the Nightfury to stay with his son and guard him no matter what. He trusted that dragon with his boy's life.

The battle raged but Stoick's eyes were for one person as he searched the raiding warriors, looking for the familiar face of one who had dared harm those he loved most. He wasn't the first to spot Drago Bludvist. Valka did and she attacked him the first moment she could. There was venom in her words when she spoke and her swings were meant to be deadly. Cloudjumper was tangled in a net and Valka kept between her beloved dragon and the warlord as two dragons of monstrous proportion battled it out in the sea. Twenty years had changed Valka. She was not a little girl anymore. She had become a fierce warrior with a passion for dragons only matched by their son and she fought Drago with the intent to avenge their son and end the madman once and for all. But Drago was not an easy opponent to take down and in only a few minutes he had the upper hand and had her pinned to the ground with his bull hook to her throat.

Stoick's rage only grew at the sight of his beloved in such a position and he charged forth, leaping off Skullcrusher and barreling into Drago, his battle axe in hand and ready for a good fight, blood lust thick on his tongue.

"Can you stop them?" Stoick asked, helping Valka to her feet and nodding toward the two bewilderbeasts battling it out in the sea.

She gave a nod. "I think so," she answered before freeing Cloudjumper and flying off to try and calm the two leviathans.

The Hooligan chief turned his focus completely to Drago, his green eyes ablaze with rage. "You dare attack my family," he snarled, pacing around Drago like a lion with its prey.

Drago chuckled lowly, watching Stoick every movement with what could only be called amusement. "I watched you die," he mused, a twisted little grin upturning his lips.

"It'll take more than a little fire to kill me," Stoick snarled, striking out with his axe, his rage controlling his movements.

Drago side stepped and chuckled once more. "Ah…we shall see," he purred, expertly blocking each blow with his bull hook and striking back, managing to break through the other man's defense and land a few crippling blows. "Tell me, Stoick, where is my Little Dragon? Where is Hiccup? Are you hiding him? Has he called for me?"

Stoick snarled and leapt forward, his axe aimed for the warlord's head. "You will not touch my son again!"

"You act as if you have a say," Drago taunted, blocking the blow and swinging his bull hook, ramming it into Stoick's belly and throwing him back.

They grappled, punching and striking one another, blow after blow battling for the upper hand until the ground shook with the fall and death of Valka's Alpha. It was like the world paused and even the chief and warlord stopped their battle to gaze upon the destruction of the immense beast. Drago's Bewilderbeast instantly became the new Alpha and called upon all the dragons to bow before it. It lasted only a moment before Drago gave Stoick a sick grin and began waving hid bull hook and screaming like banshee. Stoick stared at him in shook, not sure what was going on until the madman pointed his weapon upward. For a moment he thought it was aimed at the opening of the cave to Valka's home and Hiccup still hidden within but the angle was slightly off and it wasn't until he saw the Bewilderbeast lumber further onto the island that he realized its target was not the mountain but Valka and Cloudjumper. He was given a split second choice, continue the fight and keep Drago as far from the mountain as possible or save his wife. It didn't really take any thought. Instinct hit him and he called for Skullcrusher, not willing to lose his wife again and certain they could make it to the cave together before Drago ever reached it. After all he was on foot while they were on dragon back.

Drago watched the Hooligan chief flee to save Valka with a triumphant smirk. Stoick had been an unexpected factor in his little campaign. He had hoped to capture Valka when she rescued the Nightfury and Hiccup. There had never been any fear of his Bewilderbeast actually eating the boy. It was all a ploy to catch Valka. He hadn't counted on the Nightfury saving him or Stoick and his riders intervening as they had but it was no matter. He had destroyed Valka's Alpha, made his the new ruler of the dragons and now those very same dragons would destroy his enemies while he claimed his prize. Behind him the battle raged on as his men and dragons targeted Stoick's riders, taking them down one by one. No one noticed him now. No one tried to stop him as he weaved his way along the old worn path to the cave that once served as his home long ago.

In many ways it was like coming home. The cavern was nearly the exact same as it had been when he lived there with Valka many years ago. Fire light reflected off ice making it far brighter than it normally would be. The smell of sweet tea and fresh herbs and brunt fish filled the air. Valka was never very good at cooking and it was something he had taken over once he learned how to function with only one arm. There had been many happy memories here and many unpleasant ones as well.

In the opening the Nightfury stood on guard but its head was bowed and shaking, trying fruitlessly to fight the call of the new alpha and stay his post and guard his young rider. But the call of an Alpha was impossible to ignore and the one order the Alpha was making clear to all the dragons was to let Drago through and not get in his way. He could kill the Nightfury and it would not put up so much as a fight. It would die there as simply as gutting a chicken. But Drago had made Hiccup a promise and he was a man of his word in his own twisted way. He passed the Nightfury was ease, the dragon no even sniffing him and entered the bowels of the cavern home.

He found Hiccup exactly where he imagined he'd find him. The boy was swaddled in furs and lying on his side looking wonderfully innocent and naïve of what was transpiring just outside. Or perhaps not so naïve. He was propped up on one arm, gazing at his Nightfury with bleary eyes and desperately trying to call the dragon to him.

"Bud? Come here, bud," he murmured, his voice just above a whisper and clogged with exhaustion. No doubt he was awoken when the dragon's warmth. "Tooth…"

"Shh, Little Dragon," Drago purred, stepping up to makeshift bed. How fitting, how many times had he taken the boy's mother at this very spot?

A shock ran up the boy and he jumped, twisting from his lounging position to a sitting one and staring at Drago now wide awake. He shuffled back, his chest heavying and furs slipping onto his lap. Dark bags hung under his usually bright eyes. They were dim now, full of fear and exhaustion. "No…not again, please," he whimpered as if he were trapped in a bad dream. He shuffled further back, struggling to get to his feet only to realize he was missing his prosthesis. He was trapped with no way out and his best friend wasn't listening to him. Of course the Nightfury couldn't help him even if he wanted to while under the influence of the Alpha.

"Easy, little one. I'm here to take you home," Drago continued, kneeling and gently touching the boy's knee. His hand slipped up until it touched Hiccup's thigh, directly over the first sigil. "Relax," he ordered, his voice firm and at once the boy calmed down and relaxed under his touch. "That's better. Now, how do you greet your Master?" he breathed, leaning in to brush his lips over Hiccup's. The boy didn't pull away this time. He didn't turn his head away. He opened his mouth and leaned forward, returning the kiss as he would a lover. Drago chuckled softly, impressed with how well the sigils were working. He had thought the witch mad for even suggesting binding Hiccup to him like this. Hiccup's heart still beat like a caged sparrow but that will stop once the last mark was placed. He had wanted Valka to bear witness to greatest victory before gutting her but he never expected Stoick the Vast to be alive and alert his plans. Such things couldn't be helped. He had to give the last mark now and claim Hiccup as his and his alone.

"Get away from him," Eret snarled, his sword drawn and pressed to the left side of Drago's neck. His breathing was rapid as if he had been running and he had. He had spotted Drago enter the cave from on top the bluff where Gobber had set up a few traps to stop the dragon trappers, landslides and boulders meant to destroy traps but had not been enough to really stop them. When he had seen Drago making his way towards the cave opening he abandoned his post in hopes of making it to Hiccup first and maybe move him into further into the sanctuary and hide him somewhere safe as he had recommended Stoick do just before the attack. Now it was too late and the most Eret could hope for was finally kill this madman and save Hiccup from a lifetime of pain and servitude. With his free hand he gestured for Hiccup to come to him but the boy only gave him a blank stare. "Hiccup, come here."

Drago shook his head in amusement. "Eret, you fool. You're too late."

"I won't let you destroy him as you have so many others," Eret answered, steading his grip and reaching for his other sword. "He was right. Men and dragons can live in peace."

"No," Drago growled, his annoyance growing by the second. His bull hook lay next to Hiccup and if he were to reach for it Eret would try for his head. Instead he found another weapon more suitable. He took the fire sword from Hiccup's thigh as he slowly turned to face his attacker. He had studied the weapon while Hiccup wandered through the maze of his fort and found it very intriguing. The boy was intriguing, very clever and inventive. Such a person would do well in his army. Too bad Eret wasn't so clever.

The younger trapper spotted the weapon as Drago activated in and he swung his sword intent on taking the warlord's head. He had the upper hand and the high ground. His swords were sharp, he always took such good care of his weapons that they never got dull or rusty.

His swing was true. It should have connected but Hiccup's sudden gasp made him falter and that fraction of a second cost him. A burning sensation filled his chest and his eyes widen as he gazed down to see the blaming sword piercing his chest and right through his heart. He had only a moment to marvel at the strange and beautiful weapon, knowing it was Hiccup's. He tittered, listing to the left like a ship in a storm before falling over. He took his last breath, his brown eyes fixed on Hiccup's startled face before all went dark and he was no more.

"Wha…" Hiccup asked, staring at the fallen Trapper in surprise but he wasn't given a chance to ponder what happened before his chin was caught between Drago's thumb and forefinger and turned away so that he was facing the dark man.

Drago took a moment to inspect Hiccup, taking in the multiple bruises and the brand on his chest. "This suits you much better than him," he mused, indicating the scar on Eret's chest that matched Hiccup's.

"What do you want from me?" Hiccup breathed as Drago's lips neared his once more but he didn't pull away. He couldn't. His body felt on fire and he felt a need he never felt with anyone else before, not even Astrid. He didn't object when Drago touched him. Didn't pull away or call for help. He didn't even feel violated anymore. He leaned into the kiss, his fingers curling around armor and pulling for more. He didn't understand it, he knew he shouldn't want this but here he was practically begging for more.

"Just you," Drago purred against his lips, nipping Hiccup's bottom lip. "We don't have much time. Are you ready for me?"

"Yes." No. No, he wasn't ready, his mind screamed as Drago lowered him back on the furs, big hand stroking his body almost lovingly. His breath hitched with every touch but he was hard, so very hard and he didn't understand, didn't care. He felt good. Everything felt good. Every touch, every kiss. He craved them, needed them as much as he needed air to breath. He couldn't remember ever feeling so good. It was like every part of him that Drago touched was electrified. His body cried out for the older man's touch and his mind was slowly slipping with it. He didn't know where he was or how he got there. He barely remembered his father talking to him earlier, Astrid holding him and stroking his hair. It felt like a life time ago, another world, another life. Drago filled his life now, a man larger than life who could bring a groan and shiver from him with the tiniest touch. Vaguely he could hear the sound of explosions in the far distance and the roar of dragons and a strange hum that pulled at him.

His back arched when he felt Drago's large hand slid down the small of his back, pulling his lower half up so that the man could press his lips to his tone stomach and nip at his belly button. "Remove your pants," Drago rumbled before dipping his tongue into the little crevice. Hiccup groaned, the sensation jolting through him and he hurriedly wiggled out of the leather pants, finding them far too tight now. "If we had more time I would suckle every inch of your lovely body," Drago purred, glancing up the length of Hiccup's body to meet his gaze.

Hiccup wasn't quite sure what the rush was, he rather liked the feeling of Drago's large fat tongue over his lower stomach. He didn't even flinch when the man sat back on his heels and drew a thin sharp ceremonial knife. A slight sting raced through him when Drago brought the blade to his flesh and expertly carved into his flesh. He gasped, his head falling back and eyes closing. Even that felt good. He knew it was wrong…he knew it but didn't care. Drago could disembowel him right that moment and he wouldn't have cared one bit. "Oh gods!" he whimpered, fearing he might cum. Pain felt so close to pleasure that he really couldn't tell the difference anymore.

Drago chanted while he worked. It took only seconds to carve the last sigil and once it was done Hiccup became completely pliable and what little defiance he still had melted away. There was only one last thing to complete the spell and insure Hiccup's complete loyalty and compliance. If things had gone as originally planned they would have had a lot more time to be intimate and for Hiccup to adjust to his new place as Drago's consort but alas, things rarely ever go as planned.

Lube was another Drago had not taken into consider in his hurry to retrieve Hiccup and finishing their bond. Luckily there was a talented mouth at hand. He undid his breaches and fished out his hard erection, pre cum leaking from the bulbous tip. It wasn't going to take much to make him cum which was good. They had a limited timeline but he wasn't going to rush things unless necessary. The dragons and his men could handle Stoick and his riders. "Make me slick, Little Dragon," he told Hiccup as he grasped the boy by the back of his head and drew him close. "Make me good and wet for you."

A low groan escaped him when that warm mouth enveloped the tip, sucking gently before the tongue began lathering his length, not taking it all in his mouth but licking along the long fat meat until the flesh glistened. Drago yanked Hiccup's head back once his cock was dripping wet and crushed his lips to the boy's in a hard demanding kiss. Gods, this boy did things to him no other had done before him. He lifted the youth up, over his aching length. The tip brushed Hiccup's entrance and it brought a groan to the boy.

"Please…" Hiccup whispered, his green eyes watery and for a brief moment Drago wondered if the boy was still fighting him, if there would always be that small part of him that would try to defy him even if the boy could never win. It brought a thrill to Drago, one he didn't realize he would enjoy so much, someone who would challenge him. He trust up as he pulled the boy down, joining them without having to prepare Hiccup, the magic binding them keeping the boy loose and slick inside. He slipped in with ease and Hiccup gave a cry, his arms grasping Drago's shoulders and holding on for dear life.

Drago filled him to the brim, his huge cock pressing right into his guts and brushing his prostrate, bring pleasure and pain one more. The madman's large hand cupped Hiccup's ass, controlling his movements and encouraging the youth to bounce on that thick meat, make it his own and enjoy it. The man began chanting again, his voice growing louder with each deep thrust. Hiccup clung to him, bouncing harder and faster in time with the chanting, growing desperate for completion with every passing second. He gave an anguished cry with the man suddenly pulled out of him only to be flipped onto all fours and facing the rack wall a moment later and impaled once more, hard this time as Drago's arousal become all powering. He was pulled to his knees, Drago's hand taking its place around Hiccup's throat as he was slammed into, their hips bucking into one another.

"Yes! Ngh… Deeper, please deeper!" he whined although how Drago could possibly go deeper seemed impossible. He was already so full that a part of him, that part that was still Hiccup and still fighting through the fog of his mind to break free of whatever hold Drago seemed to have him, feared he would be torn in half. His insides burned but whether from pleasure or pain he no longer knew. He knew nothing anymore. Drago was taking control of his entire world and he could no longer stop him. Every mark carved into his body burned but rather than pull away he pushed back onto Drago harder and faster, taking the man impossibly deep, the two grunting and groaning in the heat of their rut.

"Take it all, Little one," Drago grunted in his ear, switching from whatever exotic language he had chanted back to Norse and nuzzling Hiccup's neck while playfully flicking a nipple then twisting it and making Hiccup cry out and arch further into his harsh embrace. His thrusts came harder, more rapid and he drove deep into Hiccup's tight body searching for his release and feeling it so close at hand. "This is all yours and only yours," he growled on the verge of spilling his seed. His hand left Hiccup's pebble hard nipple to snake low and over the new sigil carved in the boy's stomach. His big hand covered it entirely, pressing against it to feel the flesh ripple and expand as he fucked the boy. Blood smeared over his fingers but not enough to kill or seriously injure his Little Dragon just to bind them and mark Hiccup as his. "This is where you belong, riding your God's prick like a dragon in heat. Two dragons combined into one."

"Yes…" Hiccup wept, his stomach bubbling with the telltale signs of an approaching orgasm.

"Yes," Drago echoed, his hand now trailing back to Hiccup's throat to pull the boy's back flush against his front. "No one will ever make you feel the way I do," he promised.

Before Hiccup could even think of a response, a way to object, the man sunk his teeth into his shoulder while thrusting up so hard all the boy could do was scream. He screamed in pain, he screamed in ecstasy, he screamed as an orgasm raged through his body, turning his vision blinding white and Drago's hot seed burst into his bowels and filled his stomach. He screamed like a dragon in heat, and with his screams dragons all around responded, echoing his cry until it filled the entire island. His breathing grew rapid, heart beating so face it pounded in his ears a strange calmness, a sort of peace he never felt before and the world as he knew it melted away.

. . .

The dragons had them pinned. Stoick and Valka were forced to take shelter behind a glacier of ice to keep out of the Bewilderbeast's sight and could not move from the protection. Dragons were approaching them from all sides. They were trapped. Some of the riders were still air born but the Twins were down and Gobber and Fishlegs were nowhere in sight. Stoick didn't want to assume the worse but this battle had quickly become one sided when the Bewilderbeast took control of the dragons. Now the Hooligans were left with their hand held weapons and Stoick knew from his decades of fighting dragons that handheld weapons were no match to dragon fire. That and not one of his riders would be willing to kill a dragon, especially if faced with one of their own. Each of them loved their dragon, had special bonds with them and each willing to give their life to protect them. Even Stoick. He loved Skullcrusher and didn't want to go up against the Rumblehorn if he could avoid it.

The battle momentarily came to a standstill as it had when the Alpha had been killed and Stoick dared a peek around the ice to see what was happening. If Drago was pulling his forces back then maybe they could make it to others and see just what the damage was and if they had lost any of their number. When the howling started it was near deafening, an unholy sound that rocked the island as every last dragon lifted its head skyward and howled in unison. In all his years dealing with dragons he had never seen such a thing before. Dragons of every species, including the Bewilderbeast howled. Ice shattered and the humans had to cover their ears for fear of losing their hearing. It lasted only a few minutes, maybe less but if felt far longer but through it all Stoick could have sworn he had heard Hiccup and Toothless as well, but he was too far from the cave and the moment the howling stopped the battle resumed. He looked to Valka, the question undeniable between the two of them. What had just happened? Why were the dragons acting so odd, besides being under the control of this new Bewilderbeast?

Valka gave him wide eyes and shook her head. She had never seen this happen before either.

Stoick gut twisted and he dared a glance around the ice. "We need to get to Hiccup," he said, his voice stern and full of resolve. "If anyone knows how to stop this it's him."

His estranged wife frowned for a moment, looking slightly bitter at the idea that her child who only spent five years around dragons may know more than her when she had spent the last half of her life saving the creatures but she put it aside understanding that some were simply born different and Hiccup had always been a special boy. She stretched past Stoick to try and find an opening but none were available. The Bewilderbeast was no longer interested in them but there were two Zipplebacks stalking around the ice looking for an opening. She found one after a few minutes when the dragons suddenly pulled back and began flocking around the Bewilderbeast and she took Stoick's hand, nudging him toward the end of the ledge. There was a narrow path, good for one person at a time, that would lead them around the base of the mountain and back to the trail that lead to her home. She silently prayed the others remembered to regroup there as planned, if things had gone wrong as they had.

They were rounding a jagged rock crop when Stoick jerked to a stop, his eyes growing round as saucers. "Hiccup," he breathed in fear, drawing Valka's attention to the shore where their son was walking side by side with Drago and Toothless trailing behind. "HICCUP!" he yelled, letting go of Valka and leaping off the mountain the last ten steps. He began running full hilt toward his boy, axe in hand and ready to end Drago's life for daring to near his boy once more. "HICCUP! He bellowed, trying to get his son's attention, to make the boy run or at least defend himself. He yelled for Toothless, hoping the dragon was not under the same trance as the others and would protect his rider as he had all these years. But neither acknowledged him. Neither seemed to hear him. He ran as fast as he could, knocking over ruined ship masts, creating bridges and leaping over ice to get to them. He screamed at the top of his voice for them until finally his son turned and emerald green eyes met grass green ones.

Hiccup had always been special. He wasn't born like other Vikings, never thought like them or acted like them. He had always been his own person with remarkable insight and skill that had been dismissed most of his life. Stoick would admit he was never the best father to the boy but he liked to think he had done his best raising him and protecting him, that his son was ready to be chief. He fought hard for son and loved him with all his heart even when he didn't understand the boy. He tried and that was all any parent could do. But the eyes staring at him now were not his son's they were a stranger's, pale and lacking in life compared to the normally bright orbs that were so full of curiosity and laughter. They were not Hiccup's.

Toothless turned when Hiccup did and a low warning growl rumbled through him. He had been given one order by Stoick, an order he intended to follow through even under the control of the new Alpha, not to allow anyone who posed a danger to Hiccup anywhere near him. Drago was Hiccup's mate, the Alpha said as much, and was no danger to the boy but a madman wielding an axe and screaming like a maniac surely was, even if that maniac was Stoick the Vast. When the Hooligan chief refused to heed his warning Toothless sucked in a deep breath and called upon the vents of plasma deep inside him. He gave one last warning, deep roaring growl that would make anyone in their right mind stop in their tracks. But Stoick didn't. His desperation to get to son, to free him from Drago's influence was too great and he ignored the warning all together until it was too late.

The last thing Stoick remembered was Hiccup's steady gaze, a momentary flash of recognition before his world turned purple and blinding white, filled with searing pain and cooking flesh and then blackness as his body slammed into coldest ice.

"Kill them," Drago ordered as he wrapped his arm and cloak around Hiccup, steering him away from the smoking remains of the once mighty Stoick the Vast. There was no coming back from the dead for him this time. He looked to Toothless, the dragon panting from the ferocity of the plasma blast he had just used and gave a smirk. "Kill them all."

He guided Hiccup away from the island and onto his ship, away from the chaos and carnage. The boy had not so much as flinched when his dragon murdered his father, too deep in a trance to even notice what had transpired. He belonged to Drago now and that was where he would remain.


	17. Chapter 17

Finding Salvation through Brutal Damnation 16

Six months was all it took for the tribes of the Archipelago to fall. Vikings were a fierce lot and refused to have a king let alone serve anyone. Berk fell first. Without a chief and the heir now under Drago's control they had little choice. The first attack they bit up quite a fight. Drago had used the fact that their chief was dead against them but it seemed they had an unshakeable faith that Hiccup would save the day and even when the boy didn't come to their rescue that faith remained. Those first few days of battle were missed by the boy who would be chief. He slept on Drago's flag ship a safe distance away in an induced coma to help him regain his strength. Drago had no fear of him rebelling. They were bond so tightly by magic that he knew every rebellious thought and was able to act accordingly, not that such things happened often. Hiccup was the jewel of his army and when he awoke it was as if he had found his place. He stood tall next to Drago and commanded the dragons not through fear or threats but with a few simple commands and a respect Drago never felt for the creatures. They fought for Hiccup, they died for Hiccup. They were an extension of the boy, tied to him as he was tied to Drago. So when it came time for the boy to face his former tribe the people of Berk gave no resistance, expecting him to save them has he had so many times in the past. Instead Hiccup enslaved them and named Berk as a providence within Drago's ever growing army. Their dragons were taken from them and anyone who resisted were killed on the spot or made an example of. Of course rebellions do happen.

After Berk many of the other tribes began to fall, first the Visithugs, then the Bashem Oiks, the Peaceables, the Bog-Burglars, the Meatheads and Lava Louts, the Murderous and Hysterics. The Berserkers and Outcasts had the foresight to join forces but it wasn't long before they saw the foully in their ways and decided to join sides with Drago, their chiefs agreeing to his terms if only because Hiccup stood by his side. It seemed the boy had quite an influence over many of the tribes and while many refused to follow Drago they did not refuse to follow Hiccup. Perhaps it was the threat of his dragons that made them fall in line of some long ago event that made them loyal to him. Whatever the case they served Hiccup as if the boy was their king and he served Drago, a living God to man and dragon.

Six months was a very short time for a campaign of this scale but never had Drago seen dragons work the way they did under Hiccup's command. He was by all means the general Drago had dreamed of but he was also so much more. He cared for the dragons. He tended to those injured, mended wounds instead of slaughtering those deemed unfit. He loved the dragons and the dragons loved him. He even managed to befriend the Bewilderbeast. He doted on each of them and knew instinctively when mating season was upon them and the dragons had to go away to have their young without destroying the ships or causing an uproar. And his Nightfury was always by his side, always protecting him, always watching him.

Drago enjoyed watching his boy with the dragons. No longer did they need to be broken. Hiccup never raised his voice to them yet always had command and Drago envied him such patience for he had lost the skill long ago, but while Hiccup belonged to the dragons during the day he was all Drago's at night.

"How do you do that?" Drago questioned late one night as the boy dusted off his hands after a playful roll on the deck with his dragon in celebration of a another tribe falling and another island claimed.

Hiccup gave him a sideways glance before repeating a hand gesture that made the Nightfury drop to the ground and roll over like an oversize trained dog. "Simple, he lets me," he answered with a shrug as he tossed Toothless a rather large tuna.

Drago gave a snort. "You train me?" he scoffed as they went to their chambers.

"Uh huh," Hiccup mused, a bounced in his step and hands clasped behind him like a little kid about to receive a much awaited treat. He didn't wait for Drago to close the door before stripping off his upper armor. Very little had changed in his attire. The armor was the same save for the emblems which now held Drago's crest. The greens in his outfit were replaced with black making his pale skin and freckles stand out more and when he wore his helmet he appeared even more like the dragon he imitated. But under all that were layers of the finest satins. A collar with a delicate chain ran from his neck down to his belly which now had a piercing, a small gold ring that twinkled in the candle light. Sometimes a second chain ran from there to a leather cock ring that Drago would make him wear into battle, enjoying how fierce the boy would become in his desperation to win so he could celebrate in Drago's arms and be freed of the horrid confinement. Sometimes a thick butt plug would fill him instead but the results were still the same. Hiccup would fight and yell out commands desperate to get back to Drago yet so focused no one would think he was anything more than a general dedicated in the task at hand. And how Drago loved when the boy returned to him all sweaty and needy and ready to go. HE was the one training Hiccup to be a good consort not the other way around.

Leather armor thudded to the floor soon followed by his undershirt and breaches until he stood before Drago in nothing by his collar and thin skivvies that just barely covered his erection and did nothing to hide the wetness leaking from the tip of his cock. He gave that little condescending grin that said he knew things Drago never would, secrets about dragons that even a god such as Drago could never dream. He was a cheeky little thing and he leaned against his work desk with his legs spread open in invitation, his elbows on the wooden surface and a look of utter relaxation on his handsome face. Strange how someone so aroused could look so at ease in his own skin even when he knew he was about to get a good hard pounding.

"The rebellion on Berk tried to take over our outpost on Outcast Island," he reported as if talking about the weather, one hand trailing over his skivvies to pull on the chain suggestively.

"I suspect you handle them with your usual grace," Drago rumbled as he watched his consort, trying to keep his voice even. This had become a game of theirs once Hiccup came out of his coma and realized they were now mates. He took it surprisingly well but that was what the ritual was meant to do, bind them for life, much more effective than any marriage ceremony.

That cocky little grin grew. "Blew them out of the water. Alvin has them now."

"Clever boy," Drago purred, unable to take his eyes from Hiccup crotch.

Hiccup laughed. It was a beautiful laugh full of joy and happiness. "Up here, big guy," he teased, gesturing for Drago to look up instead of at his erection which he knew would be near impossible for the warlord. "See, eyes are up here."

"If I was interested in your eyes then that would be where I would looking." In two strides he was in front of the youth and tearing the skimpy piece of fabric off the boy. Even with one arm he was able to lift the boy off the ground on onto the wooden table. He wasted little time on foreplay. He was a man of action, of desires and wants but he did enjoy one thing more than he ever thought he would. He removed the cock ring Hiccup had dutifully put on that morning and threw it aside before burying his face in the boy's groin. The boy's length was wonderfully hard and juicy, leaking precum everywhere. It filled Drago's tongue with a sweet and salty taste and he sucked greedily at the boy's hard prick. This and everything on the boy belonged to him. Only he was given this wonderful delight but every now and then he would allow another a taste of his boy. Every now and then he would allow another in their bed, would sit back and watch as his boy was fucked, enjoying the way Hiccup's face would twist with pleasure and hips would buck as another man took him in front of his Master. Hiccup was a sinful delight and it was he who ensured the compliance of many a chieftain. Such men as Alvin and Dagur or even Norbert gave quite a show, turning Drago's little consort into a moaning crying whore but none were able to arouse the boy the way Drago did although they took as a challenge upon themselves to do so. No, Hiccup was his and the boy knew it. His body only burned at his Master's touch and he only hardened and dripped like this for Drago no other. But he was certainly fun to watch.

Perhaps Drago wasn't the Master after all.

Yes, Hiccup was bond to him, could not harden without him which was perhaps the only reason he could perform with other men because Drago's hungry gaze was on him the entire time. Not the other men but Hiccup alone, watching every nuance, every move and drinking in every cry as his body was filled and rocked and bounced on other cocks of varying sizes. Hiccup knew this and always kept eye contact, knowing that once whoever was in him was done his Master would finish him, would make him arch so far back one would fear he might break in two. The boy knew this and used it. He was a clever boy and learned quickly what made Drago come undone and having the man between his legs greedily sucking his cock was one of them.

Drago wasn't by any means graceful at giving head. He sucked and slurped at Hiccup's meat like it was the most delicious candy while his big fingers wrapped around the butt plug firmly inside the boy, pulling and pushing it, making the youth squirm and wiggle, moan and cry. Long talented fingers tangled in Drago's dreadlocks and pulled him down while Hiccup thrusted up, fucking the man's mouth and going as deep down his throat as he could. They were far from being the same size but Hiccup knew what he wanted and always took it, cumming in the man's throat before locking his ankle and metal foot over the man's shoulders – he even created a special attachment to do this without causing much harm to his lover, although Drago could care less, he thrived in the pain Hiccup could cause when he set his mind to it.

"You have become a bad influence on me," Drago sneered, lifting his head from the boy's groin and licking cum off his lips.

"Have I?" Hiccup asked, a little grin playing on his lips as he wiggled his bottom. "Maybe I need to be punished."

"Oh yes," the man purred, ripping the plug out of his consort and tossing it away as he had the ring. It took merely a moment to free himself of the confines of his trousers. He jabbed his fingers into Hiccup making sure the boy was ready – although given the size of the plug there was really no doubt that he was – before slipping his hefty length into the boy's core. One of the things he had come to love about his Little Dragon was that the boy could take it deep and rough and once he was in it was as if the boy took charge. He drew Drago in for kisses, nipping at his lips and chin while rolling his hips. His insides would tighten, locking Drago in place and denying him movement unless he did as asked. He was a clever little thing who knew exactly what he wanted and how to get it and more than once Drago questioned just who the master and Dragon God was and who was the consort. Sometimes he could pound into Hiccup's core, fuck him into unconsciousness and the boy would have a peaceful smile on his face as if it were all a pleasant dream. Sometimes Hiccup wanted to take complete charge, using all his force to push Drago into a chair and saddle his lap. For Drago the best was when he had the boy facing a mirror with his right ankle in Drago's hand and balancing precariously on his prosthetic foot as the warlord slammed into him from behind, making the boy watch their union. For Hiccup it was riding Drago as if he were a dragon, the sound of their sweaty body slapping together with every thrust. But here on Hiccup work bench was when they truly came together. Where Hiccup would remember his past for a brief moment, put up a bit of a fight before succumbing to his fate once more and taking control of it and of Drago. Here Hiccup was truly free to be whatever he wanted to be.

Here he had escaped fate and a birthright he did not want. Here he was surrounded by dragons and forever with Toothless. His responsibilities were simple, caring and commanding dragons, and warming Drago's bed at night. Sure there were the odd downside but Hiccup had no memory of his past to hold him back or question his loyalty to Drago. He was free to fly the skies, to be who he wanted to be. Here he had no cares, no pain because Drago always took them away with unimaginable amounts of pleasure. A pleasure that he eagerly reciprocated.

Here he was free.

Fin

*Wait, you guys thought Hiccup would be rescued and live happily ever after as Berk's chief? Nah, watch the film for that, this is a dark fic, but the big question is did Drago win or Hiccup? Decide for yourself.


End file.
